EL SONIDO DE TU VOZ
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Cuando el canto sólo puede curar el alma... y el amor puede ayudar a recuperarnos. InuxKag. CAP.18 FINAL: LA VIDA LUEGO DEL DESPERTAR.
1. Antes del Despertar

"**EL SONIDO DE TU VOZ**" 

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

El resplandor blanquecino era demasiado intenso y cegaba sus ojos adoloridos. Además, un sonido ininterrumpido y escalofriante zumbaba y retumbaba en sus oídos, en su mente. Volvió a cerrar los párpados que pesaban enormemente, estaba cansada, muy cansada, las voces de algunas personas que se movían con rapidez a su lado ya no le importó. Lo mejor era dormir... y olvidar...

_Tal vez esta noche, volaremos muy lejos_

_nos perderemos antes del amanecer..._

La joven abrió los ojos asustada incorporándose en la pequeña cama de su habitación. Sentía que el corazón se oprimía y latía con prisa, pero aquello no era nada comparado con el dolor en la sien que la hizo llevarse la mano intentado apaciguarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando los dientes, aquel maldito dolor de nuevo estaba allí. Ni los analgésicos ni nada servían a la hora de querer desaparecerlo, la sensación era horrorosa, era como si miles de pequeñas agujas se estuvieran clavando sin piedad en su cráneo. Sabía lo que vendría. El dolor no la dejaría dormir por un par de horas, tendría algo de náuseas, estaría de mal humor, sudaría un poco, ni siquiera podría soportar ver la luz. Suspiró derrotada y acostándose nuevamente en la cama se recogió como un bebé, abrió un poco los ojos mirando impasible el cielo oscuro de la noche que se develaba a través de las cortinas mal cerradas. Al menos aquella jaqueca no era tan frecuente, sólo debía esperar... y tratar de no pensar en nada, para no acentuar el dolor. Y se quedó así, mirando apenas las estrellas que titilaban allá en lo alto, sin pensar en nada, porque sabía, que de esa forma estaría mejor.

**Capítulo 1: Antes del despertar.**

_Tal vez esta noche, volaremos muy lejos_

_nos perderemos antes del amanecer..._

Kagome Higurashi miró hacia lo alto de aquel despejado cielo azul dando gracias en silencio por un nuevo amanecer. No era que fuera demasiado consciente de su existencia, sino que las circunstancias la habían llevado a replantearse muchas cosas. Una segunda oportunidad era una bendición, de eso no había dudas.

-¿Kagome?

La voz suave y maternal que sonaba tras su espalda la hizo voltear con tranquilidad y sonreír ligeramente a la mujer mayor que estaba plantada en el umbral de la puerta semi abierta de su habitación.

-No te preocupes... es demasiado temprano aún... llegaré a tiempo.

La señora Higurashi asintió y la joven volvió a voltearse. A ella se le se estremeció el corazón. Sucesos demasiados intensos e irremediables habían acontecido hacía ya tres años. Aún creía que el haber vuelto a Tokio no había sido buena idea, pero estar demasiado tiempo lejos de su amado templo también había puesto en peligro la salud del abuelo de la familia. Pero... ¿qué podía temer, Kagome parecía permanecer aun en aquel estado de extraño aletargamiento. Demasiado, para su opinión. A veces creía que ya no era más de este mundo. Sí, resultaba loco pensarlo, pero eso sentía.

-Voy a beber algo de miel con limón... el profesor dice que es bueno para la garganta.

-Ve cariño, esta listo sobre la mesa- Respondió esbozando una sonrisa y recibiendo al paso un cálido beso en la mejilla de parte de la joven. La vio caminar pausadamente por el pasillo. Parecía que flotaba, aquella camisola blanca en nada ayudaba. Movió negativamente la cabeza intentando sacarse aquellos extraños pensamientos.

&&&&&&&&

-No Kagome... el tono es más alto... escucha bien... - Dijo el joven hombre mientras tocaba la alta nota de su piano y dejándola en el aire vibrar, mirando con intensidad a la joven que se encontraba con el rostro serio y los ojos dirigidos hacia los ventanales de aquella sala de música.- Kagome... ¿me escuchas?- Regañó enojado y algo dolido creyendo que no ponía atención. Ella entonces bajó el rostro y luego de una breve aspiración la entonó. Las cosas de la habitación vibraron extrañamente y no dejaron de hacerlo hasta que cerró la boca. El hombre la miró en silencio y la vio sonreír.

-¿Así profesor?- Preguntó pasándose descuidadamente la mano por los dóciles cabellos negros.

El joven tragó saliva sintiendo otra vez esa extraña sensación en el estómago. Desde que la había visto en la recepción de aquel conservatorio de música, algo en él cambió, un sentimiento se iba albergando poco a poco en su corazón.

-¿Profesor?

Él bajó la vista mirando las teclas blancas y negras de su piano y sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Esta muy bien, excelente, como siempre Kagome.- Respondió apenas, intentando esquivar su vista y tratándose de convencer que sólo debía mirarla como la alumna aventajada que era, nada más.

-Siempre encuentra todo bien, los profesores del conservatorio allá en Kurama no eran tan aduladores como usted.- Reprochó ella mirándolo divertida. Él sonrió otra vez sintiendo ahora que su corazón latía aprisa.

-Es verdad... tienes un gran don... - Musitó esta vez levantando el rostro y enfrentándose a los ojos soñadores de la muchacha.-... un hermoso don... el canto es la fuente de inspiración de muchas personas... también esta comprobado que sirve para aliviar el estrés... y a las personas con depresión... en fin...

-Cura el alma... - Murmuró ella de pronto, con los ojos fijos en el débil cielo azul de otoño. Houjo interrumpió el discurso y la observó nuevamente. Había algo extraño, él lo sabía, desde la primera vez que la vio hacía apenas dos semanas sabía que algo en Kagome era diferente... pero... ¿qué?

Ella estaba de pie frente aquel teatro que muchas veces escuchó hablar en su antiguo conservatorio. El teatro _Art Sphere_. Ubicado en el barrio de Shinagawa era relativamente una construcción nueva, del año 1992. Lo que la hacía especial de los demás teatros y anfiteatros de Tokio, era la proximidad del escenario con las butacas, unos escasos 20 metros lo que hacía que la atmósfera fuera más especial, el contacto del artista con su público era más cercano. La forma de herradura del teatro además daba más intimidad al ambiente.

-Es demasiado osado pensar que una aprendiz como tu sueñe con estar en un escenario como éste.

Kagome volteó sorprendida mirando incómoda luego el rostro de aquella mujer. Vestida con ropa de marca de diseñador extranjero, peinado de peluquería y maquillaje costoso, sus fríos ojos la observaban adornando el rostro con una pequeña burla. Kagome volvió a voltear para observar el teatro.

-No tiene nada de malo soñar... – Murmuró sin hacerle mucho caso.

Kagura levantó una ceja exasperada. Desde que la chica había llegado al conservatorio y ella había escuchado en la sala continua el tono de su voz, se estremeció.

-Sí, pero ten cuidado... no sea que después no puedas despertar...

Kagome abrió los ojos asustadamente sintiendo que el pecho se oprimía. Volteó con rapidez pero aquella mujer, la primera soprano de la academia en que ella estaba ahora, se encontraba ya en la otra acera.

_Tal vez esta noche, volaremos muy lejos_

_nos perderemos antes del amanecer..._

Oh! Aquella canción otra vez volvía a retumbar en su mente. Kagome se estremeció sintiendo que la piel se erizaba casi de miedo y angustia. Tapó sus oídos con fuerza con la palma de sus manos, la detestaba, detestaba escuchar aquel trozo de canción y detestaba como su cuerpo y su mente reaccionaban.

-¿Kagome?... ¿Kagome?...

Kagome volvió a levantar la vista, irritada. Ya creía que aquella terrible jaqueca vendría, pero mirar aquellas facciones hizo que todo se detuviera por un momento. La chica que estaba frente suyo y que presionaba ligeramente su brazo la miraba extrañada, confundida, impresionada. Kagome bajó los brazos y la observó con detenimiento. Le resultaba familiar aquel rostro algo pálido con pequeñas pecas en la nariz, los ojos castaños casi como los suyos que la observaban apunto de derramar lágrimas.

-Sa... ¿Sango?- Murmuró de pronto sin saber lo que estaba diciendo. La joven sonrió, escapándose de sus labios un suspiro, se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con inusitada fuerza.

-Oh! Kagome... Kagome... amiga... me alegra tanto verte... tanto... - Sollozaba con un poco de descontrol. La chica permaneció quieta pero su turbación era ya evidente cuando a su mente poco a poco llegaron borrosas imágenes. De la infancia sobre todo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Aquella joven había sido su amiga por años y sólo ahora lo recordaba!.-... me alegra que estes bien... ha sido tanto tiempo... - Al fin se irguió y secó sus lagrimas con sus dedos sin dejar de observar a su amiga. Sonrió al ver lo desconcertada que estaba Kagome.- No te preocupes... también ha sido una sorpresa para mí... - Se calmó un poco y la observó con detenimiento-... estas muy bonita... ¿dónde has estado?... todos estábamos muy preocupados... desapareciste sin dejar rastro...

-¿Estaban preocupados?- Repitió Kagome mirándola aún desconcertada. No sabía muy bien de quienes les estaba hablando... era extraño... ahora sólo la recordaba a ella. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Claro! Después de aquel... accidente... - Murmuró la ultima palabra y una sombra se cruzó en sus ojos. Kagome se estremeció por completo. – Pero mejor no recordemos aquellas cosas... oh... apareciste justo en el día que te necesitaba... ¿sabes? hay tantas cosas que te quisiera contar...

-Claro... yo... también... - Murmuró. ¿Porqué hacía un par de minutos no pensaba en ella y sólo ahora recordaba quien era?

-Ya tendremos tiempo... ¿en donde estas viviendo?... ¿En el templo?

-Eh... sí...

-Genial... pero supongo que te quedarás en la ciudad ¿verdad? Tienes que contarme en donde estabas... y porqué no me escribiste... ingrata... y yo que pensé lo peor... - Sollozó de pronto bajando el rostro. Kagome se quedó helada, sin poder tampoco pronunciar palabra.- Bueno... tus razones habrás tenido... - Dijo luego levantando la vista y sonriendo ampliamente-... te perdono la ingratitud... además... no puedo estar enojada en estos días... ¿recuerdas a Miroku?

-¿Miroku?- Murmuró Kagome arrugando el entrecejo. Sintió las palpitaciones en la sien, se llevó los dedos a ese lugar y cerró los ojos sintiendo esta vez una pequeña punzada de dolor. El rostro de un joven con una pequeña coleta se posó en su mente.

-Nos casaremos... mañana es la boda... si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí te hubiera dado invitación... pero no importa... – Extrajo una pequeña agenda y anotó una dirección que luego rasgó y extendió el pedazo de papel a Kagome- Será una ceremonia pequeña... muy privada... espero que estes ahí... me harías tan feliz amiga... más aún...

-Claro... iré... - Respondió Kagome sonriendo pero aún no reaccionando del todo.

-Sí... les daremos una sorpresa a todos... sobre todo a "él"... – Le guiñó un ojo y luego besó su mejilla.- No faltes... - Sango la miró con detenimiento aún sin creer que la tenía al frente... después de tanto tiempo... después de tanta angustia... ella lucía bastante bien. Volvió a sonreír con alivio y finalmente se marchó. Kagome la observó hasta que la perdió de vista. La cabeza le dolía enormemente y era algo inusual que tuviera jaqueca tan seguido. Bajó el rostro mirando los trazos de tinta negra sobre el papel: Avenida Konami 1522.

La joven se estremeció de pronto, estaba completamente desconcertada, turbada¿cómo era posible no haber recordado a aquella joven y que sólo en unos segundos los recuerdos volvían a su memoria?... ¿De quienes más estaba hablando?...

Subió con cansancio los peldaños del templo y alzó la vista hacia el portal de madera. Más allá vio las aves en su vuelo de cada tarde en busca de un refugio para la noche y el sol se escondía junto con sus débiles rayos color naranja tras las colinas de la ciudad.

-El accidente... – Murmuró la joven débilmente mientras sentía oprimir el cerebro con fuerza.-... ella sabe del accidente...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno amigas... yo y mi bichito de la escritura estan de vuelta. Admito que esta nueva historia **no será una súper producción como el último**, según yo, será relativamente corto, jeje. (Hay que descansar la mente de vez en cuando). Aclaro por si las dudas, que este fic esta en **M por lo tanto su contenido será para adultos, SI LES GUSTA ME DEJAN UN POST, SI NO LES GUSTA, LEAN OTRO FIC** que aquí hay cientos, Internet es un lugar libre y lleno de diversidad, nadie obliga a nadie a leer. Ustedes ya me conocen, este es mi 9° Fic y conocen mi estilo, si no les gusta algo pues no sacarán nada con decírmelo porque soy algo porfiada y nunca cambio la trama de una historia pues mi mente ya la craneó. Aunque por supuesto acepto críticas **CONSTRUCTIVAS**. Pero tengan en cuenta algo y que he repetido mil veces: No soy escritora, esto es sólo un hobby mi intención es desestresarme y que ustedes pasen un buen rato, nada más, no aspiro a postulaciones ni premios, aunque si me gano algo pues qué le vamos a hacer ¿no? Jajaja.

Bueno... ¿Porqué Kagome canta? Pues simplemente porque es algo que se puede asemejar a la serie original¿recuerdan el cap. de **Pecopón**? Sí, Kagome tuvo que hacer un "solo", eso significa que tiene una excelente voz y entonación para cantar, de ahí mi argumento, además, bueno, ya saben que me gusta la música... y hay un conservatorio de música de camino a mi universidad que me da envidia de las personas que estudian ahí uu bueno, eso es otra cosa, cualquier dato adicional lo pondré en mi blog. Nos vemos!

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	2. Secretos

**Capítulo 2: "Secretos"**

-¿Kagome?

La joven volteó bajando la vista. El anciano vestido con su traje de sacerdote y la escoba entre sus manos lucía bastante mejor. Ella lo miró quietamente, aunque sentía que el dolor se acrecentaba cada vez al intentar recordar, no podía dejar de pensar que había cosas de las cuales ahora sentía curiosidad.

-Abuelo...

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?- Preguntó intrigado.

-Yo... – Calló sintiendo que el corazón latía con fuerza-... me ha sucedido algo muy raro abuelo...

El anciano arrugó el ceño mirándola con algo de inquietud.

-¿Sí?

Ella alzó nuevamente la vista al cielo ya casi oscuro, dejando entrever algunas estrellas en lo alto. El viento sopló con algo de fuerza, ninguno de los dos movió un solo músculo, a pesar de lo gélido que el ambiente estaba.

-Me he encontrado con alguien... y sólo en el momento que la vi... pude recordar quien era... - Murmuró al fin, bajando el rostro hacia el hombre. El abuelo abrió los ojos inmensamente y tragó saliva con algo de dificultad.- ¿porqué?... ¿porqué de pronto... tengo la sensación... que algo extraño sucede?

-Oh! No hables boberías pequeña - Respondió el hombre intentando retomar la postura.- Mejor será que entres a la casa, esta helando demasiado.

Ella lo vio voltear y dirigirse hacia la casa, unos instantes mas tarde lo siguió, pero convencida que si no obtenía una respuesta satisfactoria de él, sería entonces de su madre.

La cabeza le dolía enormemente, pero los recuerdos llegaban de pronto a su mente, aquella muchacha en cada etapa de su vida aparecía. La conocía, habían sido amigas desde la infancia ¿y porqué sólo ahora lo recordaba?

Las respuestas que intentó buscar en su madre fueron en vano. Derrotada creyó que estaba volviéndose loca. Era inútil dormir con tanta intriga ahora, tenía la sensación de haber estado dormida y que aún no despertaba del todo. Se volteó varias veces en la cama y a pesar de que era de madrugada finalmente decidió levantarse a beber un poco de agua y tal vez disipar en algo la angustia que sentía y que estaba dañando su corazón. Con los pies desnudos avanzó apenas tocando los maderos del limpio suelo de su alcoba, avanzando poco a poco hasta el pasillo. Bajó las escaleras sintiendo escalofríos, la noche estaba demasiado helada pero en nada le extrañaba, ya era otoño y faltaba muy poco tal vez para la primera nevada de la temporada. Al estar ya al pie de la escalera notó que la luz en la cocina estaba encendida y que de no haber puesto extrema atención, como cuando tenía que ponerla al escuchar la nota del piano de profesor y luego entonarla ella, se dio cuenta que los murmullos del viento de allá afuera se mezclaban con otros susurros que parecían guturales y humanos. Arrugó el ceño y siguió avanzando esta vez más lento, quedándose quieta antes de llegar a la cocina, tras la puerta. Ahora escuchaba apenas audible a su propia madre y al abuelo.

-Deberías contarle lo que le sucedió, no es justo que Kagome viva sin saber...

-No papá!- Lo interrumpió ella casi con descontrol. La mujer miró al anciano que la observaba asombrado y entonces ella se sentó pesadamente en la mesa.- No debe saberlo ¿para qué?... sabes que es muy sensible...

El anciano se quedó callado y luego de unos segundos suspiró derrotado.

-Pero... no es justo... algún día lo sabrá...

-Por eso no quería que volviéramos!- Reprochó la mujer mirándolo estaba vez adolorida.

-Puedes volver si quieres... - Murmuró el anciano esquivando su mirada triste-... pero aún así creo que estas siendo egoísta al no revelar a mi nieta lo que sucedió en aquel accidente...

-Déjela así... no quiero verla sufrir... deje las cosas como estan...

Kagome sintió que su corazón se paralizaba por momentos, estaba allí, de pie, escuchando aquella conversación tan extraña ¿qué estaba sucediendo?... ¿le estaba siendo ocultado algo?... ¿pero qué? Sin saber cómo avanzó hasta el lugar y fue el abuelo quien primero la vio, abriendo la boca y mirándola con inusitada sorpresa, luego su madre la vio y se levantó de un brinco de la silla, arrugando el ceño algo enojada y también asustada, pero Kagome parecía demasiado tranquila, aunque eso no era de extrañarse.

-Kagome... - Musitó la mujer.- Estabas escuchando...

-Fue casualidad mamá... - Respondió y los miró a ambos alternadamente- ¿porqué me ocultan las cosas?

-Oh, cariño... - Respondió la mujer avanzando hacia ella y abrazándola con fuerza. Kagome miró impasible al abuelo que esquivaba su mirar-... es que son cosas... muy fuertes...

-¿Te refieres al accidente que tuve?- Preguntó como si nada, la mujer se irguió y la miró asintiendo apenas con la cabeza- No recuerdo mucho de eso... dijiste que... me atropellaron¿no? Allá en Kurama...

Su madre dio una leve mirada al abuelo y luego a Kagome.

-Claro... - Musitó.

Kagome volteó el rostro para observar al abuelo que se sentaba pesadamente en la misma silla en que segundos antes había estado su hija, suspiró nuevamente y levantó el rostro al sentirse observado por su nieta.

-Pero entonces... ¿qué es lo que no debo saber?

Un silencio profundo y casi sepulcral se hizo en la habitación, los dos mayores bajaron la vista sin saber enfrentar la verdad o no, la joven esperó pacientemente y luego de unos segundos esperando una respuesta se asustó más aún.

-Mamá!- La llamó al ver que la mujer intentaba salir de la habitación.

-Anda hija, díselo... no puedes ocultarle eso... - Dijo de pronto el abuelo. Al sentirse acorralada su madre supo que no tenía escapatoria. Los ojos de Kagome estaban casi fijos en los suyos, esperando ansiosamente esta vez una respuesta.

-Bueno yo... no quise que lo supieras... sólo fue para protegerte... - Murmuró al fin y entonces el abuelo esperó expectante, aunque no tanto como la muchacha que seguía atenta cada palabra de la mujer.-... eres muy sensible pequeña... y... bueno... no quería que te torturaras al saber que...- Se silenció un momento y Kagome movió la cabeza exasperada.

-Qué?... Qué cosa?- Gimió angustiada.

-Es que estuviste muy grave... al borde de la muerte... estuviste en coma una semana... y es por eso que olvidaste algunas cosas...

-¿Qué?... ¿En coma!- Gimió horrorizada, nunca pensó que aquel accidente había sido tan grave, nadie se lo había revelado, aunque era cierto, tampoco recordaba mucho de aquel acontecimiento...

El abuelo volvió a suspirar derrotado y moviendo la cabeza negativamente se levantó de su silla mirando de reojo a la madre de Kagome, que se mordió el labio sin decirle nada. Cuando ambas se encontraron solas Kagome que permanecía con la vista fija en el suelo, al fin la levantó y miró a su madre contrariada.

-Pero... ¿me ocultaste eso?... ¿Porqué?...- Preguntó sin entender.

-Eres una niña muy sensible... no quería que te atormentaras con cosas así.

-No entiendo mamá... ¿cómo crees que me iba a traumar con algo así? Todo lo contrario... además, sabía que había sido grave aquel accidente pero... no sabía que había estado en coma... y ¿porqué no me dices lo que no recuerdo?

-No sé que más pueda contarte, salvo de esa amiga tuya... Sango...

-Ella me habló de mas personas... ¿quiénes son?

La mujer desvió la vista haciendo una pequeña mueca.

-De eso no sé más... pero lo mejor será que no te juntes con ella... fue tu amiga la que te llevó a ese paseo y... - Se calló de inmediato sabiendo que había cometido una imprudencia, Kagome entreabrió los labios, contrariada, volvió a arrugar la frente.

-¿Qué?... ¿no habías dicho que había sido en Kurama?... mamá!

Su madre carraspeó incómoda deseando querer terminar de una vez con el interrogatorio, pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria, miró al fin a Kagome que sujetaba uno de sus brazos fuertemente y la observaba confundida.

-Bueno... no... no fue en Kurama... fue en un viaje que realizaste con ella... le dije antes que partieran que te cuidara mucho... pero ella te dejó sola porque andaba tras un joven... tu te perdiste en el bosque... y te asustaste porque se hizo de noche y había tormenta. Le temes a los relámpagos y varios de ellos cayeron sobre los árboles... - Kagome escuchaba atenta el relato y esta vez algunas imágenes volvieron a su mente, de inmediato el dolor en la sien se agudizó tanto como una tortura, pero se vio a si misma en aquella negra noche corriendo desesperada por el bosque mientras la lluvia caía inclemente sobre su cuerpo. Otra vez la angustia del momento se coló en su ser, era como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, se sentía sofocada, cansada y con una profunda tristeza.-... y de pronto llegaste a la carretera, estabas tan aturdida que un vehículo te impactó sin darte tiempo a reaccionar...

-Oh... - Gimió al sentir el choque duro nuevamente de la mole de metal contra su cuerpo y de ahí ya no había más recuerdos. Los ojos se inundaron con lagrimas por unos momentos y finalmente alzó la vista hacia la mujer que esperaba expectante.- Sí... así fue... - Musitó apenas- no debiste ocultarme eso... no debiste... soy fuerte... y estoy viva...

-Por eso no quise contarte de ella... no es una buena amiga, te dejó sola aquella vez, sola en un lugar que no conocías... es mejor que no la veas nuevamente...

Kagome no respondió, sólo podía recordar nuevamente los sucesos olvidados extrañamente y que solo evocaban tristeza infinita, más que dolor...

&&&&&&&

Las clases de canto en el conservatorio se realizaron sin inconvenientes, salvo un pequeño detalle, su garganta estaba algo débil. Y como no estarlo, había permanecido gran parte de la noche en pie con el frío aire de otoño colándose en sus huesos sin darse cuenta, pero todo había sucedido por conocer su pasado. Suspiró derrotada cuando Houjo dijo que lo mejor sería que descansara, caminó con lentitud y se sentó en las afueras de las escalinatas del recinto de color marfil con grandes ventanales. El jardín era realmente hermoso y se entretuvo mirando una pequeña libélula posarse sobre un rosal enano, sin flores. Pronto el insecto voló lejos, más allá de los arboles que debido a la estación sus hojas secas caían en silencio y de forma pausada al piso, la voz de una mujer vibró en el aire y Kagome entendió que se trataba de Kagura, aquella primera soprano que era la favorita para representar la opera de apertura en el _Art Sphere _en un mes más. ¿Cómo había llegado a cantar? Sabía que nunca se había dedicado a eso, hasta después de salir de hospital y, sugerido por su mamá, se inscribió en el conservatorio de Kurama. Recordaba la primera sesión, nerviosa hasta la médula la profesora de música tocó un pequeño silbato y ella tuvo que solfear algunas notas y luego, seguir la entonación de un piano. Jamás había cantado, y de un día para otro se volvió en una imperiosa necesidad.

-Cantar cura el espíritu- Dijo su doctor en el hospital de aquella ciudad, Kouga Koizumi- Alivia el dolor del alma... no debería decirlo, se supone que las cosas que alivian son los analgésicos que debo recetarte... - Sonreía divertido.

La joven se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta sin importarle la brisa helada que desordenada sus negros cabello, los trazos eran largos y distinguidos y solo una dirección. Había sido su amiga, y aunque su madre guardaba rencor hacia ella, Kagome no podía sentir lo mismo, si eran amigas entonces debía estar a su lado en el día más importante de su vida. Además la joven se había emocionado de verla... y había cosas muy extrañas aún que sentía no concordaban. Se levantó al fin y luego de sacudirse un poco el polvo de las ropas se dirigió hacia la Avenida Konami 1522.

La casona antigua tenía un amplio jardín decorado con flores blancas y un pequeño altar al final con la joven pareja tomados de las manos mirándose con intensidad mientras el ministro señalaba las ultimas palabras de la ceremonia. Eran pocos los invitados, todos sentados en sillas correctamente ubicadas tras ellos, Kagome que se había detenido en la entrada, caminó con lentitud sin apartar la vista de su amiga, hasta posarse en la ultima corrida de sillas. En el momento en que lo hizo el hombre les dio la bendición y el joven, Miroku, el chico que llevaba aquella inconfundible coleta, le dio un leve beso en los labios a la que ahora era su esposa. Cuando voltearon todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron felices a la pareja, los cuales caminaron con lentitud por el pasillo recibiendo los saludos de sus amigos y parientes. Kagome observó sin expresión ahora la escena, ninguno de los rostros que ahora observaba se le hacía conocido, tal vez, aquella vez, habían ido de viajes sólo ellas dos y el joven Miroku lo habían encontrado en el camino... quien sabe... Cuando ambos se detuvieron enfrente de ella, Sango abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Miroku pestañeó sorprendido sin saber si estaba viendo un fantasma o no, sólo cuando la que ahora era su esposa la abrazó con fuerza y murmuraba un gracias una y mil veces, se convenció que aquella joven era de carne y hueso, que estaba viva, y que al parecer, su querida esposa lo sabía.

Un joven de ojos dorados volteó nuevamente al escuchar la voz emocionada de su amiga Sango, vio que abrazaba a una joven con fuerza mientras Miroku tenía el rostro tan pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma. El joven arrugó el ceño preguntándose de quien podría, sólo su curiosidad se disipó al ver que la novia se erguía y la otra joven también, levantando el rostro lo primero que vio fueron sus labios carnosos y casi rojos, contrastado con la palidez de su cara y todo enmarcado con aquellos inconfundibles y dóciles cabellos negros, esos ojos castaños, inconfundibles, nostálgicos, él los conocía, a aquella muchacha él la conocía. Su corazón se paralizó, entreabrió los labios y creyó que hasta la sangre había dejado de correr en sus venas... era ella, inconfundible... igual... era ella, era Kagome...

Continuará...


	3. El Rostro de un Desconocido

**Capítulo 3: "El rostro de un desconocido"**

Kagome miró con detenimiento el rostro de su amiga la cual daba mil gracias, emocionada y conmovida por el gesto, imaginando que no la volvería a ver. La joven observó a la novia y las imágenes se reforzaban en su memoria, ahora experimentaba algo cálido, haciéndola sentir que realmente la conocía, que era su amiga

-Sango... - Musitó Miroku, a su lado, contemplándola tan pálido como el papel. La joven esposa volteó y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Es sin duda el mejor día de mi vida... casarme contigo... – Y luego dirigiéndose a Kagome-... y que mi mejor amiga estuviera a mi lado.

Kagome sonrió ante el comentario y sus ojos se alzaron para mirar a las personas que se encontraban tras la novia. Su mirada castaña pasó por los ojos dorados que la miraban aún choqueados. El hombre, incrédulo, había permanecido de pie sin siquiera moverse, sabía que hasta su corazón se había casi detenido, sin embargo los ojos castaños pasaron por sobre los suyos sin demostrar un ápice de interés, ella volvió a mirar a su amiga y sonrió nuevamente.

-Lamento no haber llegado antes.- Dijo Kagome excusándose, esta vez dio una pequeña mirada a Miroku y asintió con la cabeza levemente, a modo de saludo.

-¿No es una sorpresa?... la encontré ayer en el barrio de Shinagawa- Acotó Sango al joven hombre que aún parecía algo impactado.

-Eh... claro... una... gran sorpresa diría yo... - Musitó el joven ladeando el rostro, intentando buscar la mirada dorada de su amigo, la que encontró en unos instantes. Arrugó el ceño al notar que Inuyasha también observaba la escena, pero parecía una estatua, ni un solo músculo movió.- Creo que ha sido una sorpresa para todos... - Agregó volviendo el rostro hacia Sango.

-Lo siento yo... es que después del accidente... las cosas no fueron lo mismo... supongo... - Respondió Kagome pensando en su temporal y extraña pérdida de recuerdos, y sintiéndose algo incómoda por la actitud del novio. -... perdón...

-No, no importa- Respondió alegre la novia.- Eso ya no importa.

Pronto Kagome se dio cuenta que los demás también deseaban felicitar a la pareja y fue así como poco a poco comenzó a alejarse de ellos. Miró a su alrededor, imaginando que tal vez el lugar le pertenecía al que ahora era el esposo de su amiga. La casa era bastante grande y tenía dos pisos, de estilo nacional, el jardín en donde se había celebrado la ceremonia y donde pronto se percató iba a ser la recepción, era bastante amplio y hermoso, lo cual deducía que aquel joven llamado Miroku, pertenecía a una familia algo adinerada. Era extraño, sólo tenía el recuerdo de haberlo visto un par de ocasiones porque ningún recuerdo significativo le develó que lo conocía más que a su amiga Sango, sospechaba que conocía a ese joven sólo vista.

Inuyasha la observó aún sin ser capaz de acercarse a ella, es que verla de pronto allí fue lo último que se imaginó. Pero qué extraño le resultaba de igual manera todo, Kagome lo había mirado pero parecía no haberlo reconocido. Vio que la joven rechazaba una copa de champán a un mesero y luego volvía a mirar a la novia, con el rostro indeciso. Él avanzó un paso pero luego se frenó, quedándose estático en el lugar sin poder reaccionar. La joven finalmente caminó hasta la novia y su acompañante.

-Debo irme... espero sinceramente que sean felices- Dijo la muchacha tomando las manos de su amiga.

-No, no puedes irte aún... acabas de llegar... - Reprochó ésta y luego miró a Miroku - ¿En dónde esta él? Tiene que venir a saludarla...

El novio observó a su alrededor incómodo sin ver ahora el rostro de su amigo.

-Lo divisé hace un rato... seguro que ya sabe que ella esta aquí...

Kagome los miró a ambos sin entender, luego sonrió algo ansiosa.

-Debo irme, en serio... espero verte nuevamente.

-Claro que sí!- Aseguró ella mirando a Miroku- No porque este casada significa que dejaré de ver a mis amigas... nos iremos de luna de miel esta noche... pero en cuanto regrese hablaremos, hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte...

-Seguro... - Musitó Kagome-... también yo...

Ella pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarle, Inuyasha entreabrió sus labios, estaba demasiado choqueado, demasiado impresionado que no fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra para llamar su atención. Apenas pudo ver que se alejaba del lugar y cuando la perdió de vista sintió que estaba tan helado como una piedra. Miroku se acercó a su lado y dirigiendo sus ojos azules hacia las puertas del jardín suspiró algo aliviado.

-Creí que esta viendo un fantasma... ha sido una sorpresa realmente... - Musitó.

-Sí... lo es... - Replicó Inuyasha apenas. Él mismo notó que su voz estaba algo extraña. Miroku al fin ladeó el rostro y lo miró, las condiciones en la que su joven amigo estaba le develaba que para él había sido más que una sorpresa.

-Apenas saludó a Sango... a mí... me miró casi como si no me conociera... creo que te pasó lo mismo, ni siquiera te miró... tal vez... no te recuerde...

Inuyasha tragó saliva con dolor... ¿pero qué mas esperaba? Aunque ya habían pasado tres años. Tres largos años, cuando ya perdía toda esperanza de volver a verla.

-No te preocupes... - Dijo una mano amiga que se posó en su hombro, era la joven novia que le brindaba una sonrisa.-... puedes hablar con ella si quieres... me dijo que esta viviendo en el templo, su antigua casa...

-Pero fuimos tantas veces hasta allá y nunca... - Dijo de pronto atropelladamente Inuyasha, cayó al recordar los momentos de angustia en que intentó verla pero su familia había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-Lo sabemos... - Respondió Sango mirándolo con algo de tristeza-... en todo caso... ha pasado mucho tiempo... hay cosas que no podemos volver atrás... y hasta tú ya tienes tu vida...

-Pero nunca la he podido olvidar... hay tantas cosas que debo aclararle... tantas... - El joven bajó la vista porque el gusto amargo de la angustia estaba en su garganta hasta el punto que le dolía, sintió que sus ojos dorados se humedecían y luego de unos segundos carraspeó y volvió a erguirse, orgulloso.- Pero no se preocupen... celebremos este día en que dos de mis mejores amigos están juntos... - Tomó una copa de las que sacó de imprevisto de un camarero que pasaba por su lado y la alzó esforzándose en parecer realmente alegre.- Por ustedes y su felicidad!

La pareja lo observó con algo de tristeza, sabían que se esforzaba enormemente en parecer que nada le dañaba, que nada le dolía, pero la verdad era otra y aunque fingiera esa sonrisa, Inuyasha ocultaba mucho dolor.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó su madre en cuanto puso un pie en la casa. Kagome la miró algo extrañada, la actitud de la señora Higurashi era bastante exaltada.

-Fui... a dar un paseo... - Murmuró y al instante sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían, sabía que era en parte una mentira y se sentía mal por ello, pero recordaba perfectamente el sentimiento que tenía madre contra Sango ¿qué podía hacer?

-Estaba preocupada por ti, debiste llamar- Respondió la mujer. Kagome que había esquivado su mirada entonces la observó, en verdad lucía preocupada y angustiada y mientras se sacaba el abrigo suspiró.

-Lo siento... – Murmuró, luego le brindó una pequeña sonrisa y cuando pasó por su lado besó su mejilla.- No lo volveré a hacer.

La mujer la observó como subía las escaleras, lentamente apoyaba una mano blanca y delgada en el pasamos. De pronto volvía a sentir escalofríos y en su garganta se formaba un nudo de tristeza. Sentía tener que ocultarle tantas cosas, pero era mejor que viviera así, sin saber y deseaba más que nada que el destino permitiera que la joven nunca más se encontrara con aquellas personas que podían echar por tierra los años de terapia Y menos con aquel hombre, que sólo sufrimiento había traído a sus vidas.

Kagome se miró en el espejo y a través del frío cristal notó que sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo. Se quedó quieta mirándose sin hacer nada más, tenía una rara sensación, en realidad aquella extraña sensación la tuvo desde el momento en que había vuelto a ver a su amiga Sango. Sin embargo sentía algo de vergüenza en tener que hablar nuevamente con ella¿decirle que la había olvidado? No, no podía herirla de esa manera, aunque no fuera su culpa. Suspiró derrotada y ocultó la cabeza con sus manos. Todo estaba en completo silencio, y de pronto, otra vez aquella canción se posaba en su mente, esta vez, sin saber cómo, era algo más larga...

_De alguna forma sé que no podemos despertar de este sueño_

_no es real, pero es nuestro_

_tal vez esta noche, volaremos muy lejos_

_y nos perderemos antes del amanecer_

-Por Kami!- Gimió sintiendo que la cabeza le pesaba demasiado, las manos entonces se debilitaron y las dejó caer sobre la mesita del tocador.- Por Kami... qué se supone esta pasándome...

_De alguna forma sé que no podemos despertar de este sueño_

_no es real, pero es nuestro_

_tal vez esta noche, volaremos muy lejos_

_y nos perderemos antes del amanecer..._

&&&&&&&&

El hombre estaba semi oculto tras los automóviles estacionados al otro lado de la calle y su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio la delgada silueta envuelta en un abrigo color café bajar con lentitud las escaleras del templo. Volvió a ocultarse rápidamente sintiendo los enormes latidos de su corazón contra su pecho, eran tan fuertes que parecía que de un momento a otro le iba a dar un paro cardíaco. Luego de unos segundos en que intentó calmarse, volvió a mirar hacia donde ella iba, entonces se dio valor y la siguió.

Kagome entró al conservatorio de música pero en cuanto lo hizo se encontró con Kagura en la recepción, esta la miró con desprecio pero eso a la muchacha no le importó, se detuvo de pronto y exhaló un suspiro, parecía cansada, agotada y una ola de tos casi la sofocó.

-No luces nada bien.- Rió la primera soprano mirándola por encima del hombro.

-Estoy algo... resfriada... eso creo... - Respondió apenas sintiendo que le faltaba el aire a pesar de haber caminado demasiado despacio hacia el conservatorio.

-Resfriado, resfriado... eso es muy malo para alguien que canta- Replicó con burla alejándose de ella.

A Kagome los comentarios sarcásticos y muchas veces venenosos de Kagura no le importaban, sabía que ella era así, y con respecto a eso no podía hacer nada, salvo nunca dejarse atormentar por ella. Muchas veces escuchó a su doctor allá en Kurama y también a su madre, que la vida debía vivirla sin problemas, sin dejarse atormentar por nada ni por nadie, para que así el corazón estuviera fortalecido.

_-Muchas de las enfermedades nuevas de ahora son provocadas por nuestros problemas... incluso cuando se tiene una pena muy grande la gente puede enfermar hasta de cáncer_- Había dicho Kouga_.- Yo te recomiendo que hagas algo que te mantenga tranquila... cantar por ejemplo..._

Inuyasha alzó la vista extrañado leyendo las letras en color dorado que estaban adosadas al cemento de la estructura color marfil.

-"Conservatorio de... ¿música?"- Musitó arrugando el ceño. Bajó sus ojos hacia la entrada y se quedó de pie allí, no sabía porqué, pero no tenía intenciones de alejarse ahora, había una necesidad imperiosa de poder hablar con la muchacha, explicarle... necesitaba hacerlo más que nada...

Houjo la miró de reojo mientras ella intentaba solfeaba la escala musical, luego de unos minutos dejó de tocar el piano y se levantó de su silla. La muchacha lo miró a través de sus ojos vidriosos ahora.

-¿Sucede algo?... ya sé que estoy un poco afónica... - Respondió ella tomando un vaso de agua y bebiéndolo lentamente.

-Creo que estas completamente resfriada Kagome... mejor será que te vayas a casa a descansar...

-Iré a la enfermería antes- Dijo la muchacha dejando el vaso sobre la mesa. La cabeza le dolía demasiado y sentía que le pesaba, era obvio que había pescado una gripe, seguro que había sido la noche en que encontró a su madre y al abuelo hablando a escondidas.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la acera mirando distraídamente las hojas secas que caían de las copas de los árboles, sus piernas se movían sin embargo con inquietud, ya había pasado una hora de espera y estaba demasiado ansioso de verla nuevamente y poder abordarla y hablarle. Se levantó de súbito cuando la vio asomarse en la puerta del edificio. El rostro pálido de la joven le llamó la atención, ahora que la veía de frente su corazón se volvía a acelerar. Ella tenía la vista baja y cuando alzó sus ojos él notó un extraño brillo en ellos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Tragó saliva con dolor y dio un paso adelante, a ver si de esa manera llamaba su atención y no lo ignoraba como en la boda de sus amigos, pero ella no le miró nuevamente. Kagome bajó un peldaño, luego el otro y finalmente el siguiente hasta salir a la calle. Caminó un par de pasos y entonces el joven miró a ambos lados de la calle esperando que ningún automóvil pasase y cruzó casi corriendo. Ahora estaba en la misma vereda de la chica así que detuvo poco a poco sus pasos hasta caminar tras ella sin que se diera cuenta. Arrugó el ceño notando la lentitud en que caminaba. Su corazón latía demasiado aprisa, casi sin notar se dio cuenta que iba muy cerca de la muchacha, hasta podía volver a aspirar aquel aroma que le traía a su mente imágenes del pasado. Sin poder evitarlo avanzó aún más rápido y tocó su hombro. De inmediato ella se detuvo en seco y volteó. Los segundos parecían eternos, él dejó de respirar, sólo ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. Kagome lo miró sin expresión. Inuyasha quiso hablar pero ni un solo sonido salió de su boca y contrario a lo que imaginó, ella aún parecía mirarlo como si no lo conociera. Él se detuvo en sus ojos castaños, tan vidriosos ahora y las mejillas rosas que contrastaba con la piel de porcelana. Sin embargo la vio cerrar de pronto los ojos y caer al suelo, desmayada.

Continuará...


	4. Encuentro

**Capítulo 4: "Encuentro"**

La niebla de sus ojos se fue disipando poco a poco y un agradable frescor sintió de pronto en su frente. La luz suave de los anaranjados rayos del sol le daban sobre su cara y eso impidió en unos segundos concentrar su visión. Pestañeó repetidas veces y se incorporó con súbito, algo cayó sobre su regazo lo que le produjo un leve escalofríos, cuando abrió completamente los ojos bajó el rostro y se encontró con una pequeña toalla húmeda, sin dudas era lo que tenía momentos antes sobre la frente. Arrugó el ceño y miró a su alrededor, de pronto sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma asustada, ella misma comenzó a respirar con dificultad ¿dónde estaba?. La habitación era espaciosa y luminosa, de muebles de madera suave y claros, había también sobre las paredes algunas pinturas que evocaban la época medieval y también sobre los mismos muebles, adornándolo todo, varias figuras y pergaminos que ella supo reconocer eran un tesoro nacional. Luego se miró a si misma, no llevaba puesto el abrigo y estaba sentada sobre un largo sofá color verde que se ubicaba casi enfrente de una gran chimenea, que en esos momentos estaba encendida. Tragó saliva aún asustada preguntándose dónde estaba y entonces posó sus pies sobre el lustroso piso de madera, en cuanto lo hizo una figura masculina apareció rápidamente en el umbral que daba a otra habitación. Kagome entreabrió los labios al encontrarse frente a frente con el sujeto de extraños ojos color dorados y cabellera negra como la noche, que vestía una camisa azul clara y pantalones de tela negro, y que la miró como si fuera una aparición. Ella, confundida como estaba, no se atrevió a hablar, aunque por alguna razón tampoco sintió miedo de encontrarse ahora con quien al parecer le había prestado ayuda, sin embargo el hombre no habló, aunque si abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada.

-¿Qué pasó?... ¿Dónde estoy?—Preguntó la muchacha llevándose la mano a la altura de la sien y sintiendo que aún tenía una leve punzada. Volvió a mirar al hombre pero éste no habló, estaba paralizado, Kagome entonces volvió a arrugar el ceño y miró a su alrededor.- ¿Me he desmayado? - Vio que él finalmente asentía, con dificultad, entonces ella lo miró por primera vez con detenimiento, otra vez el joven dejó de respirar pensando, imaginando que tal vez ahora si lo había reconocido.- ¿Usted me ayudó?- Preguntó al fin. Inuyasha casi sollozó, pero tragó nuevamente con dificultad. Tal vez era mejor así.

-La... - Su voz sonó demasiado ronca pero débil, Kagome entonces experimentó un leve escalofríos al escucharlo- La encontré en la calle... usted se desmayó... tenía algo de fiebre... - Ni siquiera sabía como tenía el descaro de hablarle fingiendo no conocerla, la mucha se sentó pesadamente en el sofá y dirigió sus ojos hacia los ventanales.

-Ya veo... - Murmuró y por unos leves segundos su mirada se perdió. Inuyasha al fin pudo avanzar y se posó algo más cerca de donde estaba.

-Yo... pasaba por ahí... la traje a mi casa... perdón el atrevimiento... pero me pareció más prudente que un frío hospital...

Kagome entonces alzó sus ojos hacia él, el hombre sintió que el estómago se le encogía.

-¿Me trajo a su casa sin siquiera conocerme?... veo que es muy confiado... pero se lo agradezco... - Sonrió al fin y volvió a levantarse del sofá, él le tendió el abrigo que estaba en otro más pequeño y ella agradeció.

-No más confiado... de lo que parece usted... - Dijo Inuyasha cuando sus dedos rozaron los de la muchacha. Ella volvió a dirigir su mirada a él y luego pareció percatarse a lo que se refería.

-Oh!... sí... - Murmuró luego incómoda, entonces se preguntó como había sido posible estar tan tranquila en casa de un extraño. Había estado desmayada... ¿Qué cosas habían sucedido mientras estaba sin sentido? Entonces sus mejillas se ruborizaron y tembló alejándose un poco de él mientras abrochaba torpemente los botones de su abrigo, él notó su sobresalto y trató de hacerla sentir más tranquila.

-No, no... No debe preocuparse... mi intención... fue ayudarla... - Él la miró con detenimiento y se preguntó si era posible que no lo recordara hasta ese punto ¿cómo era posible?- ... usted... tú... - Corrigió y Kagome volvió a mirarlo con algo de temor-... ¿no me conoces?...- Se atrevió a preguntar al fin. Kagome lo miró entonces sorprendida.

-Con... ¿Conocerlo?- Repitió impresionada. Inuyasha la observó con detenimiento unos segundos que le parecieron eternos y finalmente ella movió la cabeza negativamente.- ¿Debería?- Preguntó nuevamente levantando ella sus dos delgadas cejas. El joven sintió nuevamente que su corazón se destrozaba, pero en fin, tal vez... la situación... podía ser... ¿mejor?

-No... sí... bueno... - Inuyasha puso ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela y caminó un par de pasos, rodeándola, aunque con la vista baja, luego, en cuanto estuvo frente a la chimenea volvió a mirarla con detenimiento, la joven seguía cada unos de sus pasos y movimientos.- Te vi... en la boda de mi amigo Miroku... y Sango... - Dijo al fin, entonces Kagome que tenía la cara completamente contraída sonrió ampliamente y sus miedos se disiparon.

-Oh¿Eres amigo de ellos entonces?

-Claro... - Murmuró esbozando una leve sonrisa. Kagome entonces pareció respirar más tranquila-... y pasaba por el conservatorio de música y... tu rostro se me hizo familiar...- Mintió, esta vez desviando sus ojos-... entonces... cuando te recordé e iba a hablarte.. te desmayaste en la calle...

-Oh... que vergüenza... - Suspiró Kagome bajando también la mirada-... es que... supongo que tenía demasiada fiebre... tengo una gripe algo fuerte... y... no me sentía muy bien... la enfermera del conservatorio me dio algunas medicinas... dice que debo ir al médico... y tomar reposo también.. que debo descansar...- Sonrió y luego volvió a mirarlo- Lo siento.. hablo demasiado a veces.

Inuyasha sonrió y sintió escalofríos en la espalda, escuchaba las mismas palabras, las mismas excusas, pero había pasado tanto tiempo ya.

_- ... Y Sango dice que este lugar es realmente hermoso, pero yo creo que las palabras no lo superan... jamás pensé ver tan blanca la cumbre del Monte Fuji... Lo siento... hablo demasiado a veces..._

-No te preocupes... me gusta escuchar... - Susurró él y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Inuyasha no podía evitarlo, sentirse perdido en aquellos ojos castaños y soñadores era más de lo que podía pedir, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo, sobre todo después de casi pensar, que estaba muerta.

-He hablado puras tonterías... - Dijo ella de pronto sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer, de alguna manera sentía algo extraño, como... cuando uno no sabe si esta despierto o esta soñando. Kagome pasó nerviosa un mechón tras su oreja y luego, para romper aquel momento sonrió más abiertamente y tendió su mano blanca y delgada hacia el hombre-... debería haber comenzado con esto... mi nombre es Kagome... Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha sintió otra vez como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban tanto que parecían querer salir del pecho, miró por unos segundos la mano que ella le ofrecía y luego levantó los ojos hacia la muchacha. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo recordara?... Tal vez... después de aquel accidente ella... había quedado con algún tipo de secuela... si fuera eso... ¿por qué no sabía nada aún?... aunque no sabía si sentirse triste porque ella lo veía como un perfecto desconocido... o tal vez aquello era la ventaja para comenzar... o simplemente recuperar... lo que nunca pudo ser... tendió al fin su mano y la enlazó con la de la joven, que sonrió cortésmente, sin saber las reacciones que provocaba en el joven hombre. Inuyasha hubiera querido abalanzarse y besarla, pero tragó saliva desviando la mirada de los tentadores labios de la muchacha y la retiró más pronto de lo esperado.

-Yo... mi nombre es Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Taisho... - Y el apellido fue pronunciado casi en un susurro, como si hubiera tenido miedo de decirlo. Kagome sintió escalofríos, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y lo miró sin expresión, por un momento la canción volvía repetirse, entonces ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza, la punción se hacía esta vez más dolorosa y cayó nuevamente sentada en el sofá. Él se acercó presuroso a su lado y se puso en cuclillas, intentando mirarla. - ¿Sucede algo?

-No... no... es... mi cabeza... es... jaqueca... se ha acentuado mucho en estos días... debe ser la gripe... - Musitó pero sin poder ocultar el dolor que le estaba produciendo.

-Estas... temblando... ¿qué puedo hacer?... – Se preguntó en voz alta y con angustia más para si mismo que para la muchacha, ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo con aquellos ojos que parecían desnudar la verdad de su propio corazón.

-Me puedes... ¿dar algo té?... tengo frío... - Murmuró apenas y él entonces se levantó de súbito y corrió a la cocina, en donde ella pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de la vajilla que chocaba y el ruido también de los pasos del hombre. Suspiró la joven e intentó hacerse valor para ignorar el dolor que tenía. Caminó unos pasos y se acercó a los ventanales, desde el lugar se podía ver un bello y amplio jardín. Ella volvió a arrugar el ceño, parecía que el hombre era de dinero... parecía que su amiga Sango sólo conocía gente de la clase alta... o tal vez, y era lo más seguro, es que el joven era amigo del que era ahora esposo de Sango. Era lo más probable.

-Toma...

Ella volteó y él tenía la mano tendida con una pequeña taza de té humeante sobre un platillo. Cuando Kagome lo tomó no pudo dejar de maravillarse por la vajilla, era muy delicada, estaba segura que podía ser de porcelana china.

-Gracias... - Murmuró llevando sus labios hasta la taza y bebiendo un poco. Sintió el calor que refrescaba su cuerpo, era cierto, hacía algunos momentos atrás el calor de la fiebre la agobiaba, pero de pronto había sentido una inesperada ola de frío, su cuerpo tiritaba y todo no hacía más que confirmar que debía asistir cuanto antes al hospital- Veo que... tienes muchas cosas que parecen antiguas... ¿acaso eres coleccionista o algo así?- Preguntó sin más. Inuyasha sonrió a medias y miró su propia habitación.

-No... yo... soy historiador... trabajo en un museo... y doy charlas... - Respondió. Suspiró con dolor. Y pensar que hacía tres años ella le había hecho la misma pregunta y él, en ese entonces, había respondido que estaba recién egresado.- Y tu ¿Qué haz hecho?... ¿qué haces?- Corrigió de pronto. Recordaba perfectamente, aquella vez, que Kagome también había egresado, pero de la secundaria.

-Estudio... música... estoy en un conservatorio de música.

Él arrugó el ceño y la observó con detenimiento, La joven daba otro sorbo a su té pero evitaba mirarlo, aún le apenaba tener que decir que cantaba cuando el sólo pensar que podía subir a un escenario la aterraba.

-Ahh... sí... fue allí que te vi... música clásica¿verdad?

Ella sonrió avergonzada y asintió.

-Sí... ópera... en realidad... aunque hay veces en que... cantamos lo que sea... pero ahora nuestro conservatorio esta preparando la ópera de reapertura del teatro _Art Sphere._

-Oh! Entonces... debes conocer a la famosa soprano Kagura¿no?- Preguntó él con interés y Kagome alzó la vista y sonrió.

-Sí... claro, es la primera soprano...

-Vaya... quien iba a imaginarlo... no pensé nunca... que cantaras... - Murmuró como si de pronto olvidara que ella estaba a su lado. Kagome carraspeó incómoda y entonces él se percató que había pensado en voz alta.- Lo siento... es que... no pensé... es eso...

-No te preocupes... - Murmuró sonriendo divertida y luego de unos instantes volvió a mirar el jardín. Inuyasha pudo admirarla mejor, pero estaba tan lejana, desconocido, para ella era un completo desconocido. No sabía si sentirse alegre por ello... o miserablemente triste, patético. Pero...

-Oh! Es muy tarde- Dijo ella de pronto mirando el reloj de pulsera que colgaba de su muñeca- Has sido muy amable... muchas gracias por todo.- Acotó acercándose hasta la mesa de centro y dejando la taza de té semi lleno sobre el.

-Puedo... puedo ir a dejarte...

-Has sido muy amable... pero, no, gracias... - Sonrió de manera afable y miró el pequeño bolso que estaba sobre el sofá, lo cruzó sobre su pecho e hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.- Muchas gracias nuevamente.

Antes de que él pudiera decir más, la chica caminó hasta lo que era la puerta y salió recibiendo el aire helado de la tarde que ya moría. Se detuvo en el umbral mirando nuevamente el jardín, alzó los ojos y vio que los grandes arboles tenían un hermoso follaje verde claro, amarillo, café claros y oscuros, parecían obra de una pintura, las hojas comenzaron a caer lentamente casi sobre su cabeza, como un sueño, y ella sonrió, a pesar de todo, la vida era bella.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: Hola amigas, contrario a lo que deben haber pensado, esta historia, intento, que sea "tierna" pero en fin... ya sé que a muchas les da pena Kagome... y pues... no sé... otro dato es que el otoño es la estación que escogí esta vez porque es como un estado de "somnolencia cosas que pienso... y quepienso que hacen crear un ambiente adecuado al fic... ehmmm ¿qué mas? ah! Gracias por leer y por sus reviews... y gracias también por los saludos de cumpleaños arigatou y nos vemos ;)**

**_Lady Sakura._**


	5. El Benefactor

**Capítulo 5: "El Benefactor"**

Miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. La verdad no esperaba estar tan desorientada ¿dónde se suponía que estaba? Caminó un par de pasos hasta llegar a una esquina, la villa en general era bastante elegante, grandes casonas con amplios jardines predominaban en el lugar. Kagome entonces volteó y para su alivio el hombre había salido hasta las afueras de su casa, buscándola. Ella volvió a caminar hasta su lado y lo miró con sorpresa.

-Pero... ¿dónde se supone que estamos?

Inuyasha se pasó la mano por el cabello algo nervioso desviando su mirada interrogativa, luego creyó que tartamudearía, sin embargo la voz salió natural de sus labios.

-En Roppongi Hills.

-¿Qué!- Kagome lo miró sin creer y luego miró a su alrededor. No podía, ser, no podía estar tan lejos del conservatorio de música-... bueno... - Dijo intentando tranquilizarse-... deberías... haberme dejado en un hospital antes que traerme a tu casa... ¿porqué?- Aún no entendía como era que aquel sujeto, que apenas la conocía, la había llevado a su casa, estaban algo lejos del conservatorio, lo más prudente hubiera sido haberla dejado allí... o en el hospital...

-Lo siento... ya te dije que no quería que estuvieras en un frío hospital... no pensé en nada más.- Respondió con seriedad, esta vez mirando directamente a los ojos de la muchacha. Kagome lo observó sin desviar la vista, lo encontraba algo incomprensible, pero... sabía que los ricos tenían formas bastantes extravagantes de pensar. Suspiró y levantó una ceja ya más calmada, pero sin dejar de mirarlo sin expresión.

-Supongo que no me habrás cargado todo el trayecto ¿verdad?

-Tomé un taxi.- Respondió él sin más. Kagome enrojeció, tanta sinceridad la pasmaba.

-Un taxi... - Masculló la chica mirando de reojo la cartera y pensando si tenía el dinero suficiente para irse ahora por el mismo medio. Sabía perfectamente que por aquel lugar residencial los buses no llegaban. Antes que pudiera decir algo vio al hombre levantar el brazo y enseguida un taxi paró a su lado, él habló unos segundos con el conductor y luego abrió la puerta trasera. Kagome se le quedó mirando, impresionada, parecía que sabía lo que pensaba.

-Te llevará hasta tu casa... - Dijo sin más, pero la mirada de aquel hombre era bastante diferente a cuando estaban en la casa, ahora la observaba directo a los ojos, casi, que la hacía sentir incómoda. Luego de titubear no le quedó otra más que entrar al automóvil, él cerró la puerta y ella hizo una pequeña mueca inclinándose hasta la ventana semi abierta.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo sin más. Él asintió con levedad y en segundos el vehículo partió. Se quedó de pie al lado de la calle mirando como se alejaba de él. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, cómo concebir que las cosas estuvieran en ese punto. Le dañaba tanto, pero estaba convencido de una cosa: No sería la última vez que la vería.

&&&&&&&&

El aroma a limón llegaba claramente a su nariz, a pesar de su condición. Ella miró de reojo la taza que humeaba sobre el velador y se preguntaba si realmente aquella medicina casera podría mitigar el dolor de garganta que sentía. Escuchó voces, se sentó sobre la cama, atenta, y los pasos se hicieron más sonoros hasta que la puerta de su habitación fue abierta. La joven levantó las colchas hasta la altura de la barbillla flexionando las rodillas y mirando a la expectativa a sus visitantes. Arrugó el ceño, ladeó el rostro y luego de mirar los ojos azules y serios, casi arrogantes del hombre, miró a su madre que sonreía levemente.

-Doctor... ¿Koizumi?- Preguntó sin creer que su antiguo médico de la ciudad de Kurama se encontrara precisamente ahora en su habitación, junto a su madre. No lo hubiera reconocido sin su delantal blanco pero ahora vestía casi de manera casual, aunque en su mano llevaba su infaltable maletín negro de galeno.

-Vaya... creí que no me conocerías- Sonrió él acercándose hasta la joven y sentándose a su lado, la muchacha lo miró aún impresionada y su madre fue quien respondió a su comprensible inquietud.

-El doctor Kouga Koizumi llamó esta tarde preguntando por tu salud... - Dijo mirando con seriedad a la joven-... y he aprovechado para decirle que tienes gripe...

-¿Vino desde Kurama a... - La joven había abierto impresionada los ojos y miraba al doctor sin creer que él hubiera viajado tanto, por ella.

-No, no Kagome... me trasladaron hace poco al hospital de Tokio... – Respondió él abriendo el maletín y sacando una pequeña paleta de madera que acercó a la boca de la chica-... abre tu boca que quiero ver que tan dañada estan tus admigdalas.

La muchacha miró a su madre como si no creyera en la respuesta del doctor. Había algo en él, siempre lo había sentido. Era su manera demasiado amable para su gusto, también era la forma en que la trataba, y la curiosidad a veces fastidiosa de querer saberlo todo. Sabía que hablaba mucho con su mamá. Y que la señora Higurashi confiaba al cien por ciento en él. Seguía al pie de la letra sus consejos, de él precisamente había sido la idea de que hiciera algo que ocupara su tiempo libre, algo que fuera como una terapia, algo como el canto.

-¿Y?- Preguntó la mujer acercándose hasta la pareja. Kagome cerraba la boca y miraba algo avergonzada al médico. No le era del todo rechazable, lo encontraba bastante guapo. Enrojeció más cuando él notó su mirar y sonrió ampliamente, Kagome de inmediato miró a su madre.

-Ya te dije que me siento mejor.

-Es cierto... sólo hay un leve enrojecimiento... – Se levantó y miró a la señora Higurashi- Le recetaré algunas medicinas... creo que deberá tomar reposo un día más... – Dijo mirando a la mujer y después se volvió hasta la chica-... luego puedes seguir con tus clases... aunque no abuses con el canto... - Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha, que intentaba no tomar muy en cuenta sus actitudes-... Me alegra haber llamado... usted sabe señora Higurashi... cualquier cosa que necesite me llama a este teléfono- Sacó de uno de los bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño pedazo de cartulina rectangular en donde con letras impresas color dorado salía su nombre y numero móvil.

-Es usted muy amable- Respondió la mujer algo emocionada.

-Pero la terapia terminó, así que no creo que lo necesite más- Interrumpió Kagome desde la cama. Su madre arrugó el ceño y él volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila... estoy seguro que no me necesitarás... como médico, así lo espero.- Respondió y luego salió de la habitación seguido de su madre que no sin antes la miró algo enojada. Minutos más tarde ella volvió a entrar en la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-No debiste ser tan mal educada con el joven Kouga.

-Es que... se supone que aquella etapa estaba superada, tú misma me lo dijiste mamá...

-Pero él dice que eres su paciente favorita... te estima mucho... no deberías ser tan descortés con alguien al cual le debes casi la vida.- Las palabras se tornaron poco a poco en solemnes y entonces Kagome sintió que la piel se erizaba. Era cierto, él había sido el médico que la había ayudado allá en Kurama, fue la primera persona que vio luego de despertar del accidente, sus consejos habían sido muy válidos, asertivos, pero aún así, le disgustaba saber que su madre confiaba ciegamente en ese hombre... y que sus palabras eran tan sobreprotectoras como las de ella... a veces sentía que habían muchos secretos entre ellos dos... y ahora, con él en la misma ciudad, sentía que estaba siendo doblemente protegida... no, vigilada.

&&&&&&&&

Los rayos de sol se colaban por los amplios ventanales del conservatorio de música y Kagome, aprovechando que todos estaban en la sala principal recibiendo una charla de la ópera que pronto se iba a montar en el teatro _Art Sphere, _se encontraba sentada sola en el piso recibiendo los rayos como una caricia tranquilizadora sobre su cara.

_-La forza del destino_... La fuerza del destino... - Murmuró mirando el piano solitario ahora. Escuchaba a lo lejos los primeros solfeos de Kagura, la soprano que interpretaría a _Leonora_, en la opera y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces sola aquí?- Preguntó su profesor cuando entró a la habitación. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-No hago absolutamente nada- Respondió con gracia. Escuchó los pasos del joven que se acercaba a su lado y luego notó que tomaba una de sus manos y la instaba a levantarse. Ella abrió los ojos y lo observó algo irritada.- ¿Qué hace?

-Debes ir al salón- Respondió con seriedad y Kagome entonces se levantó del suelo- Ha llegado una comitiva de benefactores, estan viendo los preparativos de la obra.

-Pero... yo no tengo nada que ver con eso... no participo en ella.

-Es igual, todos los que estamos aquí debemos saludar a estas personas... son los ricos quienes nos ayudan en todo esto... además... un benefactor preguntó por ti. – Aún de la mano la llevó casi a rastras hasta el gran salón. Todos conversaban y al parecer la reunión se había convertido en una pequeña velada. Kagome pudo notar que la gran mayoría sostenía una copa de lo que parecía champán.

-Vaya... las cosas que hay que hacer para... - No alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque tan pronto como había aparecido en el salón, notó que un hombre se acercaba a ella. Él tenía la mirada dorada clavada sobre la suya, vestía un muy formal traje sastre negro con camisa blanca y sobre su mano una copa de champan. Cuando estuvo frente a ella venía con una sonrisa que desapareció al instante al ver que su acompañante sostenía de la mano a la joven. Kagome no pudo menos que sonreír, encontraba que era una casualidad el volver a ver de nuevo a aquel hombre tan gentil.- Señor... Taisho... - Saludó casi en broma. Inuyasha se había quedado estático frente a ellos y dio una nueva mirada rápida hacia sus manos aún enlazadas. Houjo lo notó y la soltó de inmediato.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó al fin Inuyasha sonriendo a medias, casi cínicamente.

-¿Se conocen, verdad?- Preguntó el profesor mirando de reojo y con curiosidad a su alumna. Kagome sólo sonrió pero fue finalmente Inuyasha quien habló.

-Es amiga... de unos amigos...

Ambos se miraron casi de manera cómplice y luego de unos segundos Houjo caminó hacia la mesa de un costado tomando una copa.

-Conque eres un benefactor... - Murmuró Kagome y mirándolo aún divertida. Él aún estaba algo disgustado por haberla visto tomada de la mano de aquel profesor pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque el otro ya estaba a su lado y le daba la copa a la muchacha.

-La verdad es que soy benefactor hace mucho... aunque nunca había venido.- Respondió el joven de ojos dorados dándole un sorbo a su bebida y mirando de igual forma a la joven.

-Sí, Kagura siempre habla de usted.- Respondió Houjo con algo de malicia. Kagome sólo levantó ambas cejas, divertida buscó con sus ojos a la mujer que se encontraba rodeada de otros empresarios, aunque los miraba directo a ellos, y su mirada no le agradó del todo. Ya estaba, iba a seguir teniendo problemas con ella.

-Es que la conozco... un poco... – Sonrió él volteando y mirando a la mujer que le dio una semi sonrisa-... es novia de mi hermano. - Respondió con convicción y entonces Kagome sonrió más.

-Ah, vaya... ya veo...

Houjo se alejó de ellos no sin antes inclinar la cabeza ante Inuyasha en señal de respeto. Kagome dejó la copa de champán casi llena y el hombre se posó a su lado.

-Me alegra volverte a ver.- Dijo sin más. Kagome ladeó el rostro y lo miró, en ese momento, sintió algo extraño, su corazón comenzó a latir algo apresurado y eso la incomodaba, enrojeció y se pasó un mechón tras la oreja, era algo que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.- ¿estas mejor?

-Oh, claro que sí... no fue nada, en todo caso...

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, Kagome dirigió sus ojos hacia el salón, todos conversaban animadamente y de pronto vio que Kagura se acercaba hasta un gran piano quedando la habitación en completo silencio. La voz de su canto comenzó a llenar el lugar y Kagome pudo reconocer la canción, era parte de un fragmento de la opera que iban a representar. Todos estaban tan silenciosos y casi conmovidos, ella era sin dudas una excelente soprano y lo demostraba con creces ahora en entonar algo casi a capella. Cuando finalizó las personas aplaudieron a rabiar y el orgullo y satisfacción en la cara de la mujer era completamente notorio, dio una mirada rápida de desdeño a Kagome pero ésta, como era casi usual, no le importó.

-Es una excelente soprano... - Dijo sin embargo la muchacha y miró al hombre. Ahora que se encontraba cerca suyo llegaba hasta su nariz un delicioso perfume varonil que le evocaba a naturaleza. Inuyasha se acercó casi más a ella, estaban lado a lado, pero sus siluetas casi se rozaban.

-Y.. ¿qué papel interpretarás tu?

Kagome lo miró casi pasmada. ¿Ella?. Sonrió nerviosa y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, yo no participo, apenas llegué hace unas semanas a este conservatorio... además... soy una novata.

-Me gustaría... escucharte.- Dijo él sin más y Kagome volvió a mirarlo rápidamente. Sus mejillas estaban algo enrojecidas, se sentía inquieta de pronto, como un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Ah, jajaja... bueno yo... no me gusta cantar para extraños.- La cara de seductor del hombre se ensombreció de pronto, la miró adolorido, frustrado. Se había inclinado hacia ella pero en cuanto escuchó esas palabras volvió a erguirse y tragó con algo de dificultad.

-Entiendo... - Musitó. Extraño, él era un extraño para ella. ¿Qué hacer si él mismo lo deseaba así? Hubiera querido derramar tal vez una lagrima pero se repuso con rapidez. La pequeña recepción estaba llegando a su fin y ya comenzaban a retirarse, un hombre anciano se acercó a ellos y miró al joven historiador.

-¿Te vas ya?

Kagome lo miró y él también lo hizo, luego volvió hacia el hombre y negó.

-Acompañaré a la señorita a su casa.

La joven hubiera querido rechazarle pero de alguna manera no dijo nada, es más, deseaba poder estar un momento más a su lado. Luego de unos minutos en que el cuarto se fue vaciando, ella salió y al rato volvió con su abrigo y una pequeña cartera que cruzaba el pecho, Inuyasha la siguió y ambos salieron a la calle. Para Kagome aquello había sido algo completamente espontaneo, pero no para Inuyasha, su intención era clara desde el principio, no importaba nada ahora, necesitaba recuperarla.

Continuará...


	6. Un Paseo por el Parque

**Capítulo 6: "Un paseo por el parque"**

Aunque habían caminado bastante, las palabras que habían intercambiado eran casi mínimas al comienzo. Luego, Kagome había preguntado al joven hombre si tenía noticias de su amiga Sango. Inuyasha había negado.

-Los amigos no se acuerdan de sus amigos en su luna de miel- Respondió él con sorna. La muchacha había reído pero su rostro se tornó serio demasiado rápido. Había tanto que deseaba saber de Sango que ahora sólo debía esperar.

El sol suave de otoño aun estaba en lo alto y de pronto ella se detuvo en las afueras de lo que era el parque _Hama Rikyu_, Inuyasha la observó y sonrió.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-¿No te molesta?- Preguntó ella con seriedad- Es que... siempre paso por las afueras y... nunca me he dado el tiempo para recorrerlo.- Sin contar que realmente le desagradaba visitarlo sola. Estaba convencida que había ciertos lugares que debían ser recorridos y admirados por dos... o más.

Él asintió y entonces ambos entraron al parque. En realidad era un gran jardín emplazado en la capital, que se ubicaba a un lado de la bahía de Tokio. Habían numerosos árboles, muchos de los cuales eran cerezos y duraznos que a esta altura del año sólo mostraban sus ramas sin hojas y que daban un aspecto algo triste. La gente que allí estaba era en su mayoría familias con niños que rodaban por el pasto de los amplios prados y también algunos jugueteaban bajo la sombra de los inmensos arboles que se encontraban más al interior. Si uno se adentraba más en el parque se podía admirar la bahía, y en la noche un espectáculo maravilloso de luces le daba un aire algo mágico.

-Dijiste... - La voz ronca del hombre la hizo detenerse y mirarlo intrigada-... que habías llegado hace poco al conservatorio ¿no es así?

-Así es- Respondió sonriendo y mirando luego las hojas secas de los arboles que comenzaban a caer llevadas por la suave brisa del viento.

-Y... ¿de donde vienes entonces?- Inuyasha sintió que estaba demasiado nervioso, pero no podía dejar de saber, necesitaba aclarar tantas cosas aún. Kagome sonrió y estiró una mano para recibir una hoja seca sobre su palma.

-De Kurama...

-¿Kurama?- Repitió sorprendido y tragando saliva con dificultad. Kagome estaba tan distraída que no se percataba de las reacciones del joven. Inuyasha no podía creer que había estado tan cerca todo este tiempo, Kurama estaba a un escaso par de horas desde Tokio.

-Emmm, no creas que siempre viví allá- Sonrió ella mirándolo a los ojos- Yo nací aquí... en realidad... - Ella dejó de sonreír y volvió a retomar su caminata. Un hombre vendía algunos globos para los niños y más allá había un mimo que jugaba y se burlaba de algunos paseantes.

-Sango... - Dijo de pronto él cuando la alcanzó nuevamente y la joven pareció no reaccionar ante sus palabras-... ella dijo que... desapareciste... que te buscó después de...

-¿Un accidente?- Terminó Kagome la frase mirándolo a los ojos. Él asintió, si se hubiera mirado a un espejo, hubiera notado lo extremadamente pálido que estaba.- La verdad... y puede que sea algo... loco... - Musitó ella intentado sonreír y esta vez sintiendo que estaba un algo incómoda.-... es que... después de un accidente que tuve... yo... la verdad... – Pasó sus manos nerviosas por el tirante de su pequeño bolso-... olvidé algunas cosas... por ejemplo, me había olvidado de ella... y de su novio, bueno, esposo.- Corrió rápidamente. Inuyasha asintió levemente - Sólo cuando la vi en la calle y ella me saludó pude recordarla.

-Y... ¿sólo los olvidaste a ellos?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Yo creo que sí... bueno, pero eso ya pasó... - Sonrió intentado no darle más importancia al asunto y para cambiar de tema recordó algo que le intrigaba- ¿y tu? Me dijiste que eras benefactor del conservatorio pero nunca te apareces por ahí..

-Bueno... no tenía razones para hacerlo- Respondió él bajando la vista y sonriendo.

-¿Y ahora sí?- Preguntó Kagome casi sin pensar. Él levantó el rostro y la miró a los ojos.

-Sí- Respondió sin titubear. Kagome sintió que su corazón iba a salir del pecho, la sonrisa burlona que tenía en esos momentos desapareció de inmediato de su rostro. De pronto ella se detuvo justo en un grupo de no más de cinco personas que estaban alrededor de una mujer que cantaba y su voz parecía sumergirlos casi en un sueño:

_The stranger sang a theme_

_el extraño cantó una canción_

_del sueño de alguien mas_

_las hojas comenzaron a caer_

_y nadie más habló_

_pero parece que no puedo recordar_

_cuando tu llegaste_

_Ingenue_

_Ingenua..._

-Bonita canción... pero triste... - Murmuró Inuyasha. Kagome se estremeció, alzó la vista y vio las hojas caer casi como si fuera en cámara lenta. De pronto tenía la loca sensación que aún no despertaba del todo... parecía que estaba sumergida de alguna manera... en un sueño... no, en el limbo del sueño... el límite de la realidad y la inconsciencia...

_Ingenue_

_ingenua_

_Ya no sé que hacer..._

Tuvo una extraña sensación de angustia y más que nada de tristeza, sus ojos se empañaron con lagrimas, tal vez era la canción, la mujer cantaba con tanto sentimiento, tal vez esa era la razón. La brisa del viento sopló más fuerte y se abrazó a si misma sintiendo escalofríos. Miró al hombre que parecía observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Debo irme... – Murmuró con seriedad pero su mirada se concentró en la suya. Por primera vez notaba los hermosos ojos dorados del hombre, que brillaban y parecían querer decir mil cosas, olvidando de pronto su propio malestar anterior.- Tus ojos... son tan hermosos...

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado y aún más, sorprendido, ella sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pasó la mano por el cabello y movió la cabeza, como si lo que hubiera salido de su boca hubiera sido sin pensar.

-Bueno... gracias... - Susurró él algo avergonzado pero infinitamente halagado. Ella volvió a mirarlo y sonrió levemente.

_Ingenua_

_Ya no sé que hacer..._

-Tengo que irme... - Volvió a repetir pero no se movió de su lugar... escuchaba la canción a lo lejos y su corazón comenzaba a latir algo apresurado, aquel hombre tenía un mirar demasiado hipnotizante, cautivador. Luego pareció darse cuenta nuevamente que estaba comportándose como una tonta y sonrió - Oye... si llama Sango... envíale saludos de mi parte... no creo que ella me llame a casa...

-¿No?- Preguntó Inuyasha levantando ambas cejas y acercándose más a ella. Kagome bajó los ojos y se concentró en los botones de su traje mientras hablaba.

-Mi... mamá... esta algo... disgustada con ella... – Alzó la vista y se mordió un poco los labios.

-Oh!- Inuyasha pestañeó confundido y algo asustado y ella sonrió levemente.- Entonces... sería conveniente... que tampoco le hablaras de mi... - Respondió apenas aprovechando la oportunidad que tenía esta vez. Kagome rió de buena gana rompiendo el ambiente incómodo que desde hacía ya varios minutos de cernía sobre sus cabezas.

-Pero tú no tienes nada que ver!

-Bueno... - Murmuró casi de forma gutural-... uno nunca sabe...

La chica lo miró y arrugó el ceño, luego su rostro se distendió y sonrió con suavidad.

-Bromista- Respondió sin embargo. Al voltear él la siguió y llegaron hasta las afueras del parque, Kagome volvió a detenerse y lo miró a los ojos- Dijiste que... trabajabas en un museo... ¿puedo saber cual?

-¿Me visitarás acaso?- Preguntó él otra vez sintiéndose halagado. Su mente voló años atrás, le era inevitable comparar a la Kagome tres años menor. Sin lugar a dudas ella había madurado... era... más mujer.

-Mmmm... - Murmuró la joven pensativa y luego sonriendo al hombre-... uno nunca sabe...

Inuyasha sonrió divertido por primera vez en largo tiempo. Caminaron lado a lado y luego de unos instantes él volvió a hablar.

-En el museo de historia medieval... - Kagome lo contempló y sonrió pero él prosiguió.-... aunque... no creo que sea el lugar adecuado...

-¿Adecuado?- Repitió ella levantando ambas cejas. Inuyasha la observó con ternura.

-Para... una cita... - Murmuró y la miró con detenimiento. Kagome abrió algo más los ojos sorprendida y enrojeció, ladeando luego el rostro y sonriendo inquieta.

-Ja¿Cita?... ¿Quién dijo que era una cita?... además... ni siquiera sé si eres casado... o tienes novia...

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio y entonces ella miró de reojo su mano, pero para su extraño alivio no había ninguna argolla en su dedo.

-¿Y tu?- Preguntó de pronto él y Kagome pareció no entender- ¿Acaso es tu novio el profesor del conservatorio? Él sostenía tu mano... - Reprochó algo molesto pero intentando con todas sus fuerzas no demostrarlo tanto ante ella.

-¿Houjo?- Preguntó sorprendida e Inuyasha apretó sus puños sin poder evitarlo más.- Quieres decir ¿el profesor Houjo? Noo, claro que no... es mi profesor... nada más... - Inuyasha exhaló el aire que tenía retenido y sintió un agradable alivio.

-Bueno... de cualquier modo... - Dijo de pronto él alzando nuevamente sus ojos dorados hacia ella-... de cualquier modo espero que vayas... y podamos hablar más... será un placer para mi... puedes ir cuando quieras...

-Claro! Además... - Respondió ella aún sonriendo-... se supone que debo ser amable con un benefactor.- Inuyasha volvió a reír divertido ante sus comentarios.

-Y espero que la próxima vez... me dejes escuchar tu voz... - Acotó mirándola con seriedad. Para Kagome la situación era como un juego, pero las palabras y ademanes, sin contar con la mirada del hombre eran todo lo contrario. La confundía un poco, el joven era demasiado serio, era como si cada palabra emitida fuera de vida o muerte, casi, aunque no podía negar que él era agradable, bastante más que cualquier hombre que había conocido hasta ahora.

-Eso... lo veremos... - Respondió ella mordiéndose el labio y dándole una ultima mirada. Volteó y se alejó de él al instante. Inuyasha se quedó estático en mitad de la calle observándola hasta que la perdió de vista Sintió que su corazón latía aún con una fuerza desmedida, pero sentía también un extraño temblor en el cuerpo. Era... como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo... aunque a decir verdad, aquella vez no se sintió tan enamorado como lo estaba ahora.

-Si tu supieras... pequeña Kagome... - Musitó sintiendo la herida nuevamente arder en su espalda y que le traía a la memoria los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado que deseaba olvidar- Si tu supieras... – Deseando esta vez que el día que lo visitara, fuera muy pronto.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Casi me da ataque... cuando estaba subiendo este cap. la pc comenzó a trabajar extraño, luego se apagó sola, luego no quería abrir las carpetas y ahí me dije "le entró un virus, soné"... ufff, el tremendo susto, en fin, borré todos los archivos temporales de Internet y ahora funciona bien... de otra forma no habría podido actualizar... Jejeje... n.n'

-En fin... como escribí en mi blog, la canción se llama "**_Life in mono_**" (según yo: "La vida en un color")y apareció una vez en "La Femme Nikita"... adecuada por supuesto al fic... la ocuparé más adelante...

-Ahh, estoy inspirada en este fic, intentaré que sea romántico (aunque ese es mi fuerte¿no?) el que este cap. haya salido corto fue porque me quise abocar solamente a la visita al parque... ya tendremos más situaciones... tranquilas... jejeje...

-Ultimo... muchas gracias por los comentarios, ya saben que alimentan mi alma jejeje. Nos vemos pronto, eso espero. Gracias por leer.

**_Lady Sakura._**


	7. Leve Despertar

**Capítulo 7: "Leve Despertar"**

Inuyasha se encontraba tumbado casi en un sofá negro muy mullido de su estudio, bebiendo lo que esta vez era su segunda copa de coñac en las rocas y con la música clásica que inundaba la habitación, sin embargo su mirar perdido en algún punto de la habitación denotaba lo absorto que estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de nada sólo hasta cuando sintió las delgadas y frías manos en su cuello que se enrollaban como una soga y el beso leve en la mejilla lo hizo darse cuenta entonces que ya no estaba solo, sino que frente a él se alzaba la figura alta y lánguida de la mujer que él conocía perfectamente y que lo miraba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Me has extrañado?- Preguntó ésta sacándose el sombrero y los cabellos negros y lisos cayeron sobre su espalda, más abajo de la cintura. Inuyasha la observó sin emoción, como hacía tanto tiempo la miraba. – La próxima vez que vaya a ver a mi madre, iremos juntos- Sentenció moviéndose con soltura por la habitación y deteniéndose frente a la licorera.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- Preguntó más por cortesía, la verdad no le interesaba mucho saber, y eso, ella lo sabía perfectamente.

-Mmmm... como siempre... - Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y llenado una copa de coñac puro. Inuyasha observaba esta vez cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Cómo había permitido que la farsa llegara hasta ese punto?... Volvió a beber otro sorbo y tragó esta vez sintiendo la garganta reseca y que el licor causaba un escozor que apenas podía soportar. Se levantó en silencio dejando el vaso vacío en la mesita del lado y ella lo siguió con la vista.- ¿Han llegado ya las impresiones de las invitaciones?

Las palabras se clavaron como veneno en su mente. Ahora esta más seguro que nunca ¿Cómo podía permitir seguir con la farsa? Maldición¿En que estaba pensando?... pues... simplemente en que Kagome ya no existía... pero ahora... ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Kagome estaba viva y él... él ansiaba más que nunca estar a su lado, abrazarla, besarla y quedarse por siempre con ella. Volteó y miró a la mujer que se sentaba distraídamente en el mismo sillón en que momentos antes él había estado. Sus ojos dorados se tornaron sombríos y distantes. Ella alzó al fin la vista he hizo una mueca.

-¿Sucede algo?

Qué si sucedía algo... todo, sucedía todo. Se hizo un silencio en la enorme habitación.

-Debemos hablar.- Dijo de pronto, muy serio. Kikyo frunció el ceño y se revolvió inquieta en el sofá.

-Pues, habla.- Sonrió luego intentando controlar su propio inusitado miedo. Lo conocía, Inuyasha estaba demasiado serio esta vez, seguro que iba a decirle algo de suma importancia.

-Nuestra relación... se deterioró hace mucho tiempo... eso lo sabes...

Ante aquellas palabras el rostro de Kikyo se tornó más pálido aún y sus labios rojos se entreabrieron. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y casi de manera involuntaria, apretó más los dedos en el frío cristal de su copa. Tenía, en el fondo de su alma, la sensación que esto sucedería, pero de alguna manera había actuado para que las cosas siguieran el curso que ella había decidido que tomaran desde hacía años, a pesar de que sabía, que él ya no la amaba.

-Qué... ¿qué quieres decir?- Murmuró sin embargo. Inuyasha se acercó más a ella.

-Lo he pensado... mucho... y cada vez estoy más seguro... - Dijo él tragando otra vez con dificultad y observando los sombríos ojos de la mujer.-... tú lo sabes... es lo mejor... para ambos...

-¿Lo mejor?- Gruñó casi y se levantó de un salto del sofá.- ¿De qué estas hablando?- Había tenido un largo viaje y estaba cansada sin contar que también irritada, era lo que menos esperaba tener, al menos, en esta oportunidad.

-Que lo que vamos a hacer es... una equivocación... jamás debimos consentirlo.- Respondió el joven con extrema seriedad. Kikyo ladeó el rostro y luego frunció el ceño, casi asqueada.

-¿Qué!... ¿me ausento tres semanas y te arrepientes?- Gritó exasperada- No, no puedo creerlo, estas jugando... - Musitó caminado lentamente y luego volteó a mirarlo.- Estas bromeando¿verdad?

Inuyasha la observó con seriedad ¿cómo había podido permitir seguir con algo que a todas luces ya no funcionaba?

-No debemos casarnos- Sentenció él sin embargo y las lagrimas se asomaron de inmediato a los ojos de ella, que, sabía, eran las palabras finales de todo lo que había forjado.

-No... - Gimió casi balbuceando, bajó la vista como si le costase reaccionar y luego los alzó hacia él en señal de súplica-... No puedes hacerme esto... no... a semanas de nuestra boda... Esta todo preparado... todo listo... - Inuyasha la miró impasible, podría parecer un hombre frío y hasta sin corazón por lo que estaba haciendo, pero a él también le dolía, era el culpable de haber creado ilusiones en alguien que no se lo merecía, todo por intentar seguir algo que creía podría cambiar.

Kikyo lo observaba con un nudo en la garganta y lo miró con súplica ¿qué dirían los demás cuando supiesen que no se casaría con él?... ¿qué diría la sociedad?.. ¿Sus amigas?... ¿Su propia familia que anhelaba salir adelante a costa de su futuro acaudalado esposo?... ¿y cómo permitir que la dejase si ella lo amaba tanto? Lo amaba, casi, como una insana obsesión.

-Es definitivo... Kikyo... - Respondió él sintiéndose miserable y desgraciado. Podría haberse evitado la escena si tan solo lo hubiera pensado mucho antes, antes... cuando todo en verdad había terminado. La mujer derramó una lagrima por su pálida mejilla y luego de un tortuoso momento se acercó presurosa a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No... ¿qué hice de mal?... ¿porqué?

-No es tu culpa... es mía... - Respondió correspondiendo suavemente a su abrazo pero intentado pronto separarla de su cuello, ella se negaba a hacerlo, estaba desconsolada, abatida.- Kikyo... tu también lo sabes... esto no funcionaría.

La mujer no respondió pero finalmente se separó de él y buscando un pañuelo en el bolsillo de su abrigó comenzó a secar las lagrimas. Sabía que nada de lo que hiciera esta vez funcionaría. La farsa había terminado, el telón de la comedia se había cerrado. Miró a través de sus ojos enrojecidos al hombre y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Estas enamorado de otra ¿es eso?... necesito saberlo. Dime esta vez la verdad- Preguntó con seriedad. Lo vio tragar forzosamente y el rostro de culpable en el rostro del joven se notaba claramente. Él desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

-No hace falta que sigas con eso... - Respondió en cambio. – Yo... de verdad lo lamento... Kikyo... - Y volteando la miró con dolor pero también con resolución-... aunque nos duela... es mejor esto... a seguir con algo... que sabemos nunca resultará.

A veces, a pesar de los años que había estado a su lado, a pesar del tiempo que habían sido una pareja, había veces en que realmente se daba cuanta que no la conocía, no conocía cómo iban a ser sus reacciones, ni lo que estaba pensando. Esta vez le resultaba igual de desconocida. Ella lo observó en silencio con los ojos sombríos pero con una inusitada tranquilidad. Inuyasha volvió a tragar con dolor, necesitaba un trago, no, dos o tres. Ella finalmente se acercó e inesperadamente lo abofeteó. Bueno, era lo menos que se merecía, eso, Inuyasha lo sabía perfectamente. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla pero no movió un solo músculo de más. Ella quería que él hiciera algo, pero frustrada nuevamente sus ultimas esperanzas fueron en vano. Volteó y tomó su bolso que estaba en el sillón y cruzó la habitación con la cabeza en alto, digna, se decía, tenía que ser digna ahora. Una ultima mirada en el umbral y al no ver reacción se marchó. Maldiciéndolo entre murmullos. Pero ella tenía que saber qué había sucedió para que él cambiara de opinión. Pero si siempre había tenido la impresión de tenerlo a su antojo, sobre todo después de aquel accidente. Ella lo iba a averiguar.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome seguía la pauta musical pero sentía que le costaba demasiado esta vez poder dar con las notas más altas, aunque eso era su punto débil, al menos antes lo intentaba, ahora definitivamente no podía. Houjo la observaba de reojo todo el tiempo y tenía mil preguntas que hacerle, todas con respecto a ese "benefactor" del que ella era inesperadamente amiga. Habían llegado rumores que ellos dos se habían ido juntos de la recepción de algunos días atrás. ¿Porqué?... ¿había algo más entre ellos?

-Lo siento... supongo que aún mi garganta esta algo débil- Dijo ella de pronto sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La miró y apretó los labios, luego sonrió apenas.

-Esta bien... no te preocupes... creo que debes descansar un poco... y no forzaremos tu garganta... - El hombre se levantó pero titubeó unos momentos. Kagome ya se había volteado y concentrado en mirar la pauta musical, hablando más para sí misma.

-Maldición... pero si esto no puede ser tan difícil... bueno... Kagome inhala... exhala... al menos antes salía digno... - Se decía en un murmullo. Houjo la contemplaba todo el tiempo y justo cuando había decidido a hablarle Kagura entró a la habitación sonriendo malévolamente.

-Buenas tardes a todos- Rió con burla y entonces la muchacha volteó y saludó de igual forma.

-Buenas tardes señorita Kagura¿cómo estuvo su viaje?

La mujer levantó una ceja y caminó luego con lentitud hasta los ventanales.

-Muy bien... los días de descanso los necesitaba... ya sabes, debo estar relajada para la opera... - Luego miró a Kagome y sonrió con burla- Ah! Lo siento... eso no lo sabes... pero bueno...

Houjo movió la cabeza algo disgustado pero no dijo nada, en cambio Kagome sólo se encogió de hombros. Kagura sin embargo dejó de sonreír y se acercó más a la chica, esta vez la miró con seriedad.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Setenció.

Kagome pestañeó confundida ¿qué había dicho ella?... ¿qué tenían que hablar?... pero... ¿de qué!

-¿Hablar?- Repitió la joven perpleja. La soprano volteó hacia el pianista y levantó una ceja.

-¿Puede dejarnos a solas un momento?

Houjo, hombre sumiso por naturaleza, agachó la cabeza y salió enseguida de la habitación, pero dejando la puerta semi abierta. Kagome miró a la mujer con nerviosismo ¿pero de qué tenía que hablarle?

-El otro día... en la recepción... me di cuenta que hablabas con Inuyasha Taisho.- Comenzó esta. Kagome asintió apenas, esta vez cerrando el cuadernillo y acercándolo a su pecho.

-Eh... sí... es amigo... de una amiga... - Respondió ella algo temerosa. Es que esa mujer con su aire de diva y su actitud desafiante era, aveces, atemorizante.

-Ja! No me vengas con esas frasecitas tontas! Conozco perfectamente a las chicas como tú

Kagome abrió más los ojos y luego arrugó el ceño. Kagura se cruzaba esta vez de brazos y la miraba desafiante.

-No sé porque me trata así, señorita Kagura... a él apenas lo conozco- Respondió en cambio la muchacha adoptando una actitud muy serena, aunque en verdad estaba demasiado nerviosa. No le gustaba cuando le hablaban de esa manera.

-Vi tus coqueteos, las miradas que le dabas, incluso hiciste que él se fuera contigo... eres una desvergonzada!

Kagome entreabrió los labios sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿pero qué le importaba a ella? Si tenía novio ¿no era precisamente su hermano? Sacudió la cabeza y luego la miró sin expresión, pero estaba fastidiada y disgustada.

-No puedo creer que me venga a regañar por cosas que no le incumben ¿qué le importa a usted lo que yo haga?.- Había sacado la fuerza que muchas veces creía no tenía y la soprano la miró sorprendida- Además ya le dije que apenas lo conozco...

La mujer que había permanecido estática poco a poco se recuperó y exhaló profundamente.

-Claro! Si tú lo dices... pero mejor ni te hagas ilusiones con él... Inuyasha Taisho se va a casar dentro de un mes con su novia de casi toda la vida. Así que más vale no te comportes como una perdida... conozco a las de tu clase... tienes cara de ángel pero en verdad eres todo lo contrario.- Volteó y la dejó dando un portazo. Kagome se había quedado paralizada ¿pero qué se creía esa mujer en entrometerse así en su vida?. Apretó los labios casi con rabia y también el cuadernillo que tenía sobre su pecho. Estaba algo confundida además. ¿Porqué decirle todas esas cosas?. Nunca había tenido una discusión de ese calibre con nadie, sentía que su corazón latía muy fuerte, la sangre corría vertiginosamente dentro de sus venas, la sien comenzó a dolerle.

-Auch!- Se quejó con dolor cerrando los ojos, soltando el cuadernillo que cayó al suelo y llevándose una mano a la sien. – "_Inuyasha Taisho se va a casar dentro de un mes con su novia de casi toda la vida. Así que más vale no te comportes como una perdida"- _Retumbó en su cerebro la frase y ella sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían- ¿Pero qué me importa a mí!- Masculló con rabia, entreabriendo los ojos e irguiéndose poco a poco, dejando caer ambos brazos a los lados mientras sus ojos castaños se perdían en la puerta de donde la soprano había salido.- ¿Qué me importa que se case?- Murmuró nuevamente y recordó la vez que lo vio en la sala de su casa, la forma en que él la miraba, su encuentro en la recepción, su actitud tan amable con ella, casi, como si la cortejase, la visita al parque. Y sintió rabia y tristeza a la vez, casi sin darse cuenta apretó ambos puños de su mano, el corazón latía muy fuerte y tenía deseos incontrolables de llorar ¿llorar? - No vayas a llorar por eso... - Murmuró apenas pero sintiendo que sin poder evitarlo una lagrima resbalaba silenciosa por su mejilla. Y de pronto otra vez la visión de estar en la oscuridad, corriendo, jadeante casi, llorando mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo.

_**De alguna forma sé que no podemos despertar de este sueño**_

_**no es real, pero es nuestro**_

_**tal vez esta noche, volaremos muy lejos**_

_**y nos perderemos antes del amanecer...**_

La canción, allí estaba nuevamente retumbando de manera incesante en su cerebro. Kagome volteó mordiéndose los labios de rabia

-¿Qué me importa?- Volvió a murmurar cerrando fuertemente los ojos y la imagen de la luz del automóvil la cegó por completo, sintiendo el helado metal del este sobre su cuerpo, su cuerpo crujió entero, sintió que volaba casi en medio de la noche, esos segundos fueron eternos y luego, el frío asfalto de la carretera la recibió de lleno. Kagome abrió sus ojos y volteó hacia los ventanales alzando la vista hacia el cielo poblado de nubes, muchas de las cuales eran grises. De pronto, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a cantar sin siquiera pensar.

_**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you**_

_**Encuéntrame después de lo oscuro y yo te sostendré**_

_**no soy nada más que lo ves ahí**_

_**y tal vez esta noche, volaremos muy lejos**_

_**nos perderemos antes del amanecer**_

Al principio la voz salió débil, suave, pero poco a poco fue envolviéndola una ola de emoción, no supo porqué, pero cantaba como si le desgarrase el alma. La habitación vibró por completo y todos los que a esa hora ensayaban dejaron de cantar y los pianos y otros instrumentos musicales cesaron, poniendo atención a la canción, pero más que nada, a la bella y emocionada voz que la entonaba.

_**Si solo la noche puede tenerte donde yo pueda verte, mi amor**_

_**entonces no me dejes despertar otra vez**_

_**y tal vez esta noche volaremos muy lejos**_

_**nos perderemos antes del amanecer**_

Hasta Kagura, que en ese instante retomaba su ensayo cayó de inmediato abriendo con sorpresa los ojos y quedándose estática en el lugar. Su agudeza auditiva la hizo darse cuenta en leves segundos de donde provenía la canción y más aún, quien era la mujer que cantaba y sin querer sintió escalofríos. ¿Cómo era posible que ella cantara así?

_**De alguna forma sé que no podemos despertar otra vez de este sueño**_

_**no es real, pero es nuestro**_

_**tal vez esta noche, volaremos muy lejos**_

_**nos perderemos antes del amanecer**_

Houjo se asomó despacio abriendo la puerta, sentía que no era posible, desde el tiempo que la tenía bajo su tutoría Kagome jamás había entonado aquellas notas tan altas, era cierto e indudable que su voz era bella y suave, por eso mismo había llamado la atención en el conservatorio, pero a la vez se notaba que ésta no había sido trabajada.

_**tal vez esta noche volaremos muy lejos**_

_**nos perderemos antes del amanecer**_

Él se estremeció por completo, dejándose de tecnicismos, la canción que ella cantaba estaba tan llena de emoción que sintió un nudo en la garganta y a pesar de que ella se encontraba de espaldas a él sabía que miraba el cielo como si estuviera implorando. ¿Qué era lo que Kagome Higurashi escondía?... ¿porqué de pronto cantar así, como una verdadera profesional?... no, más que eso, cantaba como si fuera de otro mundo... cantaba con el alma.

Kagura se había quedado muy quieta y cuando la voz cesó todo el edificio aun vibraba. La mujer se estremeció, ahora sabía porque tenía tanta reticencia con esa muchacha... ella era su rival en el canto y su puesto como primera soprano estaba en peligro.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:DISCLAIMER**: La canción "**Before the Dawn**" (Antes del Amanecer) es de **EVANESCENCE** y fue utilizada en este capítulo porque así lo amerita la historia. (Mujer precavida vale por dos ') Lo ideal sería que la escuchasen, para que se forjen una idea de las emociones que transmite la canción y por supuesto, sea reforzada con lo que describí de Kagome.

Nos vemos ;)

**Lady Sakura**


	8. Los Celos de Kagome

**Capítulo 8: "Los celos de Kagome"**

La mujer entreabrió la puerta de su alcoba y escudriñó a través de la semi penumbra la habitación. La vio tal cual la había dejado ya varias horas atrás. Kagome se encontraba acostada en la cama y al parecer, dormía profundamente. La mujer volvió a cerrar la puerta y bajó las escaleras en silencio. Ya en la cocina el abuelo la interrogó.

-¿Te dijo algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó al mueble de donde sacó dos platos.

-Esta dormida aún... cenaremos nosotros.

El abuelo se sentó en la silla y apoyó la cabeza en su mano, en forma pensativa.

-A mi nieta le pasó algo... ¿no viste como llegó? Lucía muy triste... y abatida...

La señora Higurashi llenó un plato con sopa y lo dejó frente a él.

-Kagome necesita tener más distracciones... esta muy sola... – Respondió llenado el suyo y luego se sentó frente a él.- Necesita más que las clases de canto que esta tomando...

-Yo creo que ya es hora que la dejes hacer su vida... te entrometes demasiado en sus cosas... – Murmuró el anciano sorbeteando la sopa, disgustado. La mujer hizo una mueca.

-Y qué quiere papá... si es la única hija que me queda...

Ella dejó la sopa y se cruzó de brazos entristecida, el anciano la miró con dolor y también dejó la sopa, la verdad, ya ninguno de los dos tenía apetito.

Aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados desde hacía horas, la verdad es que no dormía como su mamá creía. Se sentía completamente cansada, abrumada y completamente triste. Aún no entendía como las palabras de aquella canción que por tanto tiempo la abrumaron con fragmentos perdidos en su memoria, llegaron de pronto a sus labios¿cómo había podido cantarla? y más aún, en el conservatorio. Había dado tanto de si que estaba agotada y la tristeza en que la había dejado no paraba de pensar en aquel hombre llamado Inuyasha que se iba a casar, sentía como si hubiera sido engañada, que había hecho el papel de estúpida y lo peor, ella misma se sorprendía de esos sentimientos ¿porqué los tenía si apenas lo conocía?

-No debe afectarme tanto eso... - Murmuró y finalmente dejó que el sueño se apoderara de ella. Tenía que descansar.

El sol era radiante y todo el follaje de los arboles brillaba. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, una cuantas nubes pasaban rápidamente pero aún así era un hermoso día. Estaba muy feliz y sonrió.

_-Kagome!_

Ella volteó y vio a Sango con el cabello mucho más largo que le hacía una seña unos metros más adelante. Kagome corrió a su lado y cuando estuvo frente a la muchacha la vio estirar su dedo como indicándole algo. Ella dirigió la vista y vio la cumbre de monte Fuji completamente blanca y muy cerca de donde estaban.

_-Ahhh... que lindo..._ - Musitó la chica quedándose un momento estática en el lugar, contemplando aquel paisaje inmaculado de belleza y naturaleza. Más pronto el cielo se oscureció con nubes y se hizo de noche. Ya Sango no estaba a su lado. ¿Dónde estaba?... ¿La cabaña?... ¿Dónde estaba la cabaña? Caminó y luego corrió, la lluvia comenzó a desatarse, primero con tenues gotas y luego un infernal aguacero, los rayos cayeron a tierra, algunos muy cerca de ella, el corazón latía como loco, estaba asustada, aterrada.

Cuando despertó los rayos del sol matutino ya se colaban por entre las cortinas, dándole de lleno en su cara. La muchacha se incorporó sintiendo la cabeza pesada nuevamente. La pesadilla había sido muy real y aún su corazón estaba asustado, pero... Kagome se quedó sentada en la cama y bajó la vista recordando cada detalle. Y pronto se dio cuenta que aquello, más que un sueño, había sido un recuerdo anterior al accidente... ¿podría ser eso? Debía ser.. era el viaje al cual Sango y ella habían ido. ¿De qué lugar se trataba?

&&&&&&&&

-Ella no vino hoy... - Murmuró Houjo con resignación mientras comenzaba a tocar los primeros acordes del piano. Recordó el incidente de hacía ya varios días atrás y desde esa vez Kagome no había regresado al conservatorio ¿pero que estaba pasando?... ¿sería correcto ir a verla? Para eso debería pedir su ficha en secretaría, pero no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo. Kagura entró en ese momento y miró ansiosa a su alrededor. Houjo dejó de tocar y la miró sin expresión- No vino hoy tampoco.

La mujer hizo una mueca pero contrario a lo que imaginaba, ella lucía algo desilusionada también.

-Ya sé, no quiere dar la cara- Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba al ventanal.

-¿Y porqué ha de esconderse? No ha hecho nada malo, al contrario... – Respondió el profesor frunciendo el ceño. La mujer se quedó quieta unos segundos- Kagome ha demostrado tener una voz realmente...

-Eso no me importa.- Mintió la mujer, esta vez fastidiada y volteándose para clavar sus ojos claros en los del joven.- Que cante como un ángel caído no es mi problema... - Acotó apoyando la espalda en la ventana.

-Y entonces... ¿qué quiere hablar con ella?

La mujer lo miró irritada pero no respondió nada.

-Lo que sucede Kagura... es que tiene miedo ¿no es cierto? Que la puedan escoger a ella y no a usted.

La soprano rió de buena gana pero su risa fue algo forzada, caminó hasta el hombre y se afirmó en el piano.

-¿Crees que me da miedo? Yo soy una soprano, por Kami, llevo años en esto. El que ella tenga una hermosa voz no significa nada.

-Significa mil cosas señorita Kagura- Interrumpió Houjo. Deseaba proteger a sualumna y ya la verdad lo estaba cansando la diva. – Si la directora escucha a Kagome y nota la emoción con que ella interpreta una pieza... comparado con usted que tiene también muy hermosa voz pero no expresa nada... - La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada pero él prosiguió.-... yo creo... que es muy probable que sea Kagome la próxima _Leonora_ en la opera.

La soprano lo miró con rabia y luego hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-Eres bastante ingenuo... ¿cómo que será la próxima _Leonora_?... una cosa es cantar bien... lo otro muy distinto es cantar en un escenario... y sé perfectamente que tu protegida le aterra poner un pie en este ¿o me equivoco?

Houjo no respondió porque sabía perfectamente que lo que la mujer decía era cierto. Kagome jamás cantaría sola, menos subirse a un escenario. Kagura sonrió triunfal y eso, en parte, la tranquilizó. Volteó y se marchó, pero deseando con todas las fuerzas de su alma que ojalá la muchacha nunca más apareciese otra vez por el conservatorio.

&&&&&&&

En verdad no se lo esperaba. Sonrió apenas demostrando amabilidad y el hombre también lo hizo, ella miró de reojo a su madre que sonreía ante la escena y entonces lo entendió todo.

-Nadie esta enfermo, doctor Koizumi.- Dijo la muchacha levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, pero él sólo sonrió más, casi de manera arrogante. Era un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo. Entonces Kagome finalmente se quitó de la puerta y él entró, saludando con una pequeña reverencia a la mujer y al abuelo que observaban la escena desde más al interior.

-¿Cómo esta doctor?- Preguntó la madre de Kagome estrechando una mano y sonriendo de manera cómplice.

-No me diga doctor ahora- Sonrió este y luego estrechando la del abuelo que no lo miraba de muy buena gana.

-Ah¿si?- Murmuró la chica y entonces él volteó.

-Estoy solo en esta ciudad... y me preguntaba pues... como recorrerla sin tener a nadie que me fuera guiando...

-Ahh, pero Kagome puede ayudarle- Respondió la mujer y entonces la muchacha volteó mirándola sorprendida.

-Mamá!

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, escondería la cabeza en la arena, así como lo hacen los avestruces. Comprendía las razones del porqué el doctor estaba a estas horas, casi al anochecer, en su casa, mirando de manera cómplice a su propia madre. Ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo. ¿Su mamá actuaba de Celestina? Era lo último que le faltaba.

-Sería un honor... – Respondió el doctor-... No te preocupes, ando en auto... y volveremos temprano.- Acotó mirando a Kagome. La chica lo observó indecisa.

-Ve Kagome... así te distraes... – La alentó su madre.

Distraerse. ¿No era eso lo que necesitaba? Bueno, tal vez, sí, pero no era necesario que su madre hubiera arreglado una cita precisamente con el doctor Koizumi. Agachó la cabeza dándose por vencida.

-Esta bien... voy a arreglarme un poco... - Murmuró derrotada.

A pesar del frío reinante allá afuera, el lugar estaba muy cálido, bastante agradable, pero Kagome no se sorprendía del todo. Aquel restaurant era donde generalmente los ricos acudían. Miró de reojo al doctor que se sacaba la chaqueta en ese momento, antes de sentarse y ella pensaba en cómo había sido tan boba, aquel hombre sí conocía la ciudad y era él quien la había llevado directamente hasta el lugar.

-Para alguien que no conoce la zona, ha escogido un muy buen sitio... - Murmuró Kagome mirando la carta que estaba sobre la mesa. Lo escuchó reír.

-Lo siento, lo admito, soy culpable de mentir.

La joven alzó la vista hacia él y lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Y en qué mas ha mentido usted, doctor Koizumi?

El hombre volvió a sonreír y en ese momento llegó una joven camarera pidiendo sus pedidos.

-No miento... a menos que sea por una buena causa... y llámame Kouga- Respondió mirándola intensamente. Kagome volteó el rostro incómoda. En un día de semana las personas no acudían mucho a los restaurantes. Sus ojos se dirigieron como si fueran arrastrados hacia la barra, un par de metros más allá, casi al fondo del lugar. Arrugó el ceño¿podría ser él?... ¿Inuyasha?. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando el hombre ladeó el rostro y entonces claramente vio sus ojos dorados, aun desde donde estaba podía notar lo brillantes que estaban. Pero luego lo entendió. Él tenía una copa de algún trago en su mano y la bebió de un sorbo. Luego pareció hablar con el camarero y este le daba nuevamente otro trago. Observándolo mejor, parecía algo abatido, la espalda levemente encorvada, con sus cabellos algo desordenados que caían tras él y además parecía que había bebido bastante.

-Su pedido.- Dijo la camarera.

Ella dio un brinco y Kouga la miró sorprendido.

-Oh!... gracias... - Murmuró y miró el plato que tenía en frente suyo.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el hombre mirándola preocupado. Era inevitable para él no observar a las personas, muchas veces, con ojos de médico.

-Sí... eh... lo siento, estaba distraída.- La chica llevó el tenedor a sus labios pero pronto volvió a alzar la vista hacia Inuyasha. ¿Porqué estaba allí, tan solo? ... tal vez se peleó con la novia... murmuraba de forma irónica. Estaba disgustada por saberlo. Todos los hombres eran iguales, cortejan a las chicas aun estando a días de casarse. Lo volvió a mirar disgustada. ¿Qué me importa lo que le pase?

Permanecieron allí un buen rato después de la comida, el hombre tenía mil temas de conversación, y muchas anécdotas de hospital que sacaron más de una sonrisa a la muchacha. Kagome lo observaba esta vez sintiéndose algo culpable por tratarlo de manera tan descortés, Kouga era un buen tipo y amable, y le había salvado la vida ¿cómo había sido tan cruel? El sonido de un celular sonó y se cortó de inmediato. Kouga sacó el suyo que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón y arrugó el ceño al ver el numero de la llamada perdida en la pantalla.

-Discúlpame... debo regresar una llamada... creo que es del hospital.

Kagome sólo sonrió y en cuanto él se alejó la chica se levantó dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa y caminando rápidamente hasta la barra.

-¿Bebe para pasar sus penas?- Preguntó con ironía. El hombre se había encogido de hombros porque en ese momento le daba un sorbo a su trago, cuando al fin la miró los abrió muy grandes dejando el vaso sobre la barra.- No luces muy bien- Agregó ella mirándolo con burla. Inuyasha parecía no poder creer tener a la chica enfrente.

-Kagome... tu...

--Oh, sí- Respondido rápidamente dándole un vistazo a la mesa en donde estaba pero Kouga no había regresado.

El hombre volteó nervioso y se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

-Es... una sorpresa... - Murmuró y luego miró a la joven- ¿Estas sola?

-No - Respondió y eso le dio algo de satisfacción- Mi acompañante fue a hacer una llamada... oh... me tengo que ir... - Y posó su mano en el hombro-... sólo quería saludarlo señor Taisho.

Él no sabía qué responder ¿porqué actuaba así?... ¿porqué hablar de manera tan despectiva?... y... ¿quién era el acompañante?

-Espera!- Dijo de pronto justo en el instante en que ella avanzaba un paso, él había tomado su muñeca y en seguida la soltó, Kagome sintió en ese momento un choque electrizante, lo miró sorprendida e Inuyasha se turbó un poco.- Yo... te he estado esperando... - Murmuró al fin.

-¿Esperándome?... ¿para qué?- Y luego ella recordó, entonces lo miró con mucha seriedad - No creo que a su novia le guste que concerte citas... menos cuando la boda es muy pronto ¿no?

¿Boda?... ¿Y cómo sabía ella todo eso? Se preguntó el joven mirándola sorprendido. Ella se giró y caminó de vuelta a su mesa en donde Kouga la esperaba. El doctor no preguntó de donde venía la chica porque supuso que provenía del toilette y no notó tampoco que un par de ojos dorados lo miraba confundido y luego enrabiado. Inuyasha sintió que su mano temblaba y se levantó de un brinco. Kagome se puso su abrigo y salió seguida del hombre que de forma atrevida pasaba una de sus manos por su espalda. ¿Quién era él? Se preguntaba Inuyasha sintiendo que la rabia le carcomía el cuerpo entero. Entonces... ¿era por eso que no había ido a visitarlo?... ¿Tenía otras cosas que atender en vez de ir a la "cita" que habían concertado?... ¿y cómo ella sabía lo de su "novia"?... estaba... ¿celosa?

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Arigatou por los 100 reviews. Agradezco a las chicas nuevas por sus comentarios y también a las que me lo dejan desde hace tiempo, son muy valiosos para mi, sin ese apoyo permanente de ustedes creo que no actualizaría tan seguido. Gracias por los ánimos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	9. En el Museo

**Capítulo 9: "En el Museo"**

No podía creer lo que había hecho, pero si apenas lo conocía ¿cómo había sido capaz de ser tan despectiva?.

-Maldición, se diría que estoy celosa- Se decía mordiéndose el labio pero sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer.

-Kagome...

La chica alzó la vista y se dio cuenta luego que ya habían llegado a su casa. Ella sonrió turbada e hizo un ademán para bajarse.

-Me gustaría... - Comenzó Kouga a decir y entonces ella se quedó quieta, con una mano en la manija de la puerta pero mirándolo con atención-... que pudieras contar conmigo no sólo como tu médico... sino como un amigo.

La chica entonces se enderezó y posó ambas manos sobre su regazo, mirándolo con seriedad.

-Dígame doctor Koizumi...

-Kouga... - Interrumpió él sonriendo.

-... el caso es... - Prosiguió ella intentando ser cortés-... que no es necesario que haga estas cosas, sé lo que mi madre pretende... créame, la conozco perfectamente... y estoy bien así como estoy...

-Oh, pero para mi es un placer, en verdad¿crees que lo hago por caridad?- Rió y entonces Kagome no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa. Ese hombre era agradable, pero aún así, se sentía algo incómoda a su lado.

-Bueno... de cualquier modo... gracias.- Respondió sin mas y entonces se giró y salió del automóvil rápidamente.

El abuelo ya dormía pero su madre aún estaba en la sala viendo televisión. En cuanto la chica entró corrió a su lado pero Kagome no tenía deseos de seguir hablando, sólo dijo que habían ido a comer y nada más. Aunque era lo único que habían hecho. Subió lentamente las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama sin poder sacarse de la mente a aquel hombre de ojos dorados sentado en la barra, con su mirada angustiada y solitaria. Y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada al recordar la forma en que ella le había hablado ¿porqué se había comportado así?... si apenas lo conocía... ¿acaso se sentía atraída hacia él? Ahhhh, había hecho sin lugar a dudas un terrible papelón.

&&&&&&&

Era sin dudas una horrible resaca y ocultaba sus ojeras bajo unos oscuros lentes de sol, a pesar que el frío cielo de otoño estaba completamente cubierto de nubes grises. Subió las escaleras que daban a la recepción y enseguida la joven que se encontraba en el lugar y que era la encargada de dar la bienvenida lo reconoció saludándolo con extrema solemnidad.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor Taisho?

El hombre pasó una mano por el bolsillo de su chaqueta oscura y puso toda su atención al escuchar las voces de los cantos que inundaban el recinto.

-¿Señor Taisho? – Lo volvió a llamar la mujer.

-Ehhh... - La miró algo distraído pero antes de preguntar vio que un poco más allá estaba un joven que él pareció reconocer. El hombre también lo miró y luego de un par de titubeos caminó hacia él y saludó.

-Señor Taisho... - Ambos se dieron la mano cortésmente.- En verdad me sorprende encontrarlo tan seguido en este lugar- Lo decía con ironía, pues sabía muy bien las intenciones que tenía aquel "benefactor" con su alumna. No era necesario ser adivino, fue demasiado evidente la química que había entre ellos, todos lo notaron en la recepción que se había dado unos días atrás.

-Buenos días señor Houjo... sí... pero es por una razón... necesito ver a la señorita Higurashi.- Respondió el joven de ojos dorados con solicitud. Houjo lo miró algo sorprendido ¿pero este hombre no tenía vergüenza en cortejar así a una muchacha si se iba a casar muy pronto?

-La señorita Higurashi no ha venido en varios días.- Tuvo la satisfacción de responder.

-¿Esta enferma?- Preguntó preocupado observando con detención al joven. El profesor volvió a sorprenderse ¿en verdad le importaba tanto?

-No... – Respondió apenas.

Inuyasha suspiró derrotado ¿cómo hablar con Kagome si ni siquiera podía acercarse a su casa? Si la madre de ella lo veía, lo más probable que es que tendría muchos problemas. ¿Qué hacer? Miró a Houjo que pareció perturbado, sus ojos no se dirigían hacia él, sino que miraba más allá. Inuyasha volteó y vio a la muchacha justo detrás de él, mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Oh... usted por aquí... – Murmuró ella que al instante sus mejillas se sonrosaron. Desvió de inmediato la mirada inquisidora del hombre y los posó sobre Houjo.- Lamento no haber venido antes...

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto... - Sonrió el profesor satisfecho. Kagome caminó a su lado sin mirar a Inuyasha.

-En verdad lo lamento... pero estoy de regreso... y espero que no haya habido problemas...

Inuyasha la observó absorto ¿de qué demonios estaban hablando?... ¿había tenido alguna clase de problema? Ni siquiera se atrevía a interrumpir la charla, aunque no podía apartar sus ojos sobre la muchacha.

-Emmm, no, para nada... - Respondió el profesor y dio un vistazo a Inuyasha, vio su rostro y luego volvió a mirar a Kagome-... el señor Taisho te buscaba... - Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con sorpresa y lo miró de reojo bajando la vista-... yo te esperaré en la sala.

Vaya, mejor hubiera sido estar preparada para enfrentar al hombre, después del papelón de la noche anterior... ¿qué pensaría de ella? No sabía como comenzar ¿una disculpa?... sería lo más adecuado, por supuesto, al fin respiró hondo y alzó los ojos hacia él.

-Yo... emmm... – Tartamudeó ella.

El hombre la miraba de manera que le producía escalofríos, ni siquiera podía hablar bien. Ahhh, pero ¿porqué estaba así? Bajó nuevamente la vista sin saber qué decir. Qué embarazoso momento.

-Vine porque... - Dijo de pronto él salvándola del momento, entonces ella lo miró.-... tenía que aclarar una cosa... con respecto a lo que dijiste... eso de mi... novia... - La última palabra fue dicha casi en un murmullo. Kagome sintió una punzada en el corazón y sólo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Oh! No, no me des explicaciones... eso no es asunto mío... de verdad disculpa por... entrometerme en tus asuntos. – Sus ojos se detuvieron al fin en los suyos, ninguno de los dos apartó la vista. Inuyasha estaba demasiado emocionado de verla así, a pesar de sus palabras, se sentía muy halago de creer que ella estuviera celosa, a pesar de ser casi un extraño para ella.

-No, no te preocupes... - Sonrió el hombre al fin acercándose más a la muchacha-... además yo no tengo novia... tuve una... y es verdad... íbamos a casarnos... pero eso ya terminó...

Kagome sintió una indescriptible alegría pero de inmediato se reprochó internamente ¿pero como podía alegrarle la ruptura de una pareja? Eso no era correcto! Ahh¿porque el corazón tenía que ser tan sincero?

-Oh... lo lamento entonces... - Fue todo lo que pudo decir por cortesía mirando a su alrededor y deteniéndose en la recepcionista que los observaba desde hacía bastante rato.

-Claro que no... era una relación difícil... no iba a funcionar.- Explicó Inuyasha y entonces Kagome volvió a mirarlo con seriedad y luego sonrió.

-Oye, en verdad no debes darme explicaciones... no te preocupes... - Luego miró su reloj de pulsera y dio un suspiro-... Me tengo que ir... el profesor ha tenido bastante paciencia conmigo... - Cuando volteó, porque su único deseo ahora era escapar, él volvió a detenerla tomando su muñeca, ella creyó que el corazón esta vez saldría de su pecho, volteó lentamente y lo observó con seriedad.

-¿Vas a ir a visitarme?

Kagome entreabrió los labios, lo miró con detenimiento, sus ojos, aquellos ojos dorados le provocaban una indescriptible sensación en el estómago. Eran tan cálidos, tan brillantes que parecían espejos y a la vez... tan tristes... Bajó la vista y vio su mano sujetando su muñeca, él la soltó de inmediato y entonces ella volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

-Sí... iré... después de clases... – Musitó casi hipnotizada y volvió a sonreír-... me gustaría conocer ese museo- Agregó más informalmente para que no pareciera una cita, sino sólo una visita, aunque ella deseaba lo contrario. Inuyasha asintió y entonces la muchacha sólo sonrió y se marchó.

&&&&&&&

Las luces de algunos pequeños faroles daban de lleno sobre los antiguos cuadros con escenas y paisajes del medievo. Kagome las miró de una en una con atención hasta recorrer por entero la galería. Ya llevaba una hora en el museo y finalmente, luego de un largo titubeo tuvo el coraje de preguntar a un guardia de seguridad por Inuyasha Taisho. Enseguida fue llevada al tercer piso y dejada en el rellano lo que correspondía a la parte administrativa del lugar. Apenas quiso sentarse una puerta se abrió y era él quien salía y sonreía, ella no pudo menos que también sonreír muy nerviosa y ambos se acercaron y se dieron la mano.

-Creí no vendrías nuevamente.

Kagome que evitaba mirarlo a la cara finalmente alzó sus ojos castaños hacia él y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Oh... ¿lo dices por la tardanza? Es que me entretuve en la sala de pinturas...

Él sólo asintió y Kagome tragó con dificultad, miró a su alrededor, todo era muy elegante, refinado, a pesar de estar en una especie de recepción.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Preguntó de pronto y Kagome asintió rápidamente. El hombre la guió a su oficina y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿No tienes secretaria?- Preguntó ella cuando Inuyasha le ofrecía asiento. Miró a su alrededor, era una oficina muy espaciosa con grandes ventanales que daban a la calle. Los muebles eran casi similares a los que él tenía en su casa y habían numerosos objetos antiguos así como también pinturas. A ella le llamó la atención una enorme armadura de samurai de pie como un monstruo antiguo, situada junto a la puerta, y algunas espadas que colgaban de la pared.

-Sí, si tengo, solo se fue más temprano. - Murmuró acercándose a una cafetera que estaba sobre una repisa, junto a su escritorio, pensando en lo bien que había hecho al darle la tarde libre a su secretaria sólo para que ella después no fuera con chismes a su ex novia. Sabía que Kikyo tenía muchos ojos que lo vigilaban. Y no se extrañaba que fuera también Kagura quien le diera la información a Kagome de su "noviazgo". Volteó rápidamente y la miró a los ojos, Kagome tembló en su asiento- ¿Café?- Preguntó. La chica sonrió casi riéndose de su propio estado de nerviosismo.

-Me gusta más el té.- Sonrió y sólo esperaba lo que de acuerdo a las normas él no lo tuviera. Inuyasha la miró confundido y luego volteó para volver a voltear y mostrar un sobre de té instantáneo.

-A mí también- Respondió y ambos sonrieron de forma cómplice.

Kagome se levantó mirando a su alrededor y avanzando lentamente. Luego de unos instantes él dio su taza y Kagome le dio un sorbo. Las luces de los alumbrados públicos allá afuera comenzaron a encenderse una a una.

-¿Y a qué hora cierran?- Preguntó y él caminó despacio para afirmarse en su mesa de escritorio y beber algo de su bebida.

-Ya deben de haber cerrado. - Respondió relajadamente. La chica dejó la tasa sobre la mesa y siguió mirando a su alrededor. El ambiente era demasiado tenso y lo sentía, podía percibir que no sólo ella estaba nerviosa, él también lo estaba. Lo observó de reojo y vio que la tasa que él tenía en sus manos temblaba. Rió secretamente y luego lo enfrentó con seriedad.

-¿Ha llamado Sango?... me gustaría saber cómo esta.

Él negó y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la armadura.

-Nada... pero eso es normal... una luna de miel es así.

Cuando dijo eso la enfrentó, Kagome volvió a sentir que las mejillas se enrojecían así que sólo sonrió de manera incómoda.

-Tienes razón... "los amigos no se acuerdan de sus amigos en su luna de miel"- Repitió la joven y ambos rieron a carcajadas. Inuyasha se acercó inesperadamente, entonces ella volvió a mirarlo con seriedad y habló atropelladamente- Nunca había venido a este museo... es bastante nuevo y bonito... creí que me encontraría en salas oliendo a antiguo y humedad, pero no es así, es muy agradable.

Inuyasha se había detenido unos cuantos pasos delante de ella y la miró absorto, luego abrió la puerta, que justamente estaba al lado de ella e hizo un ademán con su mano.

-Precisamente iba a invitarte a recorrerlo ¿quieres?

El corazón de Kagome latió con más fuerza aún. Tuvo una sensación de dejavú, un sentimiento de haber pasado por una situación similar, no igual, pero similar. Esto era un cortejo, claramente. Podía percibirlo, a veces detestaba tener ese tipo de don que heredan las sacerdotisas.

-Claro - Sonrió al fin caminando y pasando frente a él. Inuyasha la siguió y ambos bajaron el ascensor.

Inuyasha demostró sus conocimientos de historia antigua del Japón, relatando en detalle historias de objetos, costumbres, algunas leyendas, etc. A Kagome aquellas cosas siempre le llamaron la atención, viviendo en un templo su abuelo vivía relatando leyendas y antiguas costumbres que la hicieron sentirse siempre cerca de ello.

-Espero no aburrirte... ¿Te gusta el arte?- Preguntó de pronto el joven mirando a Kagome. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Por supuesto que me gusta... el canto es parte del arte- Respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Inuyasha la observó con seriedad.

-Esta mañana me quedé un rato en el conservatorio... y no te escuché cantar- Murmuró. La joven se estremeció. Claro que no había cantado, hasta sentía algo de miedo abrir la boca ahora, aquella mañana sólo había tenido una muy larga charla con su profesor, en realidad, quien habló fue él contando lo hermoso que es la ópera, que los temores se superan y que no hay nada más magnífico que el aplauso del público. Ella supo claramente que aludía a su miedo de cantar sola en un escenario.

-Hoy sólo fue teórico.- Respondió con evasiva y desviando la mirada hacia un vaso de greda que estaba dentro de una caja cristalizada- Además... – y volvió para mirarlo con burla-... tanto afán de querer escuchar como canto, así nunca lo podrás oír... ya me pones nerviosa.

Ellos habían caminado hacia el ascensor y cuando ella volteó vio que él estaba muy cerca suyo, e inesperadamente afirmaba una mano en la pared, junto a su cara. Kagome se asustó demasiado y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿En serio?- Musitó el hombre muy bajito, estaba tan cerca que sintió el aliento en su cara. Ella cerró los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos, sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas y tembló, creyendo que desfallecería. Inuyasha estaba bastante inclinado sobre la joven, de modo que sus cabellos negros caían a su alrededor. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y luego la chica tragó con dificultad, sintiendo que estar tan cerca de él era una sensación agradable, más que eso, era una sensación de sentirse protegida... entreabrió los labios, como una clara señal de besar sus labios, pero el joven pareció recobrarse y se alejó un poco, dándose la vuelta y apretando el botón del tercer piso. Ella se sintió frustrada y sorprendida. Inuyasha era un hombre que aparentemente era correcto y educado, pero de pronto aquella actitud tan... osada la había sorprendido por completo. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió fue ella quien salió primero y caminó hasta su oficina. Las luces estaban encendidas pero afuera ya estaba completamente de noche.

-Para ser del medievo... - Dijo Kagome intentado nuevamente borrar el embarazoso incidente-... este museo es bastante moderno... has hecho un buen trabajo.- Tomó su pequeño bolso que estaba en el sillón, lo cruzó sobre su pecho y se volteó hacia el joven. – He pasado una tarde agradable... te lo agradezco... - Murmuró y sintió algo de tristeza por separarse así de él. Inuyasha estaba muy callado esta vez y sólo asintió, mirando el piso sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla a la cara.- Gracias... - Volvió ella a repetir acercándose a la puerta y él se apresuró rápidamente hasta ella para abrirla.

-Te acompaño.

Ella volteó y sonrió al tenerlo tan cerca otra vez, aprovechando eso lo tomó por la corbata y lo acercó posando sus labios sobre los del hombre que abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego de unos segundos de aquello cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo su boca a la de la joven. Kagome, cuando sintió sus labios tan cálidos sobre los suyos tuvo repentinamente un choque casi eléctrico y una sensación de calidez la abrazó por completo. Aflojó sus dedos de la corbata y él pasó una mano por su cintura atrayéndola hacia él tan fuerte que hasta el mismo beso se convirtió de uno casi casto a un completamente osado. Los labios de Kagome se abrieron a él sin pudores y la lengua del hombre la exploró con una ansiedad casi enloquecedora. Ella probó el sabor de su boca que sabía a miel y aquella sensación eléctrica fue desapareciendo para ya no pensar en nada y seguir besándose sin importarles nada.

Continuará...

_In a day like today..._


	10. El Canto de Ella

**Capítulo 10: "El canto de ella"**

Los labios del hombre eran suaves, muy suaves y de un sabor exquisito y la forma en que la besaba la hacía no querer detenerse. Él volvió a estrecharla contra su pecho y Kagome esta vez sintió sus propios latidos del corazón tan acelerados junto con los del hombre. No quería detenerse, no podía, pero...

-Señor Taisho ¿esta ahí?

La manija de la puerta se movió, pero como ambos estaban sobre ella el guardia que estaba al otro lado no pudo abrirla de inmediato. Kagome abrió los ojos asustada y enseguida se apartó de su lado, alejándose de Inuyasha que sonreía satisfecho y bajaba la vista un momento, para recuperar el aliento perdido.

-¿Señor Taisho?

La muchacha se volteó arreglándose los cabellos y sintiendo que apenas podía sostenerse de pie. Inuyasha arrugó luego la frente fastidiado al ver como el hombre entraba y al mirarlo se tensó de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó casi en un murmullo pero sin poder evitar que el tono de su voz fuera algo irritado. El hombre miró rápidamente a Kagome y entendió.

-Perdone señor... sólo quería cerciorarme que estaba aquí... ya hemos cerrado el edificio.

Kagome se pasó la lengua por sus labios saboreando aun el gusto que le había dejado el hombre. Luego volteó y sonrió intentando parecer tranquila.

-Yo ya me voy.

Cuando pasó por el lado de Inuyasha, le dio una mirada de reojo junto con una pequeña sonrisa. Él tragó y enseguida apagó las luces del lugar.

-Te acompaño. - Ambos salieron hasta las afueras y de pronto ella pudo notar que él pasaba una mano por su cintura y la guiaba hacia el lado opuesto a donde la joven se dirigía.- Te llevaré a tu casa... - Murmuró arriesgándose a lo que podía suceder si la señora Higurashi lo veía... pero era de noche, esa era una ventaja para él.

-No, mejor que no- Respondió inesperadamente Kagome alejándose del joven y mirándolo con seriedad- Te lo agradezco... pero es mejor que me vaya sola.

Inuyasha la observó desilusionado, a la luz de los leves rayos de la luna que se colaban por entre las nubes notó que sus mejillas aún estaban encendidas. No pudo evitar observarla con detenimiento, sin querer apartar sus ojos de ella. Kagome vio su rostro dolido y desilusionado, entonces volvió a sonreír.

-Es mejor... - Volvió a repetir y se dio la vuelta pero antes de avanzar un paso se arrepintió de la forma en que pensaba marcharse, volteó nuevamente y se acercó a él posando su mano en su mandíbula.-... ¿nos veremos otra vez?

Inuyasha sonrió y esta vez fue él quien buscó sus labios y la besó, deslizando su mano por el cuello tibio de la chica y acercando su rostro al suyo como un objeto de su pertenencia. Sólo un beso antes llenaba su memoria y siempre lamentó el tiempo tan escaso que tuvo para conocerla, ahora las cosas podían ser distintas, si el destino no se encaprichaba nuevamente podía tener toda la vida, besarla miles de veces si quería, amarla más que nada en el mundo. Sus labios no podían ser saciados aún del sabor de su boca y necesitaba cada vez más, estrechándola nuevamente contra su cuerpo y dándose cuenta que ella hacía lo mismo, no sólo estaba él sediento de sus labios, ella también.

-Mañana... mañana paso por el conservatorio... podemos ir a comer... – Respondió Inuyasha jadeando cuando finalmente decidió hablar. Sentía que sus labios le ardían casi.

-¿A la hora de colación?- Preguntó ella sorprendida, luego negó con la cabeza- Mejor que no... - Ella se soltó de sus brazos y vio su rostro irritado.

-¿Porqué no?... – Los celos carcomían su alma, ese profesor y ese hombre del restaurant... ¿quién más podría arrebatarle el amor de su Kagome? Ella era suya, el destino así lo quería, por algo le había dado esta nueva oportunidad...

-Lo digo porque no quiero que hablen de mí... eres el benefactor... además... la señorita Kagura...

Kagura, ese era un gran problema, seguro que iría con el chisme a Kikyo ¿le importaba acaso? Oh, sí, que Kikyo se enterara de Kagome si... sus esperanzas podrían irse por el desagüe. Se arregló el nudo de la corbata que ya estaba desordenado y sonrió finalmente a la muchacha.

-Esta bien... es mejor así... pero... te esperaré a la salida entonces... ¿te parece?

Ella asintió de inmediato y feliz volvió a besarlo inesperadamente en los labios. Volteó y se fue con una inmensa sonrisa, parecía una niña, pero no le importaba, estaba dejando, por alguna razón, ceder a sus impulsos.

No podía disimular la amplia sonrisa que tenía plasmada en los labios pero le era inevitable. Saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y luego al abuelo. Ambos la observaron de reojo como la chica se acercaba tarareando una melodía hacia la frutera y extraía de ella una manzana.

-Te has demorado algo en llegar... - Murmuró la mujer sintiendo que había algo extraño, lo presentía en su intuición de madre. Kagome alzó la vista hacia ella sonriendo aún, ella pudo notar el extraño brillo en sus ojos, hacía tiempo que no la veía de esa forma, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte pues recordó la ultima vez que la había visto así, precisamente, antes del viaje con Sango.

-Sí... lo que sucede es que... fui al museo... - Respondió la chica dándole una mordida a su fruta y recordando a Inuyasha y sus besos, en el instante que aquellas sensaciones volvieron a su memoria sus mejillas se encendieron súbitamente.

-¿Al museo?- Preguntó el abuelo extrañado. Luego miró a la madre de Kagome que tenía el rostro muy serio y que observaba atenta a la chica- Es bueno que vaya al museo... ¿no querías que saliera más, que tuviera distracciones?

Kagome levantó una ceja y miró con seriedad a la mujer. La señora Higurashi ladeó el rostro algo incómoda, pero no se quedó callada.

-Es verdad... pero debe tener cuidado con quien sale también.- Murmuró con reproche. La joven la miró extrañada y luego caminó hasta su lado tocándole un brazo.

-Escucha mamá... – Dijo y el tono de su voz era sutil pero firme-... agradezco que te preocupes por mi... pero esta es mi vida... ya tengo 20 años, déjame hacer las cosas que yo quiero hacer.

-Pero si siempre te he dejado hacer lo que quieres Kagome!- Respondió irritada, levantándose de su puesto. El abuelo movió la cabeza avergonzado, pero a pesar de todo estaba de parte de Kagome. Su hija era demasiado sobreprotectora con la muchacha, aunque era comprensible también. – ¿Crees que me gusta que sólo te dediques al canto cuando tu misión es estudiar algo relacionado con el templo?

-Hija... - Interrumpió el anciano cuando vio que las palabras se tornaban peligrosas. Kagome arrugó el ceño y la observó sorprendida.

-Pero tu dijiste... - Musitó al fin al recordar la joven que había sido su propia madre quien la había impulsado a tomar clases de canto allá en Kurama.

-Lo hice porque el doctor Koizumi lo recomendó, dijo que era por tu salud, pero no me gusta... debes estudiar otra cosa, despertar ya!

Las cosas se salían de control y el abuelo lo supo demasiado tarde. Se levantó de su asiento provocando un enorme ruido con la silla y tomó el brazo de la señora Higurashi apretándolo levemente. Enseguida la mujer se dio cuenta de que no había medido sus palabras y no dijo más nada. Ambos miraron a la muchacha que los observaba con los labios entreabiertos y su rostro expresaba confusión y angustia.

-Yo... - Musitó al fin, al cabo de un buen rato-... me gusta cantar... y no haré nada que no quiera hacer... - Bajó la vista un momento y luego alzó los ojos hacia la mujer, que se arrepentía de haberle hablado así -... así que te pido que tampoco me hagas citas con el doctor Koizumi... yo ya tengo a alguien.

Los dejó solos, la mujer comenzó a temblar entre los brazos del anciano y luego a sollozar. El abuelo la hizo sentarse en la silla y ella lloró desconsolada varios minutos mientras sentía los pequeños golpecitos que le daba el anciano en los hombros y murmuraba.

-No sigas confundiéndola más... ya no sigas...

-Lo siento... ya sé que... yo misma no quiero... que despierte... - Murmuró con dolor, pero esta vez sintiendo que realmente no estaba muy segura de que el haberle ocultado información a Kagome, hubiera sido lo correcto.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha permanecía enfrente del edificio mirando con ojos ansiosos la silueta de la muchacha. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y uno a uno los estudiantes fueron saliendo del recinto, no así Kagome. Estaba impaciente, su corazón latía como loco y sentía la sangre fluir como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, se sentía vivo nuevamente. La noche anterior casi se había dejado llevar por su impulso reprimido al querer besarla en el ascensor, es que le había sido bastante tortuoso poder contenerse todo el momento que había estado con ella que realmente creyó que no podría ocultarlo más, sin embargo la razón se había interpuesto en su cerebro antes de besarla. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al recibir aquel beso inesperado de Kagome, pero había sido realmente feliz por ello. Ahora sabía, que a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias, sus corazones tenían como misión permanecer juntos.

Al fin la vio descender las escaleras pausadamente, se quedó al pie de ellas mirando ansiosa a su alrededor y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados de él sonrió feliz y aliviada y corrió cruzando la calla sin siquiera mirar. Cuando estuvo a su lado lo abrazó con espontaneidad y se soltó casi de inmediato, ahora se daba cuenta que estaba actuando casi sin pensar ¿porqué actuaba tan imprudentemente?

-Debes tener cuidado al cruzar la calle... - Murmuró el hombre pasando una mano por su mejilla y mirándolo absorto, intentando convencerse que era real, que la tenía cerca, muy cerca, que podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a través de su mano. No era un sueño como tantas veces imaginó.

-No me di cuenta... - Sonrió la joven posando su mano sobre la suya. Ambos sonrieron casi embarazosamente, entonces él retiró su mano y ella carraspeó algo incómoda.

-¿Tienes hambre?... podemos ir a comer.- Preguntó Inuyasha al fin. La chica sonrió y asintió.

-Claro...

A pesar de que aun era algo temprano, los cielos de la ciudad ya estaban oscuros y el frío reinante calaba algo los huesos, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. El hombre la guió hasta su auto que estaba estacionado en una calle paralela y la llevó al centro de la ciudad.

Cuando Kagome alzó la vista hacia el restaurant sus ojos casi de manera involuntaria se desviaron unos cuantos metros más allá, no pudiendo dejar de sentir cierto temblor en el cuerpo, la sonrisa que llevaba plasmada desapareció por completo y entonces ladeó el rostro hacia él que sonreía pero enseguida su rostro se tensaba.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó tragando con dificultad. Ella lo miró sin expresión unos instantes, luego negó sintiéndose una boba y le sonrió.

-No... no pasa nada...

El lugar que ella había observado se llamaba "Kakera" y era una especie de pub en el que acudían los jóvenes a bailar, tuvo deseos de ir, pero desde donde estaba notaba que aún estaba cerrado.

-Vamos... - Dijo de pronto Inuyasha pasando su mano por su espalda y guiándola hacia el recinto. Ambos comieron en silencio, la chica había cambiado drásticamente y su mente parecía estar en cualquier parte. Inuyasha dio un sorbo a su vino mirando de reojo a la muchacha y se revolvió incómodo en su asiento. Ni siquiera había dormido la noche anterior de emoción y ahora verla así le hacía pensar que tal vez.. tal vez... las cosas no eran ni funcionarían como él pensaba.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo al fin y la joven alzó la vista hacia él enfocando sus ojos castaños y soñadores en los suyos.

-Por supuesto- Sonrió y dejó un instante el tenedor a un lado. Él la observó con detenimiento, al fin se decidió a hablar.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió anoche?

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquello sonaba a mucho... se sonrojó por completo y sonrió nerviosa desviando la mirada.

-Supongo que te refieres al beso... - Musitó la chica sin dejar de sonreír como una tonta, hasta las manos le temblaron, cuando finalmente decidió mirarlo él aún la observaba con la misma seriedad.

-Si estas... con otro... aquel hombre del restaurant... - Musitó Inuyasha dubitativamente. La chica entonces comprendió.

-Pero yo no estoy con nadie!- Respondió sorprendida, luego acomodó sus cabellos y bajó la vista- Puedes creerme... no me arrepiento... de besarte... - Alzó sus ojos y lo miró sintiendo deseos de volver a hacerlo.- Fue algo que no pude evitarlo... fue algo... fuera de mi... ¿te molestó?

Inuyasha exhaló un suspiró de alivio y luego de escuchar las ultimas palabras casi quiso reír a carcajadas, fijó sus ojos dorados y grandes sobre la chica, ella en ese momento sintió una ola de calor que la invadía por completo, el corazón latía muy aprisa en su pecho, como loco.

-Claro que no... yo ansiaba lo mismo... besar tus labios... desde el momento en que te vi... - Murmuró con pasión y Kagome no pudo decir nada, al contrario, estaba sorprendida, luego de unos segundos sonrió incómoda y reanudó su comida.

Cuando ambos salieron del lugar la lluvia comenzó a poco a poco, él tomó su mano para guiarla al automóvil pero Kagome no se movió, otra vez no podía apartar la vista de aquel pub que recién comenzaba a abrir. Sus ojos se tornaron sombríos y casi no se daba cuenta que la lluvia la estaba empapando por completo.

-¿Quieres ir?- Preguntó Inuyasha. La chica ladeó el rostro hacia él y asintió.

En el lugar habían unas cuantas personas, todas en sus mesas que se encontraban a un costado y la pista de baile, algo pequeña, en el lado opuesto. Kagome se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en una silla ignorando que las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el flequillo de su cabello, miró a su alrededor, la música sonaba con suavidad y nadie parecía reparar en ellos. Inuyasha se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y en el momento en que iba a sentarse sintió que ella tomaba su mano y lo arrastraba casi a la pista.

-Ven... - Murmuró. El hombre se sintió incómodo ¿ella quería bailar? Pero si él hacía siglos que no lo hacía!. La canción terminó y de inmediato comenzaba otra, una con unos tenues acordes que parecían de un piano antiguo, como el de las catedrales y que parecía tomar impulso cada vez. La chica lo abrazó del cuello inesperadamente mientras él no sabía que hacer, ella comenzó a moverse y cerrando los ojos se acercó a su oído.

**_El extraño cantó una canción_**

_**del sueño de alguien mas**_

_**las hojas comenzaron a caer**_

_**y nadie más habló**_

_**pero parece que no puedo recordar**_

_**cuando tu llegaste**_

_**Ingenua**_

Escuchar el sonido de su voz fue el sentimiento más extraño que pudo tener. Era al principio como un susurro que pareció despertar cada fibra de su cuerpo, luego sintió el calor que lo embargaba, un sentimiento de amor puro y eterno, no podía creer, ella al fin le cantaba, tan bajito, sólo para él, se estremeció por completo dejándose llevar por ella, en medio de la pista solo los dos.

_**Ingenua**_

_**ya no sé que hacer**_

Y luego se dio cuenta que aquella canción era la que ambos habían escuchado en el parque, aquella vez. La tristeza lo invadió, el remordimiento de lo sucedido también y tuvo deseos de llorar y decirle de una vez por todas la verdad, quiso apartarla de su lado pero Kagome lo abrazó más fuerte, como si inconscientemente supiera lo que él le diría, pero que ella no quería saber.

_**Los árboles de la avenida**_

_**comienzan a desaparecer de mi vista**_

_**ahogando las penas del pasado**_

_**en té y cigarrillos**_

_**pero parece que no puedo olvidar**_

_**cuando tú llegaste**_

_**ingenua**_

La muchacha jugaba al deslizar sus dedos tras su nuca sin dejar de cantar. Inuyasha finalmente bajó el rostro y no dijo nada. Le dolía tanto pero sentía que de alguna manera aún debía seguir pagando lo que había hecho... aquella vez... ella no se lo merecía... pero si tan solo hubiera tenido un segundo para poder explicar que las cosas no fueron como ella las vio... si tan solo hubiera tenido el tino así como la conciencia de que todo fue un error, ahora no estaría pagando con su alma atormentada el daño que había provocado en Kagome. Ella bajó sus brazos y se acomodó ahora abrazándolo muy fuerte presionando su amplia espalda, la cicatriz que parecía nunca sanar le recordó que aquello era el pago extra de su traición...

_**ingenua**_

_**ya no sé que hacer**_

_**ingenua**_

_**ya no sé que hacer**_

_**ingenua**_

_**ya no sé que hacer...**_

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Disclaimer: La canción se llama "Life in mono" (la vida en un color) y ya había aparecido unos capítulos más atrás de este fic. por supuesto no me pertenece y sólo fue utilizado porque así lo requiere la historia.

Después de esta aclaración las dejo, lamento que sea ahora pero anoche la página estaba con problemas (cuando no) en fin, nos vemos y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;)

_Lady Sakura_


	11. Evitando la Verdad

**Capítulo 11: "Evitando la verdad"**

Había veces, cuando la nostalgia lo agobiaba el sentimiento de culpa lo embarga por horas eincluso días, la herida de su espalda parecía abrirse y el ardor que provocaba le era irritante, molesto, doloroso. Un día, frente al espejo de su habitación se desabotonó la camisa y tomando sus negros cabellos se volteó y miró aquella larga y fina cicatriz que cubría su espalda casi por entero. Y vio lo roja que estaba, lacerante, atemorizante, como si aquel pedazo de carne se abriera sin permitirse cicatrizar. Sin embargo, cuando la pena ya pasaba y el dolor de su espalda también volvía a ver la cicatriz y esta permanecía tan sana y seca como cualquier buena suturación.

-Kagome... - Susurró irguiéndose pero sintiendo que apenas tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, la música terminaba de dar sus últimos acordes y ambos se quedaron inmóviles. Afuera la lluvia caía con fuerza y el frío reinante apenas era soportable. La muchacha lo miró con una sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrosadas por lo que había hecho, siempre había tenido un sentimiento de vergüenza y temor cantar enfrente de extraños y por lo general aquel temor duraba bastante tiempo. Se extrañaba de haberle cantado a él tan pronto, pero se sentía bien estar a su lado, más que cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó y su cara se tornó preocupada. Pasó una mano por el rostro varonil acariciándolo muy suavemente, él cerró sus ojos emocionado y dolido a la vez. Tragó con dolor, la amargura estaba en su garganta¿o era el remordimiento?

-Hay algo... algo que yo... – Sus palabras eran dubitativas, fijó sus ojos en los de ella, volvió a tragar. Parecía que ya nada existía alrededor de ellos, pero no importaba. La muchacha deslizó la mano de su cara hasta su hombro y lo abrazó más fuerte. Pero Inuyasha no podía permitir que ella hiciera eso. La apartó y entonces Kagome lo observó con extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- Volvió a preguntar, pero ahora su rostro se ensombreció. Ella misma tembló, las pequeñas gotitas de lluvia ya estaban casi secas en su rostro pero aún así goteaban algunas de su flequillo. Apretó los labios al notar que el joven bajaba la vista y luego la alzaba hacia la suya.

-Yo... no... no te he dicho la verdad... - Musitó al fin y las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos dorados. Dejó caer las manos que enlazaban la fina cintura de ella y apretó los puños de impotencia. Kagome pestañeó confundida y de pronto sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban enormemente, casi sin querer las uñas de sus manos se enterraron casi en la tela del hombre, pero él no las sintió.

-¿Verdad?... que... verdad... - Musitó y lo miró a los ojos con ansiedad. Él entreabrió sus labios pero por alguna razón las palabras no venían a su boca.- No... - Murmuró ella de pronto ya la cabeza comenzaba a dolor casi de manera insoportable. Se apartó de pronto de su lado y llevó una mano a la sien. El hombre la miró asustado.

-Kagome... - La tomó de los hombros y ella cerró los ojos sintiendo que el dolor era demasiado fuerte, casi, que apenas podía sostenerse de pie. Las piernas se flectaron y antes de perder el conocimiento él pasó su mano por la espalda tomándola e impidiendo que cayera al frio piso de la pista de baile. – Kagome!

Las pocas personas que estaban allí los miraron incrédulos, algunas mujeres, solidarias por naturaleza, se levantaron de sus puestos para ir en ayuda, Inuyasha sentía que su mano le temblaba ¿pero cómo era posible que se desmayara otra vez? Pegó pequeños golpecitos en su cara y la chica pareció despertar de su estado, aliviado, suspiró agradeciendo al cielo mientras la sostenía fuertemente y la chica, con los cabellos revueltos y la cabeza inclinada levemente hacia atrás, intentaba enfocar sus ojos en él.

-Inu... yasha... - Murmuró apenas, y sólo pudo saber que decía su nombre por el movimiento de sus labios, porque casi no salió un solo sonido de su voz. Una mujer estaba lo suficientemente cerca y tenía un teléfono móvil en sus manos.

-Señor... ¿llamo a una ambulancia?

Kagome miró a su alrededor al fin y se irguió pero sin apartarse del abrazo del hombre, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de este y miró a la mujer con seriedad.

-No... por favor... no es necesario...

-Pero... Kagome... - Protestó él, sin embargo la chica lo abrazó más fuerte, las mujeres se alejaron de ellos y luego de un eterno momento ella se acercó a su oído.

-Llévame a casa.

Cuando ella comenzó a señalar qué calles debía tomar, Inuyasha volvió sentirse un maldito miserable. Él conocía perfectamente el camino a su casa, a su templo, lo conocía de memoria, cuantas veces había ido allí junto a Sango y Miroku y muchas veces solo con la esperanza de verla nuevamente, después del accidente. Estacionó el automóvil justo en donde ella se lo pidió, un par de cuadras antes del portal. Apagó el motor del auto y observó como la joven apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

-Kagome... - Murmuró y se aproximó como pudo hacia ella, esta vez la atrajo hacia si y la abrazó depositando un beso en su fría frente. La chica cerró los ojos y se dejó querer.

-A veces... - Comenzó ella-... no sé porqué... el doctor Koizumi dice que es normal... pero no puedo evitar el dolor de cabeza que es tan agobiante... me tortura... es insoportable... y a veces... termina en lo que pasó hoy...

-¿Dolor de cabeza?- Repitió él preocupado. La chica se irguió un poco y lo miró.

-Dice que es una secuela del accidente...

Él la miró adolorido. Maldito accidente¿Hasta cuando iba a acabar aquella tortura?

-Es extraño... - Fue todo lo que pudo decir. La chica lo miró sin decir nada, enseguida él sonrió.- ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

-Mejor... gracias a ti... - Se inclinó y depositó sus labios en los del hombre, enseguida ella se separó dispuesta a marcharse pero Inuyasha retuvo su brazo y no la dejó. La chica lo miró con ojos ansiosos, su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, la sangre a fluir, era como si él le diese vida.

-¿En verdad estas mejor?

La joven sonrió emocionada y acercó su mano delgada y blanca hasta su mejilla.

-Lo estoy... - Susurró y volvió besarlo con sutileza, pero esta vez sus labios se abrieron tenuemente a los de él, como una caricia lenta y tibia. Luego, él besó su frente nuevamente sostenido esta vez su cabeza entre sus dos manos, la chica se quedó inmóvil, deseaba estar así por la eternidad y no separarse de su lado. Pero era de noche y demasiado tarde ya, contra su voluntad volvió a separarse y salió con rapidez del automóvil. Inuyasha la observó atento desde su asiento hasta que ella desapreció en la esquina siguiente¿habría olvidado lo último que hablaron allá en la pista de baile? Y sintió, por una extraña razón que ella no deseaba saber la verdad... o tal vez, sólo estaba buscando una excusa para no hacérsela saber, sin embargo, él lo sabía perfectamente, tarde o temprano, todo se iba a descubrir y lo mejor era que lo supiera de su boca.

&&&&&&&&

La anciana estaba sentada en una de las sillas adosadas a la pared y sus ojos oscuros y serios los tenía clavados en Kagome. La muchacha volvió a mirar a su profesor y éste le entrego una pequeña partitura. Ella la miró y luego de leer un momento alzó la vista hacia el hombre con el rostro demasiado pálido y sus ojos asustados.

-Pero... este es un fragmento de la ópera... de Leonora. – Argumentó sintiendo que sus palabras temblaban y entonces volvió a mirar a la mujer.

-Sí, la señora Kaede quiere escucharte. - El profesor carraspeó solemnemente y miró con respeto a la mujer que asentía, permitiéndole de esta forma que comenzara. Kagome miró con pánico al hombre y la partitura tembló en su mano. ¿Cómo podía estar la directora del conservatorio precisamente allí?... aquella antigua soprano, famosa en sus primeros años precisamente estaba en la sala con la única intención de escucharla cantar ¿pero porqué?

-Pero yo... no... puedo... - Gimió implorando casi piedad al hombre que comenzaba a tocar. Houjo la observó y le dio una cálida sonrisa, la muchacha tembló por completo, hubiera querido salir de allí, escapar, ella no podía cantar sola frente a extraños, en un grupo si, pero¿enfrente de alguien que no conocía? Y por sobre todas las cosas ¿enfrente de la directora del conservatorio?... ¿y un fragmento de la protagonista de la ópera?

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente dándose valor ¿no era el canto lo que a ella más le gustaba? Si precisamente le había dicho a su mamá que no haría una cosa que no quisiera. Pues bien, debía hacerlo ¿no? Era lo que calmaba su espíritu, lo que había dedicado con tanto amor y dedicación estos últimos años. Cuando abrió sus ojos miró a Houjo que esperaba a la expectativa y entonces ella asintió, dándole el inicio al fragmento de la obra. Él sonrió y comenzó a tocar, la mujer se acomodó con seriedad en su asiento, nada se escuchaba en el edificio y entonces la muchacha miró la pauta y luego de unos tensos segundos comenzó a cantar.

Era increíble como había progresado desde aquella vez. Kagome entonaba cada una de las notas sin dificultad, el sonido de su voz resultaba agradable al escuchar, era suave y a la vez potente, melódico e intenso y lo que más llamó la atención de la mujer, era la extraña pasión y sentimiento que la chica ponía en cada nota. Pasión, emoción, era lo que hacía mucho tiempo una soprano no expresaba arriba de las tablas y ahora aquella muchacha le volvía a traer a su mente los años dorados de su profesión. Sonrió satisfecha y se aseguró más que nunca ahora, que debía tomar una decisión. Faltaba poco para la re-inauguración del _Art Sphere_, pero creía en los milagros, un entrenamiento intenso podría ayudarlos a atraer mucha gente y así conseguir más fondos para abrir más conservatorios a través del país y becas que ayudasen en sus estudios a personas con talento, personas como Kagome Higurashi.

Luego de la sesión Kagome salió al jardín y esperó. La música volvía a escucharse en todo el edificio y aunque el suelo estaba húmedo por la lluvia de la noche anterior, a ella no le importó sentarse en las escalinatas de la entrada. Sus ojos se entretuvieron en las ultimas hojas de caían del árbol más cercano. El frío reinante le recordaba que muy pronto comenzaba el invierno y tal vez ya no faltaba nada para primera nevada de la temporada. Pronto dejó de pensar en el clima, su corazón comenzó a latir aprisa, era Inuyasha lo que volvía a dar "vida" a su vida. Era un hombre educado, correcto, amable y demasiado- en eso sonrió divertida- serio. Parecía que las personas que trabajaban en un museo eran así. Pero eso no importaba, era el único hombre con el cual se sentía demasiado bien, no, más que eso, protegida, segura, querida...

-¿Qué sentirá por mí?- Murmuró y sintió que el corazón latía más aprisa aun.

-¿Eso querías verdad?

La voz potente y femenina se dejó escuchar tras su espalda provocando un intenso escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, se levantó de un salto y volteó, el rostro de Kagura era de furia, tanto, que le atemorizó.

-Señorita... - Murmuró y la mujer la miró con odio, sus labios estaban muy apretados y la observó por un buen instante.

-Eso querías... que te incorporaran a la obra...

-¿Qué?- Musitó ella arrugando el ceño. Pronto Houyo fue en su rescate, tomándola del brazo y guiándola a la sala de música. Allí estaba aún la señora Kaede de pie junto al piano revisando unas partituras, cuando vio a Kagome sonrió y caminó hasta su lado.

-Mi querida niña... - Dijo y la tomó de las manos. La muchacha la miró a la expectiva y la mujer le dio una sonrisa más cálida.- Sé que eres nueva en este conservatorio... pero que vienes de una academia tan prestigiosa como la nuestra, en Kurama...

Kagome asintió y miraba atenta a aquella mujer.

-Sí- Respondió ella sin más. Kaede suspiró y dio una mirada rápida a Houyo.

-Me contaron además que nunca has cantado sola... pero que sí lo has hecho en grupo... - Kagome asintió con la cabeza y la mujer prosiguió.- ¿Te gusta cantar verdad?

-Mucho señora- Respondió con ánimos. Aquello era más que suficiente, la mujer soltó sus manos y acarició su cabeza.

-Pues tu vas a participar en la obra "_La fuerza del Destino_". Esta decidido.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su respiración se hizo forzosa, miró con pánico a su profesor que sonreía satisfecho y luego a la mujer.

-Pero yo... – Protestó, pero la mujer no había terminado.

-Y no sólo eso... hace muchos años no escuchaba a alguien cantar con tanta pasión y sentimiento como tú lo hiciste hoy, hace muchos años que no ha habido una soprano joven que atraiga a las nuevas generaciones... pero hoy me di cuenta que eso terminó... los rumores eran ciertos... y tú puedes ayudarnos en esta cruzada...

La joven no podía creer que iba a participar en la obra, conocía perfectamente de qué trataba, asistía al ensayo general del grupo y no le era desconocida, pero de ahí a participar en ella, pero si ni siquiera pertenecía al elenco!

-Señora... Kaede... - La interrumpió con temor- ¿Qué papel interpretaré?... ¿el de la sirvienta?... ¿la amiga de Leonora?... ¿la de una monja tal vez?- Sólo deseaba el papel más insignificante, el que estuviera menos _solos_.

-Noo, claro que no pequeña... - Sonrió con satisfacción y volvió a tomar sus manos.- Hoy me has demostrado ser una excelente soprano... admiro el coraje como cantaste frente a mí, sé también que le temes a cantar sola... y lo hiciste... es por eso que... he decidido que tú hagas el papel de Leonora. No hay mejor soprano que tú.

&&&&&&&&

Aún era media tarde pero no le importó, corrió por las calles hasta que finalmente llegó al edificio de moderno diseño que albergaba un museo con antiguas colecciones. La chica estaba sofocada de tanto correr pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al tercer piso de la oficina. Al principio, al conocer la decisión de la anciana Kaede había sentido pánico, e intentó rehusarse, pero aquellas personas, ella y Houjo le hicieron ver mil argumentos. Aquello era una oportunidad única¿cuántas jóvenes no deseaban protagonizar una opera?... ¿cuántas deseaban poder cantar tan bien como ella?...¿No era el canto lo que más amaba hacer? Aquello era más que suficiente. Una mujer de cabellos castaños la miró a través de sus gafas de marcos negros y cuadrados. Kagome tosió y aspiró recuperando algo de aire.

-Necesito hablar... con... Inuyasha... Inuyasha Taisho... por favor

La secretaria sonrió de mala gana y levantó una ceja.

-El señor Taisho esta ocupado en este momento.

-Pero... necesito contarle algo...

La puerta de su despacho se abrió saliendo una mujer muy alta vestida elegantemente, los cabellos lisos y negros caían a su espalda y en segundos volteó para mirar a Kagome con el rostro inexpresivamente pálido. Inuyasha salió de inmediato y al parecer le hablaba a la mujer.

-No hace falta que vengas hasta acá... las enviaré a tu... - Dirigió sus ojos hacia enfrente, allí estaba Kagome de pie mirando a la mujer y ésta a ella. El hombre sintió un dolor en el corazón tan fuerte que le dolió demasiado, sus ojos se abrieron con pánico. Oh, no, Kikyo..., volvió a mirar a Kagome y sus ojos castaños no demostraban nada, inexpresivos pero fijos en los de la mujer.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Disculpen el atraso, estuve (y estoy) algo enferma, ruego tener paciencia para el próximo cap. De todas formas gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben que son útiles para mi...

**_Lady_**


	12. Lo Que Sucedió Aquella Vez

**Capítulo 12: "Lo que sucedió aquella vez..."**

_**Tal vez esta noche volaremos muy lejos**_

_**nos perderemos antes del amanecer**_

Kikyo la observaba impasible, pero su porte y la postura de su cabeza como siempre resultaba altanera, demasiado para el gusto de Inuyasha que deseaba gritarle a la mujer que no mirara de esa forma a Kagome. La chica en cambio la observaba con las mejillas ruborizadas, tampoco apartaba su mirada de ella. El silencio fue incómodo, para Inuyasha eterno, el corazón latía fuerte, casi podía escucharlo, debía hacer algo. Tomó del brazo a Kikyo y la condujo casi a rastras al ascensor.

-Es mejor que te vayas- Murmuró y la mujer no dijo nada, al final apartó el rostro de la chica y miró a Inuyasha confundida.

-Oye... ella... - No alcanzó a terminar porque las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Kikyo se quedó quieta dentro del pequeño cubículo completamente confundida. No podía ser, a su memoria venía un vago recuerdo, una muchacha de aspecto infantil que había deseado... ¿separarlos?... ¿sería acaso... esa niña? Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y al instante el aire frío que se colaban por las hendiduras de las puertas principales del lugar le llegó a la cara. – No puede ser... esta muerta... fue confirmado... ella... murió... - Musitó y caminó apenas hasta salir del lugar. Arrugó la frente ¿pero qué demonios estaba pasando?... ¿y porqué Inuyasha la había sacado así del lugar?... había muchas cosas que averiguar...

Kagome se había sentado, la secretaria la miró de reojo y cuando Inuyasha se sentó a su lado entonces la mujer lo entendió. Seguro que su jefe andaba metido en líos de faldas.

-Kagome... - Susurró él tomándola por los hombros, ella parecía no reaccionar, la vista aún seguía clavada en el ascensor, la canción retumbaba claramente en su mente, la visión de ver aquel rostro pálido en una cabaña, luego ella echándose a correr por el bosque oscuro en medio de la tormenta, esta vez comenzaba a recordar cosas que antes no había reparado. Mientras ella corría en medio de la tormenta, había alguien que intentaba alcanzarla, ella escapaba, pero de alguien!- Kagome!- No supo bien si la voz fue de la ilusión o de Inuyasha, que estaba a su lado tan pálido como asustado, sus ojos dorados la miraban ansiosos y expectantes. Ella entreabrió sus labios y alzó una mano hasta su hombro, sus dedos se crisparon en la tela de su traje.

-Ella... - Musitó e Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Lo había recordado todo?... ¿podría ser?... ¿qué haría?-... ella es... mentirosa... tiene malas... intenciones... - El joven pestañeó confundido y Kagome pareció despertar de su trance, la chica lo abrazó y cerró los ojos.- Oh! Perdóname... no debí decir eso... pero... cuando ella me miró sentí... tantas cosas...

El no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esperaba otra cosa sin lugar a dudas, la revelación de lo acontecido hacía tres años, pero no esto.

-Tranquila... - Murmuró acariciando el cabello de la chica. Volteó el rostro sintiendo como Kagome se aferraba con fuerza a él, podía incluso sentirla temblar¿era miedo acaso? - Aska, por favor, trae un café a la señorita... no, un té... - Corrigió. La mujer lo miró fastidiada unos segundos y enseguida se levantó caminando sonoramente por el pasillo hasta perderse en el.- Tranquila- Volvió a consolarla mientras se levantaba del sofá y la instaba a ella también a levantarse.- Vamos a mi despacho...

Inuyasha la tomó de una mano y la llegó a su oficina cerrando la puerta tras él, la joven se sentó en el mullido sillón mientras el joven se ponía en cuclillas delante y le tomaba las mano, mirándola preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?

Kagome lo observó, sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los suyos, él sintió el frío de su cuerpo a través de sus manos, pero más que eso, también había notado el hielo en sus ojos castaños.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó al fin. Inuyasha tragó saliva y casi inconscientemente apretó más sus manos sobre las de ella.- ¿Quién es?

Sintió que la respiración le faltaba, por Kami¿Qué hacer?... ¿Hasta cuando iba a tener que seguir ocultando todo?... ¿fingiendo?. Se levantó derrotado y caminó por su despacho. La secretaria entró en ese momento y dejó la taza de té en la pequeña mesita que se encontraba al lado de Kagome, enseguida salió.

-Kikyo... – Pronunció él y Kagome volvió a sentir escalofríos, una sensación horrible la agobiaba por completo, miró a Inuyasha expectante, ansiosa- Kikyo... era mi novia.

La joven no dijo nada porque ahora comprendía las palabras de Kagura. Él se iba a casar con ella, pero no fue así. Se levantó también y se posó frente al hombre mirándolo aún con seriedad.

-Pero... no puede ser... ella... Kikyo... esta en mis recuerdos... de aquella noche... del accidente.

Inuyasha retuvo el aire, asustado. ¿Recordaba a Kikyo también!

-¿Porqué siento ahora que hay cosas que me han sido ocultadas todo este tiempo?... ¿estas involucrado tu también? Dímelo!- Demandó tomando la solapa de su traje y mirándolo ahora con ojos vidriosos. – Dímelo!

La ultima palabra vibró en el lugar y luego ya nada más se podía escuchar, salvo el ruido de sus propias agitadas respiraciones. Inuyasha la observaba con dolor y temor.

-Esta bien... yo te lo diré... - Musitó al fin y suspiró agobiado desviando sus ojos porque la culpa lo lastimaba por completo. La obligó a sentarse nuevamente y él pasó su mano por sus cabellos nervioso. Miró a Kagome y luego volvió a desviar la mirada, comenzado a caminar despacio por el despacho, con la vista baja como si meditara como comenzar a hablar. – La verdad es que... yo estaba también allí, en aquel viaje al parque Hakone... - Miró a Kagome, ella entreabrió sus labios, sus ojos se humedecieron con lagrimas, pero ni una cayó de sus ojos-

-¿Hakone?- Murmuró la muchacha débilmente. Él asintió.

-Es un parque que esta a unas horas de aquí... desde aquel lugar... se puede ver muy cerca la cumbre nevada... del monte Fuji...

Ella bajó los ojos desorientada y recordó aquel sueño, aquel en que estaba junto a Sango. Al fin y al cabo... no era un sueño... era un recuerdo...

-Sí... – Prosiguió-... no te lo dije... porque cuando te volvía ver... en la boda de Sango... tu... ni siquiera me miraste... era un extraño para ti... y sé que aún lo soy... - La joven ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y no se movió. Él apretó los puños de su mano, pero prosiguió-... Y me dolió... me dolió demasiado porque... te extrañé tanto... y creí que... nunca más te iba a ver... porque tu... desapareciste...

Ella levantó el rostro, él pudo notar ahora las lagrimas en sus mejillas y sus ojos enrojecidos, Kagome se puso de pie y estaba demasiado pálida.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?... ¿porqué no me dijiste que me conocías?

Inuyasha volvió a tragar.

-Tú no me reconocías... ¿qué podía hacer?- Respondió evitando dar más explicaciones. La chica no dijo nada, estaba demasiado confundida, no podía creer que también él se encontraba en aquel viaje ¿pero porqué no lo recordaba?. Ahora se sentía una boba, una tonta. Si tan solo pudiera esconder la cabeza como lo hacen los avestruces... ¿cómo pudo él también fingir que no la conocía? Intentó recordar aquella vez del accidente, Sango... su amigo Miroku... Kikyo en la cabaña... correr por el bosque bajo la tormenta... el accidente... la nada...

-No... no puede ser... ¿porqué no puedo recordarte?- La cabeza volvía a dolerle demasiado, pero no se dejaría vencer por el dolor nuevamente. –¿Sabes como me siento? – Su pálido rostro estaba contraído y lo miraba con dolor.- Frustrada... la gente me oculta cosas de aquella vez, siento que hay algo más que nadie quiere decirme... ¿porqué?- Y su mirada de súplica lo conmovió por completo.- Dime porqué...

-Yo no sé Kagome... el enigma comenzó el día en que desapareciste... -él estaba dolido, tanto como ella lo estaba, aquello era una espina clavada en su corazón y había sufrido demasiado por eso. Demasiado.-... te buscamos por todos lados y no encontramos rastros de ti... fue como... si la tierra te hubiera tragado... estabas grave la ultima vez que te vimos... y creímos que habías muerto... – Él sollozó, sin dudas volvía a experimentar aquellos sentimientos de esos días.

-Yo no sé... hace un tiempo apenas... me enteré que no había tenido el accidente en Kurama... mi madre me oculta cosas... tu también lo hacías... ¿porqué?... ¿qué pudo pasar?... ¿Estuviste ahí cuando todo sucedió?

Inuyasha evitó respirar ¿decir la verdad?... ¿Contar los acontecimientos desde el principio?... no... no podía hacerlo aún... necesitaba tiempo... ahora no era el momento, ella ya estaba demasiado confundida, dolida, desilusionada.

-No... yo no vi nada- Respondió y tembló por completo, volteó evitando su mirada y afirmó ambas manos en la mesa de su escritorio. Ella lo observó. No podía odiarle... estaba desilusionada era verdad, todo este tiempo creyó que era un completo desconocido, pero no lo era, y aun así, ella aun no lo recordaba ¿qué le impedía eso?... ¿Porqué? Y mientras más forzaba su mente, más la sien comenzaba a punzar. Arrugó la frente y se llevó la mano intentando apaciguar el dolor.- perdóname... por no decirte... que te conocía... - Dijo él al fin volteando y observándola con dolor. Ella bajó la vista. Estaba cansada, muy cansada y ahora solo deseaba dormir...

-Yo... debo irme... - Murmuró apenas y caminó con paso vacilante hasta la puerta, pero antes de tomar la perilla él corrió a su lado y la detuvo.

-Pero... ¿me perdonas?.

El aliento llegó cálido a su cuello, estaba de espaldas a él y podía sentir la energía y el aura de aquel cuerpo masculino tras suyo.

-Yo... necesito... tiempo... - Musitó apenas y antes de perder la cordura abrió con rapidez la puerta y salió del lugar. Inuyasha la siguió con la vista, derrotado ¿pero qué era más terrible? Si le contaba la verdad completa de lo sucedido aquella noche seguro que ella no aceptaría el perdón. No lo haría...

&&&&&&&&

La mujer estaba con el auto ultimo modelo estacionado en las afueras del conservatorio y Kagura, sentada a su lado se inclinó casi sobre ella y apuntó con el dedo.

-Ella!... es ella!... su nombre es...

-¿Kagome Higurashi?- Interrumpió Kikyo haciendo una mueca. La soprano abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a la mujer detenidamente. Kikyo suspiró y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento.- Sí... ahora recuerdo... pensé que estaba muerta... todos creímos eso... bueno... ahora veo que sólo a mí me dejaron creer esa mentira... - Agregó con rencor.

-¿Pero tú la conoces?... ¿cómo? Si ella llegó hace poco de un miserable pueblo.- Replicó Kagura pasmada.

-Hace tres años... – Comenzó Kikyo e irguió la cabeza mirando hacia el edificio de música- hace tres años Inuyasha y yo comenzamos a tener problemas...

-Pero ustedes siempre han tenido problemas... - Interrumpió con burla la soprano. Kikyo se encogió de hombros.

-Aquella vez Inuyasha se había graduado recién de la universidad... él había cambiado, se juntaba mucho con sus amigos... antes él solo era mío... – Gruñó nuevamente con rencor-... y se fue sin más... un viaje... lo supe sólo por casualidad... sabía que lo estaba perdiendo definitivamente... y estaba segura que él estaba interesado en otra... ¡otra! Llegué al anochecer, estaban en un parque nacional muy cerca de aquí... en Hakone... existen unas cabañas allí... fue fácil encontrarlos, no había mucha gente aquella vez... cuando fui a sus cabañas no estaban... pero sí sus cosas... eran 4... ¿ves? Andaban en parejas... lo odié por engañarme... lloré y lo maldije... pero no podía perderlo... lo amaba...

-Tu amor es medio obsesivo... - Murmuró Kagura. Pero Kikyo no respondió, se mordió los labios al recordar aquellos acontecimientos y volvió a maldecir a Inuyasha por perderlo en las mismas circunstancias ahora.

Ya era de noche, ni una sola estrella era visible y de pronto algo que comenzó como una leve brisa se volvió cada vez más en un fuerte viento de tempestad. Las luces se encontraban apagadas y ella pudo escuchar de afuera las voces de personas. Era Inuyasha... ¿y la otra?... ¿una mujer? Kikyo apretó muy fuerte los puños de su mano y quitó de su mejilla la lagrima que resbala. Respiró hondo pero se quedó quieta sentada en una solitaria mesedora junto a la ventana. Las voces se volvieron en murmullo, tenues y su corazón herido clamaba venganza, venganza al maldito traicionero. La puerta se abrió y lo vio entrar, a la luz de un rayo de luna que se filtró por las nubes vio su sonrisa de satisfacción, pero solo fueron segundos. Él cerró apenas la puerta tras de si y caminó lentamente en penumbras hacia el interior, dejando la mochila de excursionista a mitad de camino. Encendió el radio y luego vio que encendía la luz del baño y cerraba, aunque no completamente, la puerta de éste. Kikyo se levantó de su silla... no podía perderlo... no podía... llevaban ya dos años juntos... ¿cómo perderlo?... no, no podía, por orgullo y por amor, no lo perdería... esta noche tenía que quedar embarazada... debía hacerlo...

Al fin Inuyasha salió del baño vestido solo con el pantalón de su pijama que se sujetaba por una cuerda a la cadera y secándose los negros y largos cabellos encendió el interruptor de su habitación. Cuando al fin irguió la cabeza su corazón se detuvo al ver aquella mujer semi desnuda en su propia cama, mirándolo con una sonrisa sensual.

-Hola... ¿te has sorprendido?- Preguntó con un ronroneo. Se inclinó hasta él que luego de unos segundos de sorpresa se sentó a su lado y la miró con dolor.

La joven chica ilusionada caminó hasta su cabaña para despedirse de él, pero la puerta estaba apenas cerrada y escuchó voces que se obligó a escuchar, sin importarle que la lluvia, tenue al principio, cayera sobre su cuerpo.

_**Encuéntrame después de lo oscuro y yo te sostendré**_

_**no soy nada más que lo ves ahí**_

_**y tal vez esta noche, volaremos muy lejos**_

_**nos perderemos antes del amanecer**_

-¿Porqué viniste?

Ella estiró los brazos hacia él y lo abrazó, Inuyasha pudo sentir el frío de su cuerpo contra el suyo, aquel cuerpo que ya no le daba ni una sola pizca de placer.

-Porque... sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti... - Sollozó hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.- Te extraño... no seas cruel... por favor...

_**Si solo la noche puede tenerte donde yo pueda verte, mi amor**_

_**entonces no me dejes despertar otra vez**_

_**y tal vez esta noche volaremos muy lejos**_

_**nos perderemos antes del amanecer**_

-Pero Kikyo... ya sabes cual es la situación... - Murmuró queriendo deshacerse del abrazo pero ella parecía demasiado fuerte ahora y recordándole que ellos desde hacía semanas ya no se frecuentaban...

-No... - Gimió ella y alzó la vista. La puerta estaba semi abierta y ella podía ver claramente una sombra.-... Ya sé que te dije que podías tener un desliz con cualquiera... pero ya es hora de tomar las cosas con madurez... - Agregó con maldad. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando?

Kagome había retenido el aire, sus ojos se agolparon de lagrimas pero... ¿qué hacía una mujer en su cabaña?

--Qué...

_**De alguna forma sé que no podemos despertar otra vez de este sueño**_

_**no es real, pero es nuestro**_

-El pequeño que crece en mi vientre no lo soporta... ¿cómo puedes comportarte así?... sabes que debes hacerte responsable – Mintió- Inuyasha Taisho... ¿cómo puedes abandonarme ahora que voy a tener un hijo tuyo? - Sus labios buscaron los suyos incitándolos a responder. Él estaba confundido por sus palabras - ¿No querías que... tuviéramos... un bebé?- Murmuró ella entre sus labios.

-¿Un hijo?... ¿mío?- Murmuró Inuyasha respondiendo a sus labios. ¿Un bebé? Sí, era su sueño tener una familia, la familia que nunca había tenido porque había perdido a su padre demasiado pronto... y todo por culpa de un maldito traidor...

_**Tal vez esta noche, volaremos muy lejos**_

_**nos perderemos antes del amanecer**_

-Un bebé... nuestro... - Ronroneó Kikyo y era como algo hipnotizante, se dejó llevar, pero luego él se apartó de ella cuando la puerta se abrió con brusquedad producto del fuerte viento. Al voltear vio a la muchacha que más pálida que nunca miraba horrorizada al hombre y a la mujer semi desnuda. Inuyasha se levantó y la miró pasmado. Por Kami¿Cómo se había dejado influenciar de ese modo?... ¿Acaso era capaz de hacer todo por el hijo que tanto soñaba?... ¿Incluso olvidar los verdaderos sentimientos de su corazón?

_**Tal vez esta noche volaremos muy lejos**_

_**nos perderemos antes del amanecer**_

-Inuyasha... ¡Taisho?... ¡Taisho?... ¿fuiste tu entonces?... ¿fuiste tu?... cómo pudiste!- Gimió la joven horrorizada y entonces Inuyasha arrugó la frente ¿de qué estaba hablando?.

-Kagome... - La llamó intentando alcanzarla pero ella volteó y se echó a correr. Inuyasha se detuvo en seco al ver un rayo caer cerca iluminando la negra noche. El viento soplaba con violencia, la lluvia caía como diluvio y los truenos eran ensordecedores. Vio a Kagome desaparecer en el espeso bosque, un par de metros más allá y sin escuchar las protestas de Kikyo corrió siguiendola.

-Fuiste bastante mentirosa... ¿cómo eso de que el pequeño que tenías en tu vientre?- Repicó Kagura al escuchar atenta aquella historia. Kikyo volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-No creas... él pensó que estaba embarazada... le gustan los niños... sólo utilicé su talón de Aquiles...

-¿Y que hiciste después para justificar que no estabas embarazada?

-Que no fue más que una falsa alarma...

Kagura se quedó callada unos momentos como si analizara la historia recién contada, luego levantó el rostro y miró a Kikyo confundida.

-¿A ella le sorprendió más que Inuyasha llevara el apellido Taisho, que el verlos juntos, verdad?

Kikyo la miró asintiendo extrañada.

-Fue lo mismo que creí... esa niña... Kagome... estaba horrorizada de que Inuyasha se apellidara Taisho... fue eso lo que... supongo... la enloqueció... o el escuchar que él iba atener un hijo conmigo... bueno no sé...

-Qué extraño... - Murmuró Kagura recostándose en el asiento del automóvil-... pero ella es artista... el alma de un artista es más sensible que el de los demás.

-No me digas que tú eres más sensible que yo!- Rió Kikyo mirando con burla a Kagura. Ambas mujeres rieron de buena gana.- Pero ahora aquella niña esta aquí... con Inuyasha... como si nada hubiera pasado... ¿pero qué diablos esta pasando?

-No me digas... yo siempre he encontrado extraña a esa Kagome... - Murmuró la soprano con rencor.

Kikyo miró el edificio, había cosas oscuras y tal vez siniestras en todo esto, ella siempre lo había sabido, más ahora... pero averiguaría lo que estaba sucediendo... y de paso ya tenía una aliada que podía ayudarle a sacar a la aspirante de soprano de la ciudad...

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Bueno... tenemos parte de lo que sucedió aquella vez, por supuesto aún hay muchos cabos sueltos, y aun hay secretos escondidos... pero todo se sabrá más adelante...

Gracias por sus reviews ;) Nos vemos.


	13. Al Calor de la Chimenea

**Capitulo 13: "Al calor de la chimenea"**

Houjo se acercó con lentitud al ventanal que daba a la sala de expresión corporal. Dentro de ella en donde no había más que grandes espejos en las paredes y algunas colchas en el suelo, el hombre pudo distinguir entre los numerosos jóvenes que se encontraban allí a la que buscaba. El cabello negro y sedoso recogido por completo y solo algunos mechones que se habían soltado caían bajo el cuello. Ella estaba vestida casi igual a las demás, una malla ajustada y zapatos deportivos y sus ojos estaban serios y concentrados en la instructora que mostraba la elongación de la columna, sentada en el suelo. La música clásica inundaba el lugar y él pensó si estaban haciendo lo correcto. Kagome era al fin y al cabo una novata, y la re-inauguración del teatro _Art Sphere_ iba a ser un gran acontecimiento, tanto cultural como social, de las ventas del estreno y su posterior éxito dependían muchas cosas, como luego la directora les había confirmado a todos en una reunión. Estaba la apertura de más conservatorios, conseguir más aportes de nuevos benefactores y por supuesto un fondo de dinero que permitiera otorgar becas al extranjero a alumnos destacados. El joven profesor movió la cabeza al recordar cada una de las cosas que dependían del desempeño de su alumna ¿no sería demasiado pedir? Kagome ni siquiera era capaz de cantar sola en un escenario ¿porqué arriesgarse tanto?

La sala se abrió y las voces de los jóvenes alegres comentando mil cosas lo hizo despertar de su meditación. Él dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia la chica que se miraba en el espejo mientras estiraba sus manos como si quisiera alcanzar una estrella del cielo. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba sola y que estaba siendo observada y el rubor se tiñó de inmediato en las mejillas. Tomó una toalla y se secó el cuello y caminó con lentitud hasta el hombre.

-¿Sucede algo profesor?

A pesar del corto tiempo que llevaba entrenándose para ser la protagonista, ella había madurado y asumido la situación de una manera formidable. Estaba haciendo cosas que no creyó nunca haría.

-No, sólo observaba... has progresado mucho... - Murmuró con una leve sonrisa. Ella se afirmó en la pared y suspiró.

-He puesto toda mi energía en esto... sé que es muy importante... no sólo para mí... sino para todos... aunque... - Lo miró a los ojos algo atemorizada- No puedo negarle... que esto... me aterra...

Él sonrió, estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía con respecto a la obra.

-¿Cómo haces entonces para darte valor?- Preguntó divertido. Ella soltó el elástico de sus cabellos dejándolos caer con gracia tras su espalda, las pequeñas ondas negras se movían como una cascada llena de vida.

-Porque... me gusta... y la señora Kaede tiene confianza en mi... - Murmuró. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Houjo la estudió nuevamente. Tal vez su fuerza de voluntad crearía un milagro. Aunque era bastante riesgozo lo que la directora del conservatorio había hecho. Sin contar con el odio de Kagura declarado hacia Kagome. Carraspeó incómodo y centró su vista en ella.

-El señor Taisho estuvo hace un rato en la dirección.

Ella se estremeció por completo, bajó la vista turbada, sentía que temblaba demasiado ahora. Nerviosa pasó un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja y miró a su alrededor evitando mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Sí?- Murmuró como si no le importara, Houjo hizo una mueca.

-Preguntó por ti... otra vez...

Ella no respondió. La verdad es que todo aquel asunto sólo la estaba dañando. Si intentaba pensar más en el accidente, recordar algún detalle, alguna pista, la cabeza comenzaba a doler tanto que le era insoportable. En su casa se empeñaban en no decir nada más y ya el asunto la estaba agotando. Hasta en sueños aparecían los fragmentos de aquella vez, volviéndose en terribles pesadillas. Y su madre, siempre insistiendo que fuera al médico. Ese doctor Koizumi, que parecía querer saber siempre más... Tal vez no sería conveniente buscar más allá... tal vez no había nada más en ello y ella sólo imaginaba cosas ¿podría ser? El caso es que sólo intentaba con las arduas clases que estaba tomando, olvidar la situación... pero Inuyasha Taisho siempre estaba presente de alguna forma... siempre...

Se cruzó la pequeña cartera al cuerpo y anudó la bufanda de color carmín en su cuello. Tenía que abrigarse mucho y protegerse del frío, a menos de una semana del estreno tenía que estar en las mejores condiciones. Cuando salió del edificio notó que el cielo seguía aun gris y caía una lluvia incesante, las calles estaban algo anegadas y suspiró irritada por el mal clima. Miró con tristeza los arboles que poblaban el jardín del conservatorio y a la luz de la oscuridad las formas de aquellas ramas ya negruzcas y sin un ápice de vida le parecieron deprimentes, siniestras.

-Esta acabando... el otoño... - Murmuró con nostalgia. Abrió el paraguas y se dispuso a caminar algo apresurada hasta su casa, aunque lo más probable era que tendría que tomar el autobús, sin embargo de pronto se detuvo y pensó nuevamente en él. Como siempre sucedía ¿porqué tenía la imperiosa necesidad de estar a su lado? Porque tal vez extrañaba lo bien que se sentía estar junto a aquel hombre. Oh, jamás se había sentido tan bien, tan bien... ¿cómo controlar el corazón cuando sentía tantas cosas por él?

Ni siquiera lo supo muy bien, estaba frente al museo, su corazón latió aprisa, miró de reojo hacia el estacionamiento y pudo identificar su automóvil. Seguro debía estar allí aún, las luces de su oficina seguían encendidas, pero pronto se apagaron y ella experimentó una sensación de gran tristeza. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ahí, parada junto a la calle mirando el museo bajo la torrencial lluvia y el horroroso frío sin importarle nada?

Kagura y Kikyo la habían seguido esta vez, cuando ella tomó el camino al museo estaban seguras de su propósito.

-Pero se quedó de pie... parece que duda... - Dijo Kikyo esta vez en el asiento de copiloto pues era la soprano la que hacía de conductor.

-Tal vez estan peleados, ya te he dicho que Inuyasha va mucho al conservatorio pero no los he vuelto a ver juntos.- Repicó Kagura apretando más las manos en el manubrio y recordando la humillación que se había llevado cuando la directora del conservatorio les había anunciado a todos que el papel de _Leonora_ lo interpretaría Kagome y no ella. Esta vez tendría que conformarse con el rol de _Preziosilla, _la segunda voz femenina de la obra.

-Oye... - Murmuró Kikyo y cuando Kagura la miró vio el brillo maligno casi en sus ojos oscuros. - ¿qué es lo más importante para una soprano?

-Qué tonterías... - Murmuró Kagura fastidiada y encogiéndose de hombros-... por supuesto que la voz.

-¿Y que pasa si pierde la voz?... por ejemplo... por un resfriado... – Susurró la mujer teniendo de forma inmediata la atención de su amiga. Kagura levantó ambas cejas y luego miró a Kagome de pie junto a la calle.-... o lo suficiente para no cantar tan bien... la opera sería un fracaso... y ella.. de pura vergüenza.. se tendría que ir... pues todos la culparían...- Finalizó Kikyo.

Kagura sonrió divertida. Qué más daba si la opera fracasaba si la detestaba, así la directora aprendería que nunca había que darle el protagonismo a una novata. Retrocedió el automóvil casi una cuadra y luego acelerando tomó impulso y pasó a toda marcha. Una cascada de agua semi sucia cayó como una enorme ola sobre la muchacha sin tener tiempo siquiera para evitarla. Ambas mujeres se alejaron a toda velocidad dejando a Kagome completamente empapada. Ella se miró furiosa y luego desvió sus ojos hacia el automóvil que ya estaba bastante lejos.

-Arggg... - Refunfuñó en contra de aquel que imaginaba era un conductor distraído. Inuyasha en ese momento salía con su paraguas negro hacia su automóvil y alcanzó divisar cuando la joven era completamente mojada por las aguas de la cuneta de la calle. Corrió hacia ella, Kagome bajó el paraguas que ahora ya no servía para nada.

-Pero Kagome!

Ella pegó un brinco y alzó la vista viendo al hombre tan solo a centímetros de ella mirándola preocupado. Las mejillas se enrojecieron de vergüenza. Sabía que este no era un buen momento, debía lucir horrible, el cabello empapado de agua sucia goteaba por la cara y los mechones se pegaban molestosos a su rostro.

-Yo... yo... - Murmuró quitando nerviosamente un mechón de cabello húmedo de la frente.

-¿Pero cómo puede haber gente así?- Gruñó el hombre desviando la vista hacia el final de la calle pero sin ver rastros del vehículo, como era de suponer. Ella comenzó a temblar, sentía el horrible frío en su cuerpo, intentó mantener tensa su mandíbula pero era demasiado, sentía como si pequeñas agujas le estuvieran clavando el cuerpo. No pudo evitar temblar más fuerte, estaba muy pálida y se estremeció. Inuyasha la miró asustado y de inmediato se sacó el abrigo y lo puso sobre sus hombros, ella quiso rechazarlo, pero fue inútil, el hombre la abrazó por los hombros y con el paraguas la cubrió. Kagome pudo recibir un pequeño calor que agradeció en silencio- Ven... ven a mi casa, esta cerca... podrás cambiarte de ropas...

-No... no quiero... - Murmuró sintiendo vergüenza, pero la verdad no se imaginaba tampoco viajando en el bus a su casa completamente empapada. Y su casa estaba más lejos que la de Inuyasha.

-Vamos... - Murmuró abriéndole la puerta de su vehículo.

La ducha de agua tibia fue un alivio enorme para su cuerpo gélido. Lavó sus cabellos que goteaba solo agua oscura y finalmente se plantó la camisa del hombre color celeste que le llegaba más bajo de los muslos. Al menos la ropa interior no estaba mojada, lo que facilitaría las cosas, ahora casi toda su ropa estaba en la lavadora y en un par de minutos más estaría lista con el proceso final de secado. Cuando salió del baño recién pudo reparar en la habitación masculina. Amplia, de techos altos, la cama ocupaba el centro de ella. Y a través de las ventanas Kagome pudo ver que aún seguía lloviendo. Ella se estremeció al imaginarlo dormir allí, solo. Intentó quitar aquel pensamiento de su mente y amarró la toalla al cabello esperando de esta forma secarlo. Caminó con los pies desnudos y salió a la sala, se percibía un calor tenue, agradable y enseguida notó que la chimenea estaba encendida. Se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó apoyando la espalda en la parte trasera del sofá recibiendo la tibieza del fuego y de pronto se quedó mirando los leños que se consumían por las llamas color dorado que parecían hipnotizarla... dorados...

-Toma... - La voz varonil la hizo dar un brinco, llevándose la mano al corazón sonrió avergonzada y recibió la taza de aromático té de canela en sus manos.

-Gracias... - Murmuró. Posó sus labios en la loza fría y el calor de aquel delicioso líquido calentó aun más su cuerpo. Lo miró luego de reojo, Inuyasha se sentaba a su lado, tomando algo de distancia y mirando muy fijo los leños de la chimenea.

-Espero... - Y nuevamente su voz ronca y varonil la estremeció por completo.-... que no te enfermes...

-No... espero que no... - Murmuró la muchacha fijando también su vista en las llamas de la hoguera. Podía escuchar aun la lluvia repicar sobre el techo de su gran casa.

-He visto lo mucho que ensayas... - Dijo de pronto y entonces ella volteó asombrada el rostro, mirándolo-... lo siento, no pude evitarlo... - Acotó mirándola ahora.

-Bueno... la señora Kaede tiene mucha confianza en mi... – Respondió apenas desviando la mirada-... ha puesto toda su confianza en una novata como yo... debo esforzarme al máximo.

-Sí, la señora Kaede hizo bien en darte el papel principal... – Agregó el joven y ella se ruborizó nuevamente.

-¿Lo crees?- Preguntó mirándolo otra vez. Él sonrió y ella le correspondió.- No debería tener dudas a una semana del estreno.- Acotó burlándose de sí misma.

-No, no deberías... pero esta bien que no seas pretenciosa... estoy seguro que será un éxito, en todo caso.- Aseguró. Ella volvió a mirar los leños como se consumían lentamente mientras le daba un nuevo sorbo a su taza de té. Se estremeció nuevamente al sentir un escalofrío que inundaba su cuerpo. Él la miró y ella también, sonriendo avergonzada, y sin decir nada Inuyasha se acercó más a la muchacha y pasó su mano tras su espalda, acercándola más a él. Kagome bajó la vista de inmediato, sentía que su corazón saldría del pecho, no esperaba esa reacción del hombre y tampoco la suya, vio como los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban al contacto. Era incómodo estar así, semi desnuda a su lado, pero a pesar de las condiciones también era agradable. Intentó tranquilizarse y aflojó la tirantez de su cuerpo, dejando la taza de té sobre el piso y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Otra vez un solemne silencio, lo único audible era le crujir de los leños consumiéndose por el fuego y la lluvia aún allá afuera, que parecía nunca terminar. El perfume de su loción llegaba claramente a su nariz y no era tanto por estar a su lado, era por la camisa que llevaba, cerró los ojos y sonrió al acercarse una vez más a él. Tenía deseos de besarlo, pero en esta oportunidad se contendría... ¿era importante acaso el que lo conociera desde antes?.. pues sí, algo.. pero dado que no lo recordaba ¿lo era? Pues no... sólo podía evocar sus momentos de ahora, a su lado y era más que suficiente. Al diablo lo del accidente, ya no podía retroceder en el tiempo... y debería hacer caso a su madre, no buscar lo inexistente.- Será un placer para mí... verte en la opera... no conozco mucho la historia que representaran... - Murmuró de pronto el joven y ella se incorporó un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿No?... vaya... eres un benefactor no tan culto como creía...

Inuyasha rió de buena gana y ella le imitó, de pronto sintió que la estrechaba más contra él, casi, como si la protegiera de algo, lo miró, su rostro estaba tan serio ahora, ella sonrió nuevamente.

-Bueno... no solía ir mucho a la opera... - Murmuró. Deslizó su mano grande por la mandíbula de la chica hasta detrás de la oreja, obligándolo a mirarlo, ella tragó con dificultad y sonrió nuevamente nerviosa.

-¿Pues quieres que te cuente de qué trata?...- Alzó algo más la voz evitando lo que parecía inevitable.- Se llama la_ "Fuerza del destino"_... trata de dos amantes, Leonora y Don Álvaro... que planean fugarse pero... la noche en que iban a hacerlo el padre de Leonora es asesinado por casualidad, por su propio amante... él debe escapar y los hermanos de ella juran vengarze... Leonora decide refugiarse en un convento... pasa el tiempo... y Don Álvaro, escapando de los hermanos de ella, llega al mismo convento. Sus hermanos descubren a Leonora allí y creen que es cómplice aun de Don Álvaro... y la asesinan...

Inuyasha levantó ambas cejas y la miró sorprendido.

-¿Muere?- Preguntó incrédulo y su rostro se tensó por completo. Ella sonrió divertida.

-La mayoría de las operas son tragedias...

Inuyasha apartó la mano del rostro de la joven y recostó la espalda en la parte trasera del sofá. Ella lo miró con detenimiento, a la luz del fuego incluso, él estaba demasiado pálido.

-Supongo que... hay una moraleja... creo que todas estas obras tiene una... - Murmuró apenas. La chica sonrió y se incorporó para posarse en cuclillas frente a él.

-Pues... claro... _La fuerza del destino_ nos dice que hagamos lo que hagamos, evitemos todo lo que podamos, el destino ya esta trazado, y el pago de nuestras culpas deben ser concretadas... como don Álvaro... él sabe que por su culpa ha perdido lo que más quiere... no ha podido salvar su alma... y con el suicidio, se condena al tormento eterno por sus pecados...

Él había abierto sus ojos desmesuradamente, incluso Kagome podía ver el reflejo del fuego en sus ojos dorados. Estaba muy impresionado, sin duda y entonces ella volvió a sonreír.

-Lamento haberte contado la historia completa...

-No importa... esta bien... no hubiera entendido nada de todos modos- Acotó al fin refiriéndose a que las operas son cantadas en italiano y sin poder dejar de asociar la opera con su vida _"el pago de nuestras culpas deben ser concretadas"... la fuerza del destino..._

-Oye... – Lo llamó de pronto ella y él alzó la vista al fin, Kagome lo observaba esta vez con seriedad y casi sin poder evitarlo más acarició ella el rostro varonil- Veo que la culpa te agobia... ¿no es así?

Aquello lo había sorprendido ¿lo sabía ella?... bueno, era obvio de todas maneras. Cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro cansado, ansiaba tanto tener el descanso de su alma, por su culpa y la culpa de su propia sangre... estaba ya muy cansado de todo... si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes ¿cómo retroceder y cambiar el destino?. Imposible... aquello ya no tenía arreglo. Él alzó una de sus manos y la posó sobre la de ella mirándola con intensidad.

-Quiero que me perdones... - Dijo de pronto con la voz llena de sentimiento y dolor. Había tanto en aquellas simples palabras y sabía que no podía revelarle aun la verdad por completo... no podía... ella lo dejaría, lo odiaría, más que eso tal vez... y sí, tendría que pagar con esa culpa toda su vida... todo por los errores de su padre... y por el suyo...

Kagome sonrió, sin lugar a dudas creyó que se refería al no haberle revelado que la conocía desde antes. Cerró los ojos y suspiró y cuando volvió a abrirlos se acercó más a él y posó sus labios en su frente.

-No debes agobiarte tanto... – Susurró.

Él la observó impasible unos instantes, luego deslizó aquella mano que sostenía la suya tras su nuca y la instó a acercarse más a él. Rozó sus labios como si tuviera miedo de besarlos, Kagome cerró los ojos respirando apenas, sentía el calor de su aliento sobre su rostro y aquello la estaba torturando, abrió nuevamente los ojos y sonrió cuando él ahora la tomaba por la cintura acercándola a cuerpo. Estando él sentado ella se vio obligada a quedar en cuclillas casi sobre él, podía sentir la tensión en ambos cuerpos, aquello era una posición comprometedora, sobre todo estando casi desnuda, pero ahora ya no sentía mas frío, sino que un calor comenzaba a nacerle desde la misma boca del estómago, como el fuego de la chimenea que estaba frente a ellos. Otra vez Inuyasha rozó sus labios, aun dudando de besarlos, pero finalmente lo hizo y para su felicidad ella le correspondió de inmediato. La toalla que estaba en la cabeza de la chica cayó al suelo entonces ella lo abrazó al cuello y él deslizó ambas ambos por su cintura acercándola más, sus labios se buscaban constantemente con movimientos que ya ambos conocían. La lengua del hombre se movió dentro de su boca una y otra vez y ella hizo lo mismo, el tiempo podía detenerse si quisiera y a pesar de la culpa que agobiaba su alma no podía evitar, sentir y reaccionar de la forma que lo hacía al estar junto a Kagome.

-Oh... Kagome... te amo... – Murmuró sin control, ella sonrió mientras el joven posaba sus labios en su mejilla y luego su oreja, descendió lentamente por su cuello, besando y depositando pequeños besos, sus ojos se entreabrieron apenas y vio el pecho de la chica que subía y bajaba agitadamente, los botones de su propia camisa comenzaban a ocultar justo bajo la clavícula. Ella también entreabrió los ojos y esta vez sentía que las manos del hombre se habían deslizado en un movimiento ascendente hasta su talle, más arriba casi en sus primeras costillas, él estaba a la altura de su pecho y luego de unos eternos momentos Inuyasha retomó el control de sus instintos, no podía seguir aunque su cuerpo la clama con desesperación. Exhaló un nuevo suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza sobre los pechos femeninos, no dijo nada y entonces Kagome comprendió que él no quería seguir. Finalmente él levantó el rostro y volvió descender sus manos hasta su cintura obligándola a sentarse. Kagome lo miró ¿porqué llevaba tanta culpa aún a sus espaldas?- Es mejor que te vayas... se hará muy tarde... y mañana tienes clases... - Murmuró sin creer lo que estaba diciendo. Kagome entonces se levantó y sonrió incómoda.

-Mi ropa ya debe estar seca... me vestiré...

Cuando él estacionó el automóvil Kagome no se movió de lugar. Él reposó la cabeza en el asiento y ladeó el rostro para observarla.

-¿Sabes?...- Dijo de pronto ella llamando por completo su atención, Inuyasha se incorporó posando ambas manos en el manubrio, nervioso.- Conocerte... a sido lo mejor de mi vida... a pesar de todo...

Él tragó con dolor y ella sonrió con inocencia, abrió la puerta del auto con el paraguas en sus manos, la lluvia ahora era tan fina que parecía invisible.

-Significa... - Dijo de pronto él y Kagome volteó el rostro para mirarlo- Significa que... ¿me perdonas? - Él sabía que realmente nunca tendría su perdón, pero al menos necesitaba escuchar una ilusión. Kagome volvió a sonreír y se acercó a él depositando un suave y leve beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué crees tu?

Él no respondió y ella entonces se irguió y salió del automóvil. ¿Qué creía él?... que no... lo hecho hecho estaba y la única forma de arreglar todo sería retroceder en el tiempo... Y aquello era imposible...

Continuará...


	14. Una Inesperada Cita

**Capítulo 14: "Una inesperada cita"**

Kagura la observaba conteniendo su rabia, aquella niña parecía de lo más sana y el sonido de su voz era cada vez más melodioso y lleno de sentimientos, ahora sin duda se notaba el trabajo que habían hecho en ella. Lanzó la pauta de su guión y salió de la sala fastidiada.

-Pero señorita Kagura... - Protestó el director de la ópera intentando alcanzarla, pero la mujer no se detuvo.

-Necesito aire- Se excusó.

Kagome la observó con algo de reticencia. No podía evitarlo, ver a la primera soprano con aquellas rabietas y desmanes la lastimaban. El director le llamó la atención y ella volvió a retomar su canto, intentando olvidar sus preocupaciones.

Inuyasha entró al conservatorio cuando ya todos se retiraban del edificio. Kagura estaba en la entrada fumando casi el filtro de su cigarrillo, se irguió cuando lo atisbó y lo apagó de inmediato. Cuando el hombre pasó a su lado ella sonrió con ironía, el semblante sereno de él cambió de inmediato, nunca le había gustado aquella mujer, pero en fin, no era afortunadamente su novia.

-¿Cómo estas Inuyasha?- Preguntó con voz burlona.- ¿buscas a la aspirante a soprano?

Él se detuvo y la observó apenas, a pesar de lo tranquilo que lucía, la mirada que se posó sobre la suya fue temible. Ella se mordió de inmediato el labio y se reprochó por sus palabras.

-Creo es asunto mío¿no?- Dijo levantando una ceja. Kagura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero... Inuyasha... si tu hermano estuviera aquí te diría lo mismo que yo... - Respondió intentando apaciguarlo y tratando que su voz sonara calma. Él se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia el interior del recinto.

-Si mi hermano estuviera aquí hace mucho tiempo te hubiera dejado.

Siguió su camino con ambas manos en los bolsillos y sin importarle lo completamente absorta que había quedado la mujer, pero la soprano disipó su ira en breves momentos porque de inmediato sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo y marcó un numero de la memoria de este.

-¿Ya estas cerca?... Inuyasha llegó... debe venir por ella... esta bien... -Sonrió con algo de maldad, esta iba a ser una noche emocionante, seguir a esta pareja iba a ser divertido, sobre todo al lado de Kikyo que perdía rápidamente el control.

Él estaba de pie en la recepción y sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos por ella, puesto que Kagome precisamente venía en ese momento conversando con aquel profesor Houjo. Inuyasha se tensó por completo y su rostro tranquilo volvió a ensombrecerse. Ambos miraron al benefactor y Kagome entonces sonrió, despidiéndose rápidamente de su acompañante.

-Qué sorpresa... - Murmuró ella y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ambos se quedaron de pie y Houjo salió del lugar.

-Bueno vine... vine... a invitarte... para que saliéramos.- Respondió él con una leve sonrisa y sintiendo que apenas podía respirar cuando estaba a su lado. Kagome se acercó más a él y arregló el cuello de su abrigo mientras miraba de reojo hacia Kagura que los observaba muy atentamente.

-Gracias... pero mejor nos vamos enseguida.

La joven caminó aprisa e hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza a manera de despida cuando pasó junto a la soprano. Esta se limitó a sonreír, viendo como ambos caminaban lado a lado hasta llegar al automóvil color plateado de él. De inmediato partió y entonces la mujer caminó presurosa hasta el otro vehículo que se estacionaba en el mismo lugar que el que acababa de partir. Cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto sonrió apenas a la mujer que estaba frente al volante, con unos anteojos muy oscuros ocultando sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos.

-Siempre he dicho que estas loca... pero qué más da- Dijo Kagura encogiéndose de hombros. Kikyo sonrió a medias y partió a toda velocidad, aquellos dos ya le habían tomado un poco de ventaja pero como la calle era extensa, no tuvo en problemas de seguirlos.

El cielo estaba estrellado pero había un frío estremecedor, sin embargo, las luces de la ciudad la iluminaban creando un paisaje que a la joven le parecía mágico y romántico. Miró de reojo a Inuyasha, que como siempre lucía demasiado serio y entonces ella sonrió intentando romper el silencio.

-Hoy tuve una prueba de vestuario... jamás creí que usaría ropajes tan elegantes, en verdad no pensé nunca vestirme de doncella española del siglo XVII.

Vio como él sonreía divertido pero sus ojos estaban siempre fijos en el frente.

-Estuve leyendo algo... de la ópera... ¿sabías que tiene dos versiones?- Preguntó él esta vez dándole una leve mirada y enseguida volviéndola a enfocar hacia delante. Kagome se acomodó más en el asiento mientras miraba por su ventanilla del copiloto las luces amarillas y naranjas de la bahía de Tokio, más lejos.

-Sí... en la segunda versión don Álvaro no se suicida... sino que prefiere vivir el tormento de sus culpas... - Murmuró Kagome.

Inuyasha respiró agitadamente apretando más sus dedos en el volante, luego de una prolongada pausa carraspeó nervioso y volvió a mirar a la muchacha.

-¿Y cual versión será?- Preguntó al fin. Kagome volteó a observarlo y sonrió abiertamente.

-Ah, no, ni creas que te lo diré... ya te he contado de qué trata la ópera así que no te diré el final... además... así me aseguro que vayas...

Él sonrió aún más volviendo a enfocar sus ojos en el frente.

-Iré aunque me lo digas... no podría faltar... te daré todo mi apoyo... aunque estoy seguro que serás un éxito... les encantaras... - Murmuró. Kagome sintió un gran regocijo y casi sin pensar se tomó de su brazo acercándose a él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El hombre sintió que su corazón reaccionaba con violencia cada vez que la tenía tan cerca, como ahora... y ella tal vez no lo sabía.

-Eres un hombre muy bueno... ¿lo sabías?

Él arrugó el ceño y esta vez su corazón se paralizó.

-No... no digas eso... no lo soy... - Musitó apenas y esta vez estaba nuevamente tan serio y distante que ella lo notó de inmediato. Se separó y lo observó con tristeza.

-No puedes pasarte la vida... viviendo así... como si todo estuviera a punto de colapsar...

-Es que tu no sabes... – Volvió a murmurar sintiendo la amargura y el dolor en su garganta. Los eventos volvían a su mente, los ojos se tornaron vidriosos, apretó más las manos en el volante.

-Yo sé... - Lo interrumpió ella mirándolo atentamente-... que tal vez... no te conozco lo suficiente... no sé cuanto tiempo te conocía antes del accidente... y no sé si quiero saberlo...

Él frenó el automóvil en seco. Ya estaban en el distrito de Shibuya y habían muchas personas caminando allá afuera, a pesar del frío que se sentía en la ciudad.

-¿No sabes?- Preguntó mirándola pasmado, sus ojos dorados se veían enormes y hermosos, brillantes, a ella le parecía que desde que lo había visto en su casa, cuando sufrió un desmayo, él parecía pronto a derramar una lágrima, aunque jamás lo había visto llorar.

-No... ¿de qué me sirve si no puedo recordarlo?... además me gusta evocar aquella vez en que desperté en tu casa... y vi tu rostro preocupado... eso no se borrará nunca de mi corazón.

Él bajó la vista demasiado turbado, apretando los puños de su mano ya estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. ¿Qué hacer? No era justo vivir así, a la deriva, omitiendo todo, ignorando lo pasado, además algún día Kagome lo sabría, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, podría recuperar la memoria, o que su madre se lo contara o tal vez Sango cuando regresara... había muchas posibilidades que lo supiera...

-Mira... este lugar... este lugar tiene un significado para mí... no sé porqué... – La escuchó murmurar y entonces Inuyasha alzó la vista al fin. EL pub "Kakera" estaba tan concurrido que parecía otro.

-¿Vez?... sí es importante recordar... - Murmuró el joven saliendo del automóvil y Kagome hizo lo mismo. Cuando él estuvo a su lado ella le susurró al oído.

-¿Y tú quieres que recuerde?

El sonido de su voz junto a su oído le provocó un escalofrío que le pareció aterrador o tal vez siniestro. Ella jugaba sin medir sus palabras ni el significado de ellas, y lo lastimaba cada vez más. Una terrible y lenta tortura que él sabía era su castigo. Kagome sonrió y tomó su mano intentando tranquilizarlo y entonces ambos entraron al lugar que desde la calle se escuchaba el estridente ruido de la música. Kikyo se estacionó un par de automóviles más atrás observando la escena y manteniendo sus labios muy apretados. Kagura no había dicho nada pero finalmente ya no se pudo contener.

-¿Y qué sacarás espiándolos?... no puedes hacer nada... supongo...

-Ya tendré una oportunidad... estoy segura... – Murmuró y bajó de inmediato del vehículo dirigiéndose hasta el local en que segundos antes su ex novio y la aspirante a soprano entraban. Kagura tuvo que correr para llegar a su lado. Cuando entraron ambas miraron a su alrededor. Era un recinto bastante grande y decorado con miles de pequeñas luces blancas por todos lados, enredándose en al escalera de caracol que daba a un segundo piso en donde habían unas mesas y en también luces en la barra. La pista de baile estaba repleta y Kikyo maldijo en silencio. Ambas comenzaron a caminar entre el tumulto y pronto se dieron cuenta que también en el rincón habían algunas mesas, aunque no los encontraron allí. Las mujeres se dirigieron a un lugar desocupado y volvieron a mirar ansiosas a su alrededor.

-Ya los vi... - Murmuró Kikyo apuntando con su dedo. En esos momentos Kagome lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba más al centro del lugar, él solo se dejaba hacer, sin protestar.- Inuyasha no baila... esta loca si cree...

-Me pregunto cómo tiene energía para venir a un lugar de estos con todo lo que tiene que hacer durante el día... ¿acaso no se cansa?- Interrumpió Kagura.

Kagome comenzó a bailar moviéndose sin inhibiciones y él solo sonreía algo incómodo, mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor y posando luego su mirada en la chica que lucía feliz, ella se volteó cerrando los ojos y cuando volvió a mirarlo Inuyasha estaba tan estático como una estatua. La chica arrugó el ceño y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-¿Desde cuando no bailas?

-Mmmm... hace como... tres años... - Murmuró tocándola por la cintura. Ella sintió latir más aprisa su corazón los dedos en su cuerpo parecían llamas ardientes y quemantes. Aquello era más que nada, algo perturbador, se sonrojó un poco y sonrió. Todos bailaban sin preocuparse de ellos, la música era uno de esos ritmos rápidos y modernos y entonces Kagome lo tomó por la corbata y para sorpresa del joven ella la comenzó a desanudar.

-Eres tan serio... vamos... así estarás mejor... - Murmuró y luego abrió el botón de su camisa, no satisfecha con uno menos comenzó con el de más abajo y luego levantó sus ojos castaños hacia él sonriendo nerviosa y posando sus dedos en el tercero, él levantó una de sus manos de su cintura y la retuvo, sonriendo a medias.

-Creo que... es suficiente... al menos aquí...

Ella sonrió cómplice ante su insinuación, se separó otro poco y comenzó a bailar, Inuyasha también sonrió y finalmente la siguió, aunque no despegó sus manos de su cintura.

Kikyo observaba la escena con rabia, Kagura a su lado no pronunció una sola palabra, aunque tenía muchos deseos de ver lo que sucedía, era cruel de su parte, lo sabía, pero qué más daba, Kikyo sabía perfectamente, estaba segura, de lo que tenía que hacer. La música terminó y ella creyó que ambos irían a alguna mesa sin embargo ninguno de los dos se movió, ambos se miraban intensamente a los ojos, Kagome se había acercado más a él nuevamente mientras dejaba reposar sus brazos en su hombro.

_**Encuéntrame después de lo oscuro y yo te sostendré**_

_**no soy nada más que lo ves ahí**_

_**y tal vez esta noche, volaremos muy lejos**_

_**nos perderemos antes del amanecer**_

Cuando la voz femenina de la cantante se dejó escuchar en el lugar, Kagome experimentó una extraña sensación. Un escalofrío inundó por completo su cuerpo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte. Sintió como el corazón latía más aprisa, aquella canción tenía un significado, un enorme significado que, aunque había prometido no hacerlo, intentó recordar con todas sus fuerzas. Reposó también su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo varonil que se pegaba al suyo. Ahora podía escuchar la respiración suave del hombre y ella sintió que las cosquillas en el estómago aumentaron considerablemente, entonces susurró:

-Ya lo sé... tu has estado antes en este lugar... ¿verdad?

_**Si solo la noche puede tenerte donde yo pueda verte, mi amor**_

_**entonces no me dejes despertar otra vez**_

_**y tal vez esta noche volaremos muy lejos**_

_**nos perderemos antes del amanecer**_

-Creo que... sí... tal vez... con Miroku... hace tiempo ya... - Susurró desviando un poco el rostro y aspirando el agradable aroma de sus cabellos azabaches.

-Entonces... seguro que aquí te vi la primera vez... lo siento... no puedo equivocarme... y esta canción... esta canción... - Ella parecía hablar con fervor y también con demasiada pasión, tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos, alegría, amor, emoción, y también un poco de tristeza.-... la estaban tocando... cuando te vi... - Susurró finalmente. Inuyasha sintió escalofríos, volvió a desviar su vista hacia ella, sus labios se rozaron, él la miró algo confundido.

-¿Lo crees?

-No sé por qué... - Volvió ella a murmurar y mirándolo esta vez algo asustada-... no puedo recordarte... es extraño... pero estoy segura de que es así... ¿sabes? siempre he tenido fragmentos de esta canción en mi mente...

Él arrugó el ceño y la música seguía su ritmo trágico y lento inundando el lugar en una atmósfera cargada de emociones.

_**De alguna forma sé que no podemos despertar otra vez de este sueño**_

_**no es real, pero es nuestro**_

-¿Verdad?- Preguntó apenas. Kagome enterró la cabeza en su cuello y cerró los ojos.

-Sí... y de pronto la recordé... creo que gracias a eso... ahora soy Leonora... - Sonrió divertida y se acercó a su oído nuevamente. - _tal vez esta noche, volaremos muy lejos, nos perderemos antes del amanecer._

La chica volvió a erguirse y ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella se acercó a sus labios algo titubeante, pero Inuyasha perdió la paciencia y la besó desesperado. En medio de la pista la tomó más por la cintura casi levantándola del suelo, ella se puso casi de puntitas y le respondió pasando sus manos por su hombro que fueron descendiendo en una lenta caricia hasta su camisa semi abierta, su mano temblorosa se introdujo dentro tocando la piel del hombre demasiado ardiente que aceleró los ritmos de su corazón, los labios se buscaban y se besaban que el roce casi los adormecía, pronto él se dio cuenta que ambos estaban perdiendo algo el control y dejó de besarla. Kagome aún respirando agitadamente lo observó con deseo.

-Creo que vas a perder... - Susurró Kagura al ver la escena y notando como Kikyo se enfurecía y enrojecía como un demonio.

-Cállate!- Gritó mordiéndose el labio- esos desvergonzados... y enfrente de tanta gente... - Rezongó apretando los puños.

Inuyasha tomó una de sus manos y la besó sin quitar la vista de la de ella y la indujo a caminar hasta una de las mesas, afortunadamente para su ex novia, en el lado opuesto del recinto. Apenas se había sentado y Kagome se arreglaba el cabello aún sintiéndose demasiado excitada y turbada, cuando una silueta varonil se posó frente a ella. La joven alzó la vista para mirar al hombre que la observaba muy serio, y a su lado una muchacha casi de su edad, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes que estaba afirmada en su brazo.

-Doctor... Koizumi... - Murmuró Kagome sorprendida. Inuyasha lo miró y experimento algo de desagrado contra él. Era su modo de mirar a la joven, su mirada azul altiva, la actitud casi arrogante.

-Qué sorpresa... – Murmuró él apenas y desvió rápidamente su mirada sobre Inuyasha. Al posar su vista sobre los ojos dorados del hombre, Inuyasha se levantó y tendió su mano.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo el historiador y ambos se dieron la mano, en un gesto que resultaba algo rencoroso, casi, por la manera en que ambos la estrecharon.

-El doctor Koizumi fue mi médico en Kurama... - Acotó Kagome sonriendo al fin y viendo como Inuyasha tenía su mirada clavada en él-... y él es... Inuyasha Taisho...

Kouga abrió los ojos enormemente mientras intentaba decir algo que no pudo. Cuando retiró su mano miró sorprendido a Kagome que lo observaba tranquila y luego volvió a posar su mirada en Inuyasha.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Inuyasha notando que algo no estaba bien. El hombre se contuvo observándolo con detención y en su mirada azul se notaba el rencor y el odio. Hubo un perturbador silencio entre los cuatro, luego la acompañante del doctor pareció algo exasperada por ser ignorada y lo movió del brazo obligándolo a contenerse.

-Kouga... ¿vamos?

Kagome sonrió y entonces Kouga cedió, inclinó su cabeza en señal de despedida hacia la chica y luego volvió a posar sus ojos fieros sobre Inuyasha. Contuvo la rabia lo que más podía, pero el otro se percató de su actitud e intentó ignorarla.

Desde su mesa en el segundo piso del lugar, Kouga podía aun verlos conversar y beber. La forma en que se miraban, el roce de sus manos y la actitud de ambos le demostraba que había algo entre ellos.

-Maldito canalla... - Rezongó sintiendo la sangre casi hervir en sus venas. Pero no se quedaría tranquilo... ese maldito Taisho no se saldría con la suya... bastante trabajo había tenido al borrar de Kagome todos sus recuerdos en los que aquel hombre aparecía... no, él no permitiría que le volviese a hacer daño nuevamente.

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Sí, me demoré esta vez y lo siento en verdad, pero a veces suceden cosas que no podemos obviar... en fin, aquí esta el cap. les advierto que a esta historia le falta muy poco así que prepárense... y afirménse de su silla porque queda lo mejor, jeje.

Gracias por sus comentarios nuevamente... y por sus preocupaciones, ya ven, estoy aquí, sana y salva.

Lady.


	15. Contra la Pared

**Capítulo 15: "Contra la pared"**

Kagome bebió otro sorbo más de su bebida observando de forma atenta al hombre que nuevamente lucía demasiado serio y tenso. Inuyasha parecía haberse sumergido en su melancolía y tristeza y por alguna razón ella sentía que no debía averiguar más. Suspiró derrotada y tocó con sus dedos su mano cálida. Inuyasha alzó la vista dorada al fin hacia ella y sonrió. Él vio sus ojos cálidos y soñadores que siempre quiso, aunque ahora amaba ¿cómo podía ser así?... ¿Cómo vivir así?

_**Siento que te conozco hace tiempo,**_

_**de otro milenio, de otro cielo.**_

_**Dime si me recuerdas aun,**_

_**solo con tocar tus manos**_

_**puedo revelarte mi alma.**_

_**Dime si reconoces mi voz...**_

-El doctor Koizumi es así... es... demasiado preocupado por sus pacientes... – Interrumpió ella intentando excusarse por la extraña actitud de su antiguo médico. Inuyasha se acomodó en su asiento y alzó un poco la vista sólo para encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada severa y feroz del galeno que lo observaba desde el segundo piso.

-Ese doctor... Koizumi... - Pronunció Inuyasha apenas y percibiendo que algo andaba muy mal en aquel hombre-... ¿ha sido tu médico todo este tiempo?

-Sí - Sentenció ella – Cuando desperté fue el primer rostro que vi... - Murmuró esta vez e Inuyasha la observó conteniendo el aliento-... no recuerdo mucho... sólo sé que lo vi... y luego... siempre estuvo conmigo... mi mamá le tiene mucha confianza...

-Entiendo... - Murmuró el joven con su voz demasiado ronca y apretando luego los labios. Kagome lo observó con detenimiento, le encantaba observarlo y sentía felicidad de hacerlo. Sonrió y se acercó más a él.

-Me gusta estar contigo... pero no puedo regresar tan tarde a casa... el abuelo y mamá se preocupan... sobre todo mamá...

-Pero aun es temprano... - Protestó Inuyasha mirándola con tristeza. Ella sonrió levemente casi de forma enternecida.

-Sí... pero... desde que murió Souta... – Pronunció con un dejo de melancolía. Inuyasha que parecía escucharla esta vez tranquilo abrió los ojos enormemente y casi sin querer retiró su mano que estaba bajo la de ella. Tembló por completo y entonces Kagome lo miró sorprendida. - ¿No te lo he contado?... Souta era mi hermano... yo era muy pequeña ¿sabes? Tenía 8 años... y él 4... lo fui a buscar al jardín de niños... - Bajó la vista, no sabía muy bien, pero aquello era algo desagradable de recordar, sin embargo no podía evitar compartir sus cosas con Inuyasha -... y le dispararon...

Inuyasha se levantó de súbito y la silla cayó torpemente tras él. Kagome lo miró asustada y él intentó poner la silla en su lugar pero temblaba tanto que no podía hacerlo. La chica lo ayudó y entonces se acercó más a él, viendo como su frente estaba esta vez perlada de sudor.

-Voy... voy al... baño... - Tartamudeó evitando mirarla, Kagome había sujetado su mano y él intentaba zafarse de ella pero no pudo porque la chica lo miraba demasiado preocupada.

-¿Estas enfermo?

Inuyasha movió la cabeza negativamente y finalmente pudo deshacerse de su enlace casi con rudeza. Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia un largo y oscuro pasillo que daba a los baños del lugar mientras la joven lo miraba sin entender.

Inuyasha afirmó ambas manos en uno de los lavados y con la cabeza gacha apenas podía soportar sostenerse en pie. Las lagrimas se agolparon irremediablemente e intentó contenerlas apretando muy fuertes los dientes pero el dolor era demasiado grande, sentía la amargura en su garganta y su corazón parecía estar tan destrozado que le dolía horrorosamente. Sintió a pesar de todo la calidez resbalando por una mejilla y cuando alzó la vista se miró en el espejo y vio sus ojos dorados enrojecidos y cristalinos, y aquello cálido era una lagrima, una lagrima que por mucho tiempo él intentó evitar. Apenas podía respirar y sin poder más sollozó con desesperación bajando nuevamente la cabeza. De pronto la puerta se abrió y él volteó rápidamente intentando secarse las lagrimas de sus ojos mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad.

-¿Cómo se siente señor Taisho?

La voz varonil y burlona lo impresionó, volteó y vio al doctor aquel que lo miraba con mofa y rabia mientras afirmaba una mano en el lavabo y adoptaba esa actitud de arrogante todo poderoso.

-Señor Koizumi... - Murmuró el joven irguiéndose apenas y conteniendo el dolor que llevaba dentro, sin embargo su corazón comenzó a acelerarse más de lo debido.

-En verdad me asombra más a mí... créame... - Respondió el otro clavando su intensa mirada azul sobre la suya-... nunca pensé que tendría el valor de acercarse a la señorita Higurashi... es un desgraciado... - Masculló con veneno. Inuyasha tragó con dolor y lo miró a la defensiva, pero no dijo nada. Kouga se acercó más a él y lo tomó de la solapa del traje, Inuyasha pareció reaccionar esta vez y golpeó su mano disgustado, retrocediendo un paso y mirándolo con rabia.

-Cómo se atreve!- Masculló apretando los puños y mirándolo esta vez tan desafiante como él lo hacía.

-Usted que finge amabilidad e inocencia incluso... - Dijo Kouga con desprecio apuntándolo con su dedo-... se aprovecha de que Kagome no lo recuerda para acercarse nuevamente a ella ¿cómo se atreve?... Después del daño que le provocó! Y no sólo eso, sino a su familia!

Inuyasha tragó con dolor y sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, entreabrió los labios, apenas podía respirar, el miedo se apoderó de él ¿acaso ese hombre sabía la verdad?. Luego Inuyasha intentó recuperar la compostura, tranquilizándose internamente mientras sentía la mirada de odio sobre él, tragó nuevamente con dificultad y lo miró con seriedad.

-Y usted... ¿cómo sabe que ella no me recuerda?

Kouga Koizumi sonrió con desprecio pero su mirada aun estaba fija en la suya.

-Su madre me lo pidió... la señora Higurashi no podía creer que su hija estuviera enamorada precisamente de alguien como usted... cuando lo vio en el hospital y a sus amigos entendió a quien Kagome precisamente quería... y Kagome lo supo demasiado tarde también... por eso no quería vivir... fue por eso que lo hice... la hipnosis resulta muy efectiva en estos casos...

-¿Hipnosis? Inuyasha abrió más sus hermosos y enrojecidos ojos dorados sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿era eso entonces?... ¿Kagome había sido hipnotizada para borrar de sus recuerdos todo lo relacionado con él?... ¿Por eso él nunca había existido en su vida?... ¿por eso sólo a él no lo recordaba?

-No... no puedo creerlo... - Murmuró apenas totalmente choqueado.- ¿Con qué ética?... – Ahora le hablaba y lo miraba casi con repulsión- Cómo pudo!

-Y qué quiere... si no hubiera sido de esa forma Kagome se hubiera dejado morir! Después de descubrir quien era realmente... y después de lo que intentó con ella!

-No! Fue así!- Gritó intentando excusarse, él sabía que la acción parecía de otra forma, tal vez Kagome lo había tomado de esa forma al ya pensar en quien era él... un maldito hijo de Inu no Taisho... culpable de asesinato... - No fue así... intenté salvarla... pero no pude... no pude...

-No entiendo como tiene el descaro de estar con ella!...¿Lo sabe su madre?... claro que no... - Respondió con rencor el médico. Inuyasha no pudo responder, que más daba, sabía que si él no soportaba la situación, menos lo haría Kagome, bajó la vista sintiendo una enorme amargura, estaba acorralado, lo sabía.

-Pero la amo... - Murmuró casi en un sollozo.

-Debería alejarse de ella antes que lo sepa!... ¿La quiere muerta acaso?... si se entera... no lo soportará... lo sé... – Respondió Kouga con convicción.- Los pecados de la familia deben ser pagados por usted... no tiene elección!

-No, no puedo!- Respondió Inuyasha volteando pero sintiéndose completamente acorralado.- ¿Cómo alejarme de Kagome?... no, no puedo... moriría antes... ya la perdí una vez...

Kouga lo miró con desprecio¿realmente ese hombre amaba tanto a Kagome? Pero él sabía que eso no podía ser, simplemente no podía.

-Ella jamás lo perdonará... Jamás.- Acotó el otro y mirándolo con detenimiento. Lo veía incluso temblar y estaba seguro que aquel hombre estaba sufriendo, pero era a su parecer algo justo.

Inuyasha cerró con fuerza los ojos apretando los labios y conteniendo la rabia, el remordimiento y la tristeza que lo abrumaba y que lo hacía querer morir, finalmente volteó y aunque su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, sus ojos ya estaban sombríos y su rostro contraído, hablando con calma.

-No hace falta que diga más... yo siempre he sabido... lo que debo hacer... - Murmuró con la voz gutural y sus ojos se clavaron en los altivos del galeno. Kouga hizo una mueca no muy convencido.

-Pues eso espero- Respondió al fin y luego salió del baño dando un portazo.

Kikyo no alcanzó a escapar, así que sus ojos se centraron en los interrogativos del galeno que arrugó el ceño intrigado. El hombre se encogió de hombros y caminó un par de pasos por el oscuro pasillo que daba a la pista de baile, pero entonces la mujer caminó presurosa a él y lo tomó del hombro.

-Soy Kikyo Niwua... necesito que me aclare algunas cosas... - Musitó muy rápido. Él la miró turbado pero ella en cuanto sintió que la puerta del baño se abría nuevamente lo arrastró casi hasta un rincón y le habló con seriedad- Disculpe... yo escuché la conversación que tuvo con Inuyasha... - Kouga levantó una ceja y la miró esta vez sin expresión-... Fui su novia... debe contármelo todo...

Inuyasha dio un profundo suspiro y se miró en el espejo una vez más. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, desde el primer momento en que volvió a verla en la boda de Sango lo supo, sólo que buscaba de alguna forma evitarlo... o más que nada... que sucediera un milagro... pero los muertos no vuelven a la vida y ya el destino estaba escrito. No se podría vivir así... ¿cómo estar junto a Kagome ocultándole la verdad?... ¿y que sucedería cuando ella lo recordase?... la relación de ambos... no podía ser. Tragó con infinito dolor y su rostro contraído estaba ensombrecido por el dolor. Arregló sus negros cabellos y se mojó un poco el rostro. Enseguida salió del baño con pasos que intentaba parecer firme pero que no lo eran.

La muchacha miraba la servilleta que sostenía entre sus dedos creando un barquito pequeño de papel, pero ella parecía más que nada sumida en sus pensamientos, como si todo el estridente ruido no le importara. Cuando él se posó a su lado ella levantó la vista y sonrió, como si presintiera su presencia.

-Has tardado... - Murmuró. Se puso de pie y le acarició la mandíbula- ¿Qué sucedió?

Él la miró abriendo algo más sus ojos y enseguida volteó el rostro.

-Nada...

Kagome no respondió pero lo miró sintiendo dolor en el corazón. Intentó nuevamente sonreír y le tomó la mano.

-Bueno... es mejor que regresemos a casa.

El trayecto fue demasiado silencioso y ella lo miraba de reojo sintiendo una angustia infinita. Su corazón latía impetuoso y comenzó a temblar a pesar de que dentro del vehículo la calefacción estaba encendida. Cuando el hombre se detuvo un par de cuadras antes del templo, apagó el motor del vehículo y ella sintió que el corazón se paralizaba, alzó nuevamente la vista mirándolo asustada, algo no andaba muy bien y ella lo presentía, quería ignorar aquel sentimiento, pero era algo que iba contra su voluntad.

-Yo... - Murmuró el hombre y ella levantó el rostro sólo para ver que él no la miraba, sino que tenía la vista fija en el frente y ambas manos, sujetas en el volante que se apretaban tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos-... te he ocultado muchas cosas... y... no soy... no debo estar...- Murmuró casi quebrándose la voz, pero la verdad no sabía que decir¿como decirle que tenía que dejarla?

Kagome tragó con dificultad y la cabeza comenzó a doler nuevamente demasiado, se llevó ambas manos a sus oídos y sorpresivamente negó con desesperación.

-No! No¿quieres dejarme?... ¿Es eso?- Lo miró alzando la vista horrorizada. Inuyasha no respondió entonces ella abrió la puerta del automóvil y se echó a correr, al cruzar la calle no se dio cuenta que venía un vehículo, Inuyasha que ya había abierto la puerta de su lado miró horrorizado como ella cruzaba la calle sin siquiera mirar, parecía que todo volvía a suceder y casi sin pensarlo se lanzó tomándola de la cintura y rodando con ella hacia el otro lado de la calle. El vehículo tocó la bocina estrepitosamente como un llamado de atención y entonces en segundos todo volvió a quedar en silencio. A través de las lagrimas y el cabello enmarañado ella se irguió apenas sintiendo una especie de deja vú, de que aquello no era la primera vez que había sucedido, al mirar a su lado lo vio aun en el frío cemento del asfalto con los ojos cerrados y su corazón se encogió.

_**Siento que te conozco hace tiempo,**_

_**de otro milenio, de otro cielo.**_

_**Dime si me recuerdas aun,**_

_**solo con tocar tus manos**_

_**puedo revelarte mi alma.**_

_**Dime si reconoces mi voz...**_

Kagome lo observaba hipnotizada casi, la sangre en sus venas fluía con rapidez y ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, como si sólo ahora se diera cuenta quien era, aunque no sabía cómo. Sentía ahora que lo conocía... que lo conocía más aún... Inuyasha al fin abrió los ojos y se incorporó, la miró también y arrugó el ceño preocupado, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y preguntó.

-¿Estas bien?

_**Siento que me desnudas la mente,**_

_**cuando me besas en la frente.**_

_**Dime si traigo marcas de ayer.**_

_**Solo con tocar tus manos**_

_**puedo revelarte mi alma.**_

_**Dime si reconoces mi voz...**_

-Inuyasha... - Murmuró sintiendo que esta vez no había sido la primera que le salvaba la vida. Un sentimiento extrañó la embargó y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

_**Siento que te conozco,**_

_**y siento que me recuerdas,**_

_**dime si reconoces mi voz.**_

_**Siento que te conozco,**_

_**siento que me recuerdas **_

_**Dime si reconoces mi voz...**_

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Bueno amigas, han sido muchas pistas y ya deben imaginar lo que sucedió, al menos una parte o su totalidad, algunas encontraran enredado esto pero si ponen atención entenderán. nn ya sé, pero esto sirve como ejercicio mental, las que estudian me lo agradecerán después, para que vean que les estoy haciendo un favor, jajaja, lo siento, es que estoy algo feliz por mi querido Enzito Fortuny, ya saben que lo adoro ... en fin, en esto último me entiendo yo sola... Gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben que sus opiniones son útiles para mi... y nos vemos, cuidense todas.

Ah! La canción se llama "**Marcas de Ayer**", de Adriana Mezzadri, siempre había escuchado fragmentos de ella en la telenovela "El Clon", aunque solo ayer me puse a buscarla sin saber ni el titulo ni quien la cantaba, pero en fin, tengo alma de detective nn y cuando la escuché en su totalidad me di cuenta que ésta es sin duda la canción de Inuyasha y Kagome nn... se darán cuenta que hasta parece mágica, no sé, esa es mi opinión.

_**Lady Sakura Fortuny**_ :D


	16. La Fuerza del Destino

**Capítulo 16: "La fuerza del destino"**

-Inuyasha... - Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos y conteniendo el aliento. Tragó con dificultad, su corazón latía fuertemente y ni siquiera podía hablar. El hombre que parecía asustado la miraba con detenimiento como si quisiese cerciorarse de que en verdad ella estaba bien. Ni siquiera lo había pensado demasiado, su instinto protector lo había echado a correr solo para salvarle la vida con la diferencia que esta vez sí había tenido éxito. Sus ojos se cristalizaron de emoción, ella aun algo choqueada inclinó la cabeza hacia su pecho, él la abrazó muy fuerte y sollozó al fin entre sus negros cabellos. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, intentó tranquilizarlo- estoy bien... no te preocupes... – Musitó en un hilo de voz.

Ella sintió que la abrazaba más fuerte aún y podía sentir que las lagrimas caían casi sobre su rostro. La joven levantó la vista y lo vio tan abatido que se le encogió el corazón de dolor, sus ojos dorados brillaban demasiado y el rostro estaba muy tenso, entonces se separó un poco y alzó una mano hacia su cara en una caricia sincera y agradecida. Inuyasha que evitaba mirarla al fin enfocó sus ojos en ella. No dijo nada, pero a su mente volvían aquellas imágenes que tantos días y tantas noches lo torturó por completo hasta el punto de querer su propia muerte para mitigar aquel dolor y más que nada, su propia recriminación. Después de aquellos eternos momentos él pareció despertar de sus pensamientos y de la actitud que tenía, apretó los labios y luego de un suspiro que sonaba a cansancio, se levantó lentamente y le tendió la mano a la muchacha. Kagome lo observó sin decir nada, estiró su mano hacia él y con un suave ademán la ayudó a levantarse.

La noche estaba demasiado silenciosa y un frío viento comenzó a soplar haciendo que el joven se acomodara el abrigo, sin embargo, cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en Kagome, la muchacha aún lo miraba incrédula, de pronto él vio que sus ojos castaños brillaban demasiado, estaba muy pálida pero aún así en sus mejillas predominaba el carmín. Inuyasha tragó con dificultad, el extraño mirar de ella lo hacía querer escapar, pero estaba perdido, lo sabía.

-Esto ya ha pasado... - Murmuró al fin la chica sin quitarle la vista de encima. Él contuvo de pronto el aliento incrédulo.- Sí... - Ella abrió más los ojos cuando el recuerdo se hizo nítido en su cerebro... de tres años atrás...

&&&&&&&&

La oscuridad era total y la lluvia torrencial no impedían que corriera a toda velocidad esquivando ramas que enmarañaban sus piernas desnudas y el rostro, pero no podía detenerse, la angustia infinita la abrumaba a tal punto que sintió deseos de morir.

-Kagome! Detente! Kagome! - Gritó la voz varonil a su espalda, escuchaba las huellas tras suyo, cada vez se acercaban más pero ella no podía detenerse, no quería, sólo deseaba escapar. Un trueno sonó tan fuerte que retumbó en sus oídos sobrecogiendo su corazón y de inmediato un rayo de luz cayó casi a su lado haciendo que diera un brinco, sintió que sus pies resbalaban provocando un inesperado descenso que la llevó al suelo, al intentar ponerse en pie lo vio a su lado, mirándola bajo la lluvia fría, completamente empapado. Ella lo miró con infinita tristeza y luego, cuando él se puso en cuclillas con intenciones de ayudarla, Kagome lo miró horrorizada y volvió a ponerse de pie retomando su carrera, pero no alcanzó a ir muy lejos porque inesperadamente ya no estaba en el bosque, sino que salía a un lugar despejado, no alcanzó a reaccionar, una mano la detuvo con fuerza de su mano, ella volteó y lo miró nuevamente, pero la mano resbalaba y ella ladeó el rostro viendo las enormes luces de un vehículo, las manos resbalaron y ella sintió el golpe seco del automóvil y también sintió otro golpe y un quejido, aunque no suyo.

&&&&&&&

-Sí... tú estabas ahí... intentaste... ¿salvarme?- Murmuró mirándolo incrédula y entonces él, luego de una pausa, asintió levemente y la volvió a abrazar emocionado.

-Creí que pensarías que... intentaba hacerte daño... por eso no quise decírtelo... - Sollozó sintiendo en parte algo de alivio en su alma.

-Pero... ¿porqué?... – Ella se apartó y lo miró sin entender-... yo sentí que tus dedos resbalaban de mi mano... fue la lluvia... y el barro... ¿porqué creería eso?... ¿Porqué tu también me ocultas las cosas?

Inuyasha no respondió ¿porqué habría de creer eso? Las razones eran simples, luego de lo que ella había visto, luego también de darse cuenta de quien era, familia de un Taisho que había arruinado a su familia, probablemente creería que intentaba acabar con su vida al dejarla caer al asfalto. Lo que ella no sabía, era que él también había sido alcanzado por el vehículo lanzándolo al borde del camino y dejando para siempre aquella gran y lacerante cicatriz que llevaba en la espalda. Peor, aquello no era nada, comparado con la culpa que lo invadió todo el tiempo. Era hijo de un asesino, y más pero aún, no había podido salvarla...

Kagome finalmente ya no dijo nada, había tanto misterio y secretos en todo aquello relacionado con el accidente que simplemente la agobiaba. ¿Inuyasha también se empeñaba en ocultarle las cosas así como el abuelo y su propia madre?. Suspiró cansada y casi derrotada. No quería saber más ahora, tenía un muy mal presentimiento y casi le aterraba. Sacudió el abrigo un poco y luego lo volvió a mirar. Él sabía que ella estaba desilusionada ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Kagome apretó los labios y volteó inesperadamente dejándolo solo. Él retuvo el aliento ¿aquello era la despedida?

&&&&&&&&

El teatro Art Sphere aquella noche estaba deslumbrante. Ubicado en el área de la costa de la ciudad de Tokio, su diseño de herradura daba una cara nueva a la ciudad. La prensa estaba convocada a su alrededor esperando sólo a la más ilustres personas que estaban invitadas a la gala de re-inauguración. Cuando Inuyasha bajó de su automóvil miró a su alrededor y vio todo el alboroto que había, se preguntó como estaría Kagome en estos momentos, ella apenas era una joven novata y tuvo deseos de reconfortarla. Pero aquello no podía ser, desde aquella noche no se habían vuelto a ver y eso lo dañaba más que cualquier cosa. Hubiera no querido ir a la presentación pero también le era inevitable ¿cómo dejarla ahora? Ya antes lo había hecho y jamas se lo había perdonado.

Las 746 butacas del teatro ya estaban ocupadas y él tragó con nerviosismo al ver que la hora se acercaba. Alzó la vista al sentirse observado y volteó de inmediato, en el balcón superior la vio, a ella, la mujer que bajaba de inmediato los binoculares y sonreía casi con burla.

-Kikyo... - Musitó con rabia y volteó nuevamente. Ella sabía su secreto, lo sabía, aquellas palabras camufladas de amabilidad eran siempre una indirecta que sabía todo. Ya varias veces se la había encontrado y sabía que seguía sus huellas. Pero Kikyo no había hecho nada. Ella no tenía porqué hacer nada, sabía que él y Kagome ya no estaban juntos. Y ahora sólo esperaba una nueva oportunidad a su lado.

Las luces se apagaron y el joven se acomodó en su asiento conteniendo nuevamente el aliento. ¿Cómo estaría Kagome? Ojalá todo saliera bien, la señora Kaede confiaba demasiado en su desempeño y habían muchas cosas que dependían de la interpretación que haría esta noche. La orquesta comenzó a entonar una introducción, leve al principio, que fue tomando cada vez más fuerza. Las luces en el escenario se encendieron y hubo un leve rumor en el palco. La decoración y el diseño de una plazoleta era realmente hermosa y los trajes de los personajes que fueron apareciendo poco a poco también, realmente aquello había sido una gran producción.

La pauta que le fue dada al entrar al teatro temblaba en sus manos y buscaba con ojos ansiosos a la chica que era dueña de su corazón. ¿Quién haría el papel de don Álvaro? Fue una pregunta casi tonta que se coló de pronto en su mente. Su pecho subía y bajaba nerviosamente, no podía creer lo agitado que estaba, imaginaba a la chica, quien era la protagonista, su primera participación. Y de pronto recordó a su familia ¿estarían ellos ahí también? Arregló el cuello de su esmoquin sintiendo que se ahogaba y volteó apenas para divisarlos. Cuando vio el rostro de la mujer palideció y volteó de inmediato. Si ella lo veía estaría en problemas.

_-No quiero que se acerque a mi hija! Jamás!_

Inuyasha aún podía ver la cara de odio de aquella mujer la vez que se enteró de quien era, en los pasillos del hospital de Tokio.

La música hizo una breve pausa, suave y melódica, los violines comenzaron a tocar y de pronto la voz que él reconoció de inmediato inundó el lugar. Sintió que la piel se erizaba y miró abriendo más los ojos hacia el escenario. Kagome Higurashi de pronto apareció en escena y él sintió que se le helaba la sangre, ni siquiera podía reconocerla, el vestido que llevaba era de un color turquesa brillante que parecía de seda, un pequeño corpiño apretaba la parte superior de su cuerpo haciendo que su figura se tornara más sensual de lo que creía, las mangas largas caían con gracia hasta un poco más abajo del codo y luego unos enormes vuelos blancos adornándolo todo. Su cabello estaba tomado en una semi coleta y los innumerables bucles que caían a su espalda se veían más sedosos y graciosos que daban deseos de acariciar, pero cubierta su cabeza con un pequeño tocado de doncella del mismo color del vestido que la hacía también parecer más niña. Inuyasha sonrió comprendiéndolo todo. Aquel era el papel perfecto para Kagome, interpretar a una doncella española era algo que estaba más al alcance de ella, que de la odiosa Kagura.

Cuando Kagome comenzó a caminar lentamente sintió que su corazón se paralizaba.

-Por favor... que todo salga bien- Suplicó el joven con desesperación. Ella se posó frente a él y lo miró de reojo apenas unos segundos, luego siguió cantando como si nada alejándose y siguiendo la interpretación de la ópera. Inuyasha suspiró. La ventaja del teatro Art Sphere es que el escenario estaba muy cerca de las primeras butacas, según su diseñador, aquello había sido con el propósito de crear un ambiente más afable, tranquilo y cercano. Muy cercano, pensó Inuyasha.

La obra comenzó a avanzar y de pronto apareció _Preciosilla_, interpretada por Kagura. Inuyasha la observó con reticencia. Pero Kagura ya había sido advertida de cualquier "sabotaje" en contra de la obra y eso se había encargado el propio Houjo.

_-De verdad si algo sale mal la culparé a usted... _

_-No puedes ser tan idiota... - Gritó Kagura fastidiada en el camarín, mientras se maquillaba. Houjo se acercó más a ella con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola con seriedad absoluta._

_-Si algo sale mal yo mismo me encargo de culparla... ¿cree que no me creerán si les digo que la soprano que antes tenía el papel de Leonora quiso hacer de la opera un desastre solo para beneficiarse?_

Así que Kagura, advertida por el maestro de música se dio cuenta que si cometía una estupidez, estaba acabada.

Cuando Leonora se dio cuenta que su padre había sido asesinado por su propio amante, Kagome abrió más los ojos sintiendo que el corazón le dolía demasiado, era un sentimiento tan terrible que las lagrimas cayeron sin esfuerzo de su ojos. Era como si se diera cuenta que algo parecido había experimentado, y el dolor se acrecentaba cada vez más al momento de recitar las palabras de su línea. Cuando se arrodilló para ver el cadáver alzó sus ojos hacia Inuyasha nuevamente y él se dio cuenta del sentimiento, aquel dolor de ella, era verdadero, era de Kagome!

Las horas pasaron con igual intensidad, todos estaban encantados con la nueva soprano y de eso estaba seguro Inuyasha, pero más que nada, no podía evitar recordar la mirada de dolor que ella le había dado, estaba casi seguro que la muchacha ya había recordado que su padre era el asesino de su pequeño hermano.

La opera llegaba a su fin y ahí estaba don Álvaro, un joven que él jamás había visto, aunque no era de extrañarse dado que casi nunca había frecuentado el conservatorio antes que llegase Kagome, con un puñal en su mano sin soportar la culpa y el dolor de todo lo sucedido, con su amante ya muerta, se daba una estocada en el corazón. Así finalizaba esta versión de "_La fuerza del destino_".

Las luces se apagaron y enseguida todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron a rabiar. Inuyasha sonrió agradeciendo al cielo, con esto, lo más seguro es que Kagome se convertiría en una famosa soprano. Las cortinas se abrieron y el escenario se volvió a iluminar y todos los protagonistas fueron apareciendo saludando al público. La ultima fue Kagome, que avanzó con los ojos enrojecidos por un llanto de emoción que intentaba retener, las personas aplaudieron y vitorearon a la bella soprano y recibió muchos ramos de flores, aplausos y vítores de todos. El joven se levantó finalmente de su asiento sonriendo feliz por ella, se lo merecía, después de tanto trabajo, después de tanto dolor, merecía ser feliz. Cuando avanzó por el pasillo las personas aun aplaudían y él sabía que todo el éxito se debía a Kagome. Caminó por el hall del teatro mientras veía a los reporteros acercarse ansiosos por una fotografía o una entrevista de la que era la estrella de la noche. El hombre se detuvo suspirando con dolor. Era mejor así, tal vez ella sería muy famosa y jamás la volvería a ver.

-Pero señor Taisho ¿ya se va?

La voz de la anciana lo sacó de sus pensamientos y él volteó sonriendo.

-Sí... estoy algo cansado... me voy a casa, señora Kaede- Murmuró. La anciana vestida de gala le tocó el brazo y sonrió con afabilidad.

-Pero claro no!... ¿Se olvida de la fiesta de máscaras que hay en el palacio Imperial?

Inuyasha sabía de esa fiesta pero ya de plano la había descartado ¿encontrarse con Kagome? No, eso no sería muy sano.

-No, no lo olvidé... pero no quiero... - Protestó débilmente.

-Vamos señor Taisho... es usted nuestro mejor benefactor... además ya sé que le tiene mucho cariño a mi pequeña soprano. - Inuyasha notó casi la burla en sus palabras y la miró sorprendido. Ella sonrió como si nada y lo asió del brazo- Vamos... es su día, debemos compartir su éxito...

&&&&&&&&

La máscara le fue entregada a la entrada al gran salón azul del palacio. La tomó entre sus dedos y sonrió, aquello lo encontraba casi una chiquillada, pero qué mas daba, tal vez así estaría a salvo de los ojos de los parientes de Kagome.

Bebió una copa de champán al seco mientras miraba a su alrededor, casi todos estaban allí, comentando con comprensible felicidad el éxito de la opera. Incluso Kagura parecía feliz, la reconoció de inmediato con el fuerte tono de su voz hablando de su papel de Preciosilla.

Sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, volteó y la vio, casi como si lo hubiera presentido. Ella apenas entraba del brazo del que parecía ser Houjo, que no llevaba puesta la mascara, estaba esta vez vestida de un elegante traje negro sin mangas y con un escote amplio en la espalda, era el traje tan largo y ajustado que parecía una segunda piel, sus cabellos sueltos ahora aún tenían señales de los bucles de su personaje, aunque ya no tanto y la máscara que ella usaba también era de color negro pero que innegablemente no ocultaban la belleza que irradiaba.

_**Atormentada por un sueño, no eres la única**_

_**corriendo como el viento, los pensamientos pueden venir y desarmarse**_

_**bailando detrás de máscaras, solo una clase de pantomima**_

_**pero las imágenes revelan lo que los corazones solitarios pueden esconderse**_

Las personas se acercaron a saludarla y ella sonreía feliz, Inuyasha caminó hasta una esquina del salón, el lugar más apartado y la miró desde allí bebiendo otra copa de champan de un sorbo.

-Hoy le digo todo... no es justo... que viva así... - Murmuró con dolor y bebiendo otra copa de champan pero sintiendo que no surtía el efecto que deseaba.

_**Lady, lady, lady, lady, no me dejes caminar esta solitaria avenida**_

_**Lady, lady, lady, lady, déjame tocarte, tu me quieres**_

_**Lady, lady, lady, lady, sé que esta en tu corazón quedarte**_

_**Lady, lady, lady, lady, cuando te escucharé decir "Te amo".**_

Él recordó la escena frente a su chimenea, como las palabras y los sentimientos se desbordaron en sus labios haciendo y murmurando algo que no podía contener.

-Te amo...

-Te amo... - Murmuró muy bajito mirándola directamente. Kagome terminaba de saludar a las personas y ladeó el rostro en ese instante. Sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con los de él, era imposible no reconocerlo aunque quisiese ocultarse en el lugar más apartado del salón. Sus ojos dorados e hipnotizantes llamaban demasiado la atención. Él tragó con dificultad al notarse sorprendido. ¿Pero cómo?- ... ohhh... mi sacerdotisa... - Murmuró con ternura.

Él respiró profundamente, ya había escuchado a los demás que la fiesta era solo para los integrantes del conservatorio, por lo tanto las familias y los amigos no estaban presentes. Ahora entendía porqué Kikyo no estaba allí y lo agradecía. Eso significaba también que la familia de Kagome tampoco estaba presente.

-Por Kami, debo decirle la verdad!- Gimió intentándose dar valor. Pero en cuanto dio un paso hacia adelante pareció hablar la razón. ¿Decirle la verdad en este momento, en el día que es probablemente el más feliz de su vida? Si no se lo había dicho antes para arruinar su presentación, menos podía hacerlo ahora. - No puedo hacerle esto... - Musitó con dolor y apretando los puños. Pero deseaba tanto liberarse, deseaba que ya todo acabase. Y si Kagome lo volvía a odiar pues qué más daba... tal vez sería un buen fin al fin y al cabo, terminar como Don Álvaro...

-Viniste...

La voz suave y femenina lo sobresaltó. Había pensado un segundo en el infierno y cuando alzó sus ojos creyó estar en el cielo.

-Kagome...

**_Lady, lady, lady, lady, no me dejes caminar esta solitaria avenida_**

**_Lady, lady, lady, lady, déjame tocarte, tu me quieres_**

**_Lady, lady, lady, lady, sé que esta en tu corazón quedarte_**

**_Lady, lady, lady, lady, cuando te escucharé decir "Te amo"._**

Ella se acercó más a él y bajó la vista.

-Creí que no te vería... en verdad... - Alzó sus ojos emocionados hacia Inuyasha y sonrió levemente-... te agradezco que me hayas dado la fuerza que necesitaba... en el escenario...

Inuyasha que parecía absorto al tenerla tan cerca y tan hermosa, la miró contrariado y luego de unos segundos sonrió.

-Lo hice porque... porque... - Comenzó a tartamudear. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? No podía estar así, de ese modo con ella.

-Ya lo sé... - Dijo ella de pronto y alzó un brazo desnudo hasta su rostro y mirándolo emocionada- yo también te amo...

El joven la miró sin comprender, apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿es que acaso no estaba disgustada por no ser sincero con ella? No, no podía ser así. Le apartó la mano y la sonrisa de ella se borró de su rostro.

-No deberías amarme... - Murmuró en cambio y la miró a los ojos. Ella lo observó sorprendida y luego se acercó abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No me digas nada! No quiero saberlo! Y no me pidas que no te ame... eso va contra mí... contra todo... - Alzó sus ojos llorosos hacia él que estaba pasmado ante sus palabras-... si nos conocimos antes... y te amo ahora... ¿no es acaso la fuerza del destino?

Él entreabrió sus labios, qué mas deseaba él estar a su lado, que más deseaba haber escuchado aquellas palabras de amor, pero ¿era justo ahora?

-Kagome... - Susurró y casi sin contenerse más la besó con desesperación. Sintió las lagrimas de ella sobre sus propias mejillas y su lengua se encontró con la suya, él la acorraló contra la pared y sus manos se posaron en su cintura, pero pronto volvió a contenerse dándose cuenta donde estaban y se apartó rápidamente de ella que lo miraba agitada.

-¿Qué sucede...? - Preguntó apenas la joven y sintiendo que el estómago se encogía demasiado.

Él miró a su alrededor, nadie parecía prestarles demasiada atención, entonces sintió que ella lo arrastraba inesperadamente hacia otra puerta que estaba a centímetros de ellos y que daba a un salón muchísimo más pequeño y sin gente. Kagome volvió a abrazarlo y él volvió a recuperar la pasión dormida en su cuerpo, dominando la situación y acorralándola contra la pared. Su boca buscó la femenina con ahínco y sus manos se volvieron a adueñar de su cintura. Ejercía tal presión sobre la chica que sentía sus senos contra su pecho y casi sin poder evitarlo alzó lentamente una mano por su talle hasta tocar aquello que hasta entonces, parecía casi prohibido. La escuchó gemir y ladear el rostro, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su boca en su mejilla. Ella se contoneó bajo el joven y ambos se volvieron a besar. La joven pronto notó la presión que ejercía también la entrepierna de él y volvió a jadear, aquello se estaba volviendo algo demasiado peligroso pero no podía volver atrás. La mano de Inuyasha se deslizó por su pierna alcanzando su muslo y ella cerró los ojos conteniendo el aliento y sintiendo que el cuerpo la consumía solo fuego.

-Vámonos... vámonos de aquí... - Susurró la chica cuando abrió los ojos y lo miró directo a la cara.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Ay que lindo, estoy escuchando a A-Ha en el festival de Viña del Mar, me encanta nn... ahhh, gomen gomen, lamento el retraso de la actualización, pero fue por una loca fiebre de amor que tuve por culpa de un "doblajista" (especificamente por soñar con él) mexicano jaja, pero como estaba en las nubes y la caida a tierra suele ser media dolorosa, pues, aquí ya me tienen otra vez, con los pies firmes en tierra, por ahora... en fin... sólo él puede perturbarme tanto hasta el punto de casi no pensar en nada más nn jaja, okis, prometo no dejarme llevar otra vez... Gracias chicas por sus reviews, ya nos acercamos al final!

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**

PD: Ay, lo olvidaba (ahhh, sin comentarios) la canción se llama "**Lady, Lady, Lady"**(no es más obvio? me siento identificada uu') me encanta y no pude dejar de ponerla en el fic, pertenece a _Joe Esposito_ y aparace en el soundtrack de una antigua película llamada **"Flashdance".-**


	17. En sus Brazos

**Capítulo 17: "En sus brazos"**

La luna brillaba de vez en cuando dejando traspasar sus rayos de plata a través de las nubes negras de la noche. Las calles estaban tapizadas de una fina capa de hielo y el frío era demasiado intenso esta vez, tanto, que sobre las plantas y los tejados de las casas estaban cubierto de escarcha. Pero a ellos nada le importaba esta vez, guarecidos del calor del fuego que les brindaba la chimenea y de los múltiples besos y caricias que esta vez exploraban zonas desconocidas para ambos, se encontraban bajo el techo de la casa, sobre el sofá en que Kagome por primera vez lo había visto, en condiciones totalmente diferentes. Estaba bajo su cuerpo y los breteles de su vestido se encontraban descuidadamente bajo sus hombros. Él besaba su cuello como si adorase a una diosa y su espalda encorvada recibía las inquietantes caricias de ella. Se presionaba con locura, no podía detenerse, había ansiado demasiado este momento que los pocos segundos que cobraba la razón creía que a pesar de todo, era un sueño, un sueño como los muchos que tuvo cuando ella no estuvo a su lado. ¿Cómo había podido amar tanto a una mujer si apenas la había conocido? Era el amor que ella le había entregado, aunque el tiempo fue escaso, fue tanta la intensidad que de ella recibió que por primera vez sentía lo que en verdad era el amor. Pero fue demasiado tarde para descubrirlo por completo, la falta con Kikyo aquella noche en que momentos antes había besado a la joven fue el peor castigo que pudo haber recibido. No, él peor castigo era haber perdido a Kagome.

-Oh... Inuyasha... te amo... – Murmuró ella en éxtasis deslizando esta vez sus manos hacia el pecho de él y comenzando a desabotonar la camisa. El hombre suspiró con fuerza pero no se detuvo, las manos que estaban sobre sus muslos desnudos subieron aun más para descubrir su ropa interior. Sentir ahora los dedos de él cerca de su sexo la hizo gemir, mientras se encorvaba y volvía a caer al sofá suavemente. Inuyasha sonrió apenas, aquello le indicaba una muy buena señal, si solo la había tocado ¿qué más podría esperar?

-Pero... - Murmuró él esta vez jugueteando con el borde su ropa interior y alzando la cabeza hacia ella, sus labios algo hinchados rozaron los de la muchacha y respirando apenas sobre su cara resopló el calor que llevaba dentro.-... dime... dime que también me deseas...

Los ojos de Kagome lo miraron unos segundos desconcertada, estaba demasiado agitada y sabía que la cara debía estar muy roja esta vez, luego se mordió el labio y tomó el rostro varonil entre sus manos acercándose a sus labios y besándolo con pasión, como si se tratase de la más deliciosa fruta, su lengua saboreó sus labios y luego se adentró en su boca, lo escuchó volver a respirar con dificultad, casi gemir, él la apartó a duras penas y la miró ansioso a los ojos, entonces ella sonrió con ternura y tocó con un dedo los labios del hombre.

-Te deseo... como no tienes idea... - Una de las rodillas del hombre estaba afirmada entre sus piernas y el roce que él provocó fue delirante, ella entreabrió sus labios humedeciéndolos y respirando apenas, pero sus dedos inquietos comenzaron a desabotonar definitivamente la camisa de su impecable traje. Inuyasha la miró a los ojos esta vez mientras ella hacía su labor, sonrió al ver las mejillas enrojecidas de ellas y la manera torpe en que sus dedos se deslizaban, aquello le demostraba que sin dudas era tal vez la primera vez para ella y eso le provocó una inmensa alegría. ¿Pero era correcto? Arrugó el ceño, otra vez el fantasma del pasado volvía remecer su espíritu y aquello le provocaba un enorme sentimiento de culpa. - Inuyasha... - Susurró ella trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad, Kagome lo miraba excitada y turbada aun y sin saber porqué se volvió a acercar a su boca y lo besó. Las manos de la chica se deslizaron sobre su pecho una y otra vez y él volvió a olvidarse de todo ¿cómo podía provocarle eso? El cielo podría estarse cayendo en este instante y a él no le importaría ahora. Sus dedos exploraron más dentro de su prenda intima provocando en ella escalofríos y la imperiosa necesidad de quitarse por completo la ropa porque aquello la estaba matando muy lentamente.- Inu...yasha...- Su voz parecía una súplica e Inuyasha dejó de besarla para abrir sus ojos enormes y dorados y enfocarlos con dificultad en ella, que tenía la cabellera negra revuelta sobre sus hombros y los ojos entreabiertos, sus labios aun humedecidos e hinchados le pedían otra vez más ser besados pero eso ya era demasiado para su fuerza de voluntad, así que acomodó una pierna de ella en su cintura y en ese momento Kagome lo comprendió, abriendo los ojos esta vez alarmada y mirándolo nerviosa, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con fuerza, él se recostó sobre su pecho y ella pudo sentir la fuerza que ejercía su sexo aun bajo su pantalón de tela, con sus labios sobre los suyos la chica cerró los ojos conteniendo el aire y sintiendo como el joven descorría poco a poco su ropa interior. Aquello era una tortura sin lugar a dudas y cuando él la quitó finalmente, ella avergonzada escondió la cabeza en su cuello y cerró más los ojos. Inuyasha volvió a deslizar sus manos por su vestido alzando esta vez el borde, de pronto el frío hizo que se erizara las zonas de su cuerpo y entonces Kagome comprendió que estaba siendo desnudada, él pasó su otra mano tras la espalda de la chica y la levantó un poco para quitar por completo el vestido. Cuando él volvió a depositarla sobre el sofá, ella abrió los ojos algo avergonzada y a la expectativa, Inuyasha sintió la inquietud de la muchacha y sonrió dulcemente, acarició su muslo y con la otra mano apartó unos mechones negros de la chica de su frente húmeda.

--Tranquila... - Murmuró con su voz tan ronca y a la vez dulce que ella le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Él se acercó sus labios y la besó otra vez. Kagome pasó sus manos tras su espalda sintiéndose reconfortada, deslizó sus manos tras los largos cabellos del hombre y al fin sus yemas tocaron la piel cálida de él, cuando la rozó sintió una grieta y a medida que avanzaba sus dedos siguieron con curiosidad la curvatura de lo que parecía no tener fin ¿una cicatriz?. Inuyasha gimió al sentir el tacto de ella en la herida que parecía abrirse nuevamente y tragó con dificultad. El accidente, maldición! Pensó, pero Kagome parecía no reaccionar ante la comprensible curiosidad y sus dedos siguieron más debajo de la espalda baja, hasta el borde de su pantalón, avanzando con dudas hasta la parte delantera y desabotonándolo inesperadamente. Inuyasha se alejó de su boca y se levantó un poco afirmando la rodilla en el sofá y sacándose él mismo la prenda. La muchacha lo observaba todo desde donde estaba y sólo ansiaba mitigar el calor abrasador que tenía en las entrañas. Cuando él volvió a posarse sobre ella ya estaba completamente desnudo y el roce de su piel contra la suya aceleró el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, se mordió los labios al sentir esta vez su sexo presionándose contra el suyo, sus manos volvieron a deslizarse casi con desesperación tras la espalda del hombre mientras sentía que él rozaba con sus labios su cuello.

-Oh... Inuyasha... - Murmuró ella de pronto al sentir que él intentaba acomodarse contra ella-... por favor... por favor... yo nunca... - Sus palabras de pronto parecían perderse, como si perdiera la voz al sentir que cada vez faltaba menos para su unión, el hombre alzó nuevamente el rostro hacia ella y vio en sus ojos castaños el temor.

-No... no te haré daño... – Susurró y ella vio la sinceridad en sus ojos-... Nunca, mi amor...

Kagome lo miró con detenimiento unos segundos y luego se acercó a su boca para besarlo agradecida. Él respondió, como no hacerlo si la amaba tanto y si de esa forma él podía tranquilizarla entonces lo haría. Volvió a acomodarse en ella acariciando sus piernas y acomodándolas tras suyo y luego, con un pequeño ademán la penetró. Ella gimió entre sus labios cerrando más los ojos y sus uñas casi se clavaron en su espalda. Inuyasha no se movió por un momento mientras sentía que ella respiraba demasiado agitada y entonces turbado abrió los ojos observando el rostro contraído de ella.

-Inuyasha... - Susurró la chica como si le faltase el aire, cuanto sintió que él despegaba un poco sus labios de los suyos y como si entendiese la inquietud de él.-... sigue... estoy bien... - Susurró con una sonrisa. Él pestañeó confundido, pero luego lo comprendió, ella era su sacerdotisa, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Entonces respiró aliviado y volvió a acomodarse, entrando con lentitud en ella, que a medida que lo sentía más dentro suyo sus uñas se clavaban más en su espalda. Cuando él se detuvo ella retomó aire y entreabrió sus ojos sólo para encontrase con los dorados del hombre que la observaban atentos y sus pupilas brillantes y dilatadas. Parecían espejos, pensó Kagome. Ella relajó sus manos y acarició nuevamente la espalda varonil, no podía creer que en esos momentos sólo eran uno, estaba unida a él y no había cosa más hermosa que eso, sentirse bajo el cuerpo fuerte y los brazos del hombre que la envolvían por completo la hacía sentirse segura y abrigada, sonrió y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando él comenzó a deslizarse, saliendo y entrando, despacio al principio, y luego más rápido, encorvando la espalda y respirando sobre ella que creía iba a enloquecer, el placer que sentía no era comparado con nada, a pesar del dolor que tuvo en un principio. Sentía el roce constante y quemante entre sus piernas y tembló cuando él finalizó calentando aún más su vientre. La chica ladeó el rostro cansada y retomó poco a poco el ritmo de su respiración, él descansó su rostro entre su cuello y ella podía sentir la respiración cálida del hombre y que también recobraba su ritmo normal. Luego de un silencioso momento él se movió y la miró, sus ojos se abrieron más al verla de esa forma, el cabello sedoso, desordenado y húmedo que se pegaba a los bordes de su rostro, los labios hinchados y húmedos aun entreabriertos, las mejillas sonrosadas también y sus ojos castaños y brillantes, más soñadores que nunca que lo observaban con atención bajo la tupida corrida de pestañas.

-Gracias... - Susurró ella y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa- Fue... hermoso...

Inuyasha entonces sonrió y se acercó besando sus labios una vez más.

-Sí... lo fue... - Sentenció mirándola con atención y deslizando su mano por su pierna. La chica lo abrazó y le dio una infinidad de besos en su cuello, pero poco a poco sintió que la piel comenzaba a sentir la temperatura real en la que se encontraban y su piel de pronto se erizó con un escalofrío. Inuyasha alzó el rostro y la miró preocupado.- Podemos... ir a mi cama ahora... ¿no crees?- Le dio una media sonrisa que detuvo el corazón de ella, era demasiado seductor si quería¿y cómo negarse? No, eso era imposible.

-Me parece... una excelente idea... - Respondió.

La noche era joven aun y entre las suaves sábanas de su cama volvieron a hacer el amor una vez más. Cuando finalmente el cansancio la sumió en el sueño, Inuyasha la abrazó desde atrás pasando su brazo por sobre la cintura de ella y se acomodó sobre su cuello, aspiró el aroma de la chica, su suave perfume aun estaba impregnado sobre la piel y sin poder evitarlo sonrió complacido. Su sueño hecho realidad, ahora estaba entre sus brazos y era suya, solo suya, lo demás podía esperar... sus párpados se fueron cerrando poco a poco y lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro de ella. Nada podía ser más perfecto.

Cuando la claridad se hizo en la habitación, la chica pestañeó repetidas veces y arrugó el ceño al encontrarse de frente con las delgadas cortinas que dejaban traslucir un inesperado paisaje blanco en el jardín. Aún caían suaves copos de nieve que se amortiguaban suave y silenciosamente en el blanco suelo ya. Al fin la primera nevada. Sus ojos se desviaron explorando la habitación y enseguida las imágenes apasionadas de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, sus mejillas se encendieron de súbito y el corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Entonces volteó y lo vio allí, de espaldas, apenas con la sábana que le cubría la parte baja, sus negros cabellos caían sobre la almohada suavemente y Kagome sonrió. Se aproximó con lentitud hasta su cuerpo y besó su hombro, sus dedos apartaron algunos de sus cabellos y entonces vio de pronto una marca, un poco más abajo del hombro. Arrugó el ceño y recordó el momento en que ella había puesto sus dedos sobre algo largo y áspero ¿una cicatriz?. Apartó completamente los cabellos del hombre y la forma larga y casi tenebrosa se presentó ante sus ojos junto con una inesperada y dolorosa punzada en el corazón. La sien comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente y sus ojos castaños se abrieron impresionados. Comenzó a respirar como si sintiera que se le estaba acabando el aire y las imágenes se volvieron muy nítidas a su cabeza, cada escena, cada palabra, cada situación y finalmente, mirando horrorizada al hombre creyó que iba a morir.

--No... – Gimió con los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios temblorosos- No...

_**I still remember the world**_

_**Aun recuerdo el mundo**_

_**desde los ojos de una niña**_

_**lentamente aquellos sentimientos**_

_**fueron nublados por lo que yo sé ahora**_

Ella estaba junto a Sango, era la primera vez que visitaban ese lugar, había que celebrar su salida del colegio de alguna forma y aquel pub llamado "Kakera" tenía una excelente reputación. Kagome miró a su alrededor, aunque no le gustaba mucho el ruido estridente, se había dejado llevar por su amiga, un año mayor que ella y que estaba ya en la universidad. De pronto ésta la tomó del brazo y apuntó con su dedo entre la gente, hacia la barra.

-Es él... el chico que me gusta... se llama Miroku... – Kagome miró y vio a dos hombres sentados frente a la barra pero sus ojos se detuvieron en el que tenía el cabello negro y largo, que se encontraba algo encorvado y ella pudo sentirlo abatido, su corazón se encogió, no supo porqué.-... esta en último año... pero no te confundas... es el de cabello castaño y coleta...

Kagome entonces desvió la mirada, a un lado de él un hombre de actitud completamente diferente al otro estaba sentado, erguido, con una copa en su mano y sonriendo ampliamente a través de sus hermosos ojos azules. - ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó su amiga esperando una respuesta ansiosa. Kagome nuevamente desvió su mirada hacia el otro.

-Mmm, no esta mal... - Murmuró.

-¿Verdad? Uy! Si tan solo no fuera tan mujeriego!- Reclamó Sango. Kagome volvió a desviar la vista algo asustada y miró al hombre de coleta sonriéndole a una chica y ofreciéndole su propio trago.

-Pero... tú me has dicho que no él nunca te ha hablado... - Protestó Kagome y en ese momento la música lenta inundó el lugar. Ella volvió a mirar a aquel joven, sentía que su corazón latía muy aprisa y tuvo un extraño sentimiento ¿Porqué estaría tan triste?

-No... porque estamos en clases diferentes... pero pronto la facultad hará una excursión al parque Hakone... esta cerca de Tokio... esa puede ser mi oportunidad... ¿no crees?

-Sí... - Musitó la muchacha mirando con detenimiento al joven que esta vez ladeaba algo más el rostro. Su estómago comenzó a hacer cosquillas y sintió que se ruborizaba por completo. Ah, pero si era muy atractivo, a pesar de la tristeza que lo inundaba.- Aquel chico... – Murmuró sin contener más su curiosidad- ¿quién es?

-¿Quién?... ¿El que esta a su lado, de cabello negro y extraños ojos dorados?- Preguntó sorprendida Sango y miró a Kagome con la boca abierta. La chica ladeó el rostro y vio la cara de su amiga e intentó sonreír- Te gustó ¿eh?- Preguntó divertida. Kagome sacudió negativamente la cabeza asustada.

-Nooo, sólo... sólo es... curiosidad... - Murmuró apenas y volvió a mirar al hombre. Sintió los brazos de Sango en sus hombros.

-Ahh, ese es Inuyasha... su amigo... Siempre esta así... tiene una novia de los mil demonios... no sé por qué no la deja... aunque creo que ya se aburrió de ella...

-Inuyasha... - Repitió Kagome en un murmullo y sin dejar de mirarlo y sintió que apenas podía respirar.

-Vaya... qué rápido te enamoras... - Se burló su amiga y Kagome entonces desvió la vista avergonzada.- tranquila... mañana le hablo a Miroku... y de paso te lo presento...

Al día siguiente Kagome estrechaba la mano de aquel joven de extraños ojos dorados, ella sintió una enorme felicidad, y él la miraba algo confundido y asombrado, en aquel saludo sentía los dedos tibios y suaves de ella que parecían una caricia en su mano. Su corazón después de mucho tiempo pareció latir algo más aprisa y entonces le sonrió.

-Mucho gusto... – Respondió él esbozando poco a poco una sonrisa ante la cálida y tierna mirada de ella, la chiquilla apenas salida de la escuela que le estaba siendo presentada.

_**Donde se ha ido mi corazón**_

_**un escabroso negocio para el mundo real**_

_**Oh yo... yo quiero volver atrás**_

_**creer en todo y no saber nada más**_

Sonreía sintiendo su corazón rebosante de amor, Inuyasha caminaba con lentitud a su lado y él le conversaba de lo que estaba estudiando. Sus ojos castaños de pronto se alzaron hacia la cumbre del monte Fuji, tan cercana, que parecía que uno la podía alcanzar con sólo estirar el brazo, y su cumbre aun nevada le daba un aspecto imponente y la vez majestuoso.

-Es muy bella... - Murmuró ella y ambos se detuvieron a la vera del camino. Inuyasha contempló la cumbre y asintió y luego desvió el rostro para contemplar el perfil de la muchacha. Su corazón volvió a latir extrañamente y casi sin poder evitarlo sus labios murmuraron algo que no supo como pronunció.

-Tú también...

Ella enrojeció y bajó la mirada, un silencio perturbador se cernió sobre sus cabezas y luego de una pausa ella ladeó el rostro y sonrió.

-Creo que esta oscureciendo... es mejor ir a las cabañas.

La luz del sol poco a poco iba dejando sus rayos sobre la tierra y un leve viento comenzó a levantarse en el lugar. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña que era de él, Kagome se detuvo frente al joven con la vista cabizbaja y respirando apenas. Las cosquillas en el estómago eran demasiado intensas y temblaba tanto que creía, en cualquier momento tropezaría.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?... – Susurró Inuyasha de pronto.

-Oh... claro... - Respondió nerviosa. Cuando al fin alzó los ojos vio su mirada dorada sobre la suya, a la luz de las tenues estrellas que de vez en cuando se perdían por la nubosidad del cielo, él se inclinó y la besó. Sus labios algo fríos se posaron al principio con suma suavidad, apenas tocándola, ella abrió más los ojos, sorprendida y sintiendo que apenas las piernas la sostenían, sin embargó cuando sintió que él se acercaba más tomándola por la cintura y deslizando su mano tras su nuca la besó esta vez con pasión. Kagome sentía que las fuerzas se le iban y aquel primer beso la llevó al paraíso, jamás nunca nadie la había besado y esto superaba cualquier cosa. Cuando él se separó de ella la miró y la joven aún respiraba con agitación, él la soltó y sonrió nuevamente.

-Nos vemos... mañana... - Murmuró Kagome y dándole una nueva sonrisa al joven. Cuando ella volteó él finalmente entró a su cabaña.

Fue hasta su cabaña y cerró la puerta tras suyo con un suspiro. Llevó sus dedos temblorosos hasta sus labios, aun sentía el sabor de su boca y aquello era lo mejor que le había sucedido. Finalmente despertó feliz de su ensueño y se cambió de ropas. Cuando salió una fina lluvia y el viento ya más fuerte comenzaba a azotar el lugar.

-Creo que va a ver una fuerte tormenta... - Murmuró, pero no se detuvo al caminar hasta la cabaña de él. Las voces le extrañaron al principio y se acercó más a la puerta semi abierta, en el instante que iba a llamar se dio cuenta que Inuyasha conversaba con una mujer.. y entonces se quedó paralizada. A medida que avanzaban en la conversación sentía que algo andaba muy mal. No era el hecho de que estuviera con una chica, podría ser una compañera de curso incluso, pero las palabras y luego la escena, cuando se asomó más, le develó la verdad. La lluvia ya era torrencial y los rayos comenzaron a caer siniestramente. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando ella pronunció su apellido... Inuyasha Taisho... Inuyasha Tasho... Taisho... y luego, aquella escena terminó de matarla. Abrió fuertemente la puerta, él se levantó de la mujer semi desnuda mirándola pasmado.

-Inuyasha... ¡Taisho?... ¡Taisho?... ¿fuiste tu entonces?... ¿fuiste tu?... cómo pudiste!- Gimió la joven horrorizada.

-Kagome... – Él la llamó intentando alcanzarla pero ella volteó y se echó a correr. El viento soplaba con violencia, la lluvia caía como diluvio y los truenos eran ensordecedores. Él la alcanzó un trecho, sujetando fuertemente su brazo la miró a través de la tupida lluvia, ella sacudió el brazo y lo miró con odio.

-Suéltame! Suéltame! Maldito! Bastardo!- Gritaba con desesperación. El joven abrió los ojos sin comprender.

-Pero... Kagome...

-Tú... y tu familia... eres de esa familia... tu familia mató a mi hermano! Yo lo vi! Aquel hombre le disparó a quemarropa a Souta! Era él!... - Sollozó como si de pronto se le fueran las fuerzas-... él mismo lo dijo... Inu no Taisho... - Y a su mente volvió el rostro maquiavélico del hombre con el arma en su mano y mirando al niño muerto. Ella estaba semi oculta detrás de un automóvil y vio todo. – Nadie me creyó! Nadie le cree a una niña pequeña!- le volvió a gritar al chico con rencor.

-No... no puede ser... - Murmuró pasmado el chico. Ella entonces volteó sacudiendo el brazo y retomando la carrera.

_**Aun recuerdo el sol**_

_**siempre calentando mi espalda**_

_**de alguna manera parece más frío ahora**_

_**donde se ha ido mi corazón**_

_**atrapado en los ojos de un extraño...**_

Kagome sintió que las lagrimas caían en silencio en sus mejillas, no podía creer, no podía ser cierto ¿así que de todo esto trataba?... ahora lo recordaba todo, completamente todo, por eso nadie quería decirle la verdad, por eso él se comportaba así... no podía creerlo, el sentimiento de odio y rencor se fue apoderando de ella como la vez que supo que era hijo de aquel maldito asesino, que la muerte de Souta había quedado impune y que había destrozado su vida y la de su familia...y él aun estaba allí, en la cama en que habían hecho el amor, durmiendo tranquilamente...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Uf, estoy cansada, ya es mas de media noche y la cenicienta debería estar ya estar en su tibia camita n.n en fin... el deber es deber... contrario a lo que puedan pensar o imaginar, la verdad es que siempre me ha costado escribir un lemon... bueno, al menos ahora los escribo, hace un año aquello era casi impensable n.ñ... espero que con esto ya no haya más dudas... aun queda ¿eh? explicaré bien así que no desesperen... em... ah! la canción, muy triste pero muy hermosa, se llama "**Fields of Innocence**" (Campos de Inocencia) y es de mi grupo favorito (aunque no soy fanática) "**Evanescence".**

Gracias amigas por sus reviews alentadores, disculpen la redacción del cap., ya estoy cansadita... y ahora me voya ver a David de María que esta cantando en el festival de Viña nn (tranquilo Enzito, no soy infiel :P)

Nos vemos y espero sus comentarios cuasi finales, jeje.

**_Lady_**.


	18. La Vida Luego del Despertar

**Capítulo 18: "La vida luego del despertar"**

Las lagrimas caían en silencio por sus mejillas y ella miraba, ahogando los sollozos casi enloquecedores, al hombre que dormía con tranquilidad a su lado. ¿Porqué?... ¿porqué el destino jugaba de esa manera tan cruel?... ¿porqué se había enamorado de él?...

Alzó sus ojos sin saber qué hacer, temblaba por completo, si habían hecho el amor! Se levantó de un brinco sintiendo la estela helada del aire sobre el cuerpo pero bien poco eso le importaba ahora. Cuando puso sus pies en el frío suelo sintió que desfallecería, parecía que había perdido las fuerzas, se sentó al borde de la cama cubriéndose pudorosamente con la sabana su desnudez y luego de retomar un poco de aire, en que prácticamente le costaba retener en los pulmones, volvió a levantarse y casi tambaleando al principio sobre los bordes de la cama, con los ojos llorosos, caminó luego con rapidez hasta la sala, en donde toda su ropa estaba regada por el piso. La tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a vestirse torpemente, no pudo evitar sollozar dolorosamente, pero sus sollozos los retuvo con la palma de su boca, intentando ahogarlo, el dolor era tan intenso que cada segundo que estaba allí era simplemente una tortura. Apenas pasó sus brazos por las mangas de su largo abrigo y salió del lugar casi dando un portazo. El frío la recibió de lleno pero Kagome caminó entre la nieve con sus zapatos de tacón sin siquiera sentir el hielo que se colaba por entre las hebillas y lastimaba su piel.

Cuando ella cerró la puerta con poco cuidado Inuyasha entonces entreabrió sus ojos con pereza. Lo primero que notó fue que estaba desnudo en su cama y entonces una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, volteó al recordar que un cuerpo suave y femenino lo esperaba, pero cuando se encontró con la cama vacía experimentó un desconcierto. Abrió algo más los ojos y en ese momento sintió que perdía el aliento, se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Kagome?- Pronunció alzando algo la voz, y esta sonó temblorosa, vibrando como un suave eco en la desolada casa. Esperó una ansiada respuesta pero esta nunca llegó. Arrugó el ceño preocupado y quitando la sábana que lo cubría apenas se levantó de cama y caminó hasta los pies de esta en donde aun estaba intacto el pijama que no había usado. Apenas se puso el pantalón de algodón y caminó con los pies desnudos recorriendo primero el baño y ya, con desconcierto saliendo de su alcoba.- Kagome!- Repitió una vez más sintiendo el corazón latir a toda prisa. Tuvo en ese momento un muy extraño sentimiento, tragó saliva con dolor y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el sofá en donde aún estaba su ropa regada en el suelo pero la de ella ya no. Y entonces lo comprendió, Kagome ya se había marchado ¿porqué así, sin siquiera una despedida?. Sintió la hiel correr por su garganta como una dolorosa premonición, comenzó a respirar con esfuerzo y sus ojos desconcertados aún miraban el sofá con turbación- ¿Porqué?- Pronunció apenas temiendo lo peor.

_**Aun recuerdo el mundo**_

_**desde los ojos de una niña**_

_**lentamente aquellos sentimientos**_

_**fueron nublados por lo que yo sé ahora**_

Pasó nuevamente el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas quitando una vez las lagrimas que caían sin cesar, pero lo hizo ya casi por inercia, caminaba con lentitud por las frías calles vacías de la ciudad mientras la nieve se acumulaba sobre sus cabellos y sobre el abrigo que se encontraba abierto descuidadamente, cuando al fin alzó el rostro notó lo mucho que había caminado. Estaba ahora de pie justo a la entrada del parque _Hama Rikyu_, el lugar que Inuyasha y ellas visitaron hacía un tiempo atrás, luego de la recepción en el conservatorio. Tragó con dolor sintiendo que sólo deseaba morir y dirigió sus pasos entrando a lo que era un parque totalmente desolado y completamente blanco. Podía recordar el momento en que ambos caminaban lado a lado, hablando, sintiendo lo agradable que era estar junto a él, lo desconcertante que era, la manera en que la trataba. Sollozó esta vez ya sin poder evitarlo más cayendo de rodillas en la nieve y tapando su rostro con una mano. El dolor era tan grande, tan insoportable, no podía ser real, simplemente no podía...

_**Donde se ha ido mi corazón**_

_**un escabroso negocio para el mundo real**_

_**Oh Yo... yo quiero volver atrás**_

_**creer en todo y no saber nada más**_

Todo se remontaba al día en que su madre le había pedido que fuera en busca de Souta al jardín de niños. Ella era apenas una niña, pero cedió de buena gana al pedido. Aquella tarde era muy soleada y en cuanto el timbre sonó un regimiento de pequeños salieron corriendo de las aulas en busca de sus padres. Ella alzó la mano al ver al pequeño de ojos castaños similares a los suyos, buscando a algún pariente entre la multitud.

-Eh! Souta!- Gritó alzándose de puntitas y haciendo una seña al pequeño. Este en cuanto la vio sonrió y de inmediato se echó a correr hasta llegar a su lado.

-Oh! Kagome!... ¿mamá?- Preguntó tomándola del vestido y mirando ansioso a su alrededor.

-Ella esta ocupada... qué malo eres ¿te molesta que venga yo, enano?- Preguntó mientras le quitaba la lonchera de las manos y comenzando a caminar. El niño hizo una mueca con su boca y segundos después la tomó de la mano.- ¿Y que hicieron el primer día de clases?- Preguntó de pronto y el niño alzó la vista hacia ella.

-Oh! Muchas cosas, muchas! Y pintamos y dibujamos... también jugamos muuuuucho- Se explayó con emoción como suelen hacer los niños cuando estan muy emocionados. Kagome sonrió divertida.

-Ustedes no tienen deberes como... - De pronto se detuvo estática al escuchar el ruido rechinante de unos neumáticos que se acercaba a toda velocidad, cuando ambos voltearon vieron que el vehículo avanzaba en una loca carrera por la calle subiéndose a la vereda y chocando contra un grifo que no se encontraba a más de 5 metros de donde ellos permanecían estáticos. Cuando Kagome vio al hombre descender del vehículo y vio su arma en su mano, apretó la manita del pequeño y lo arrastró casi a un lado en donde habían unos automóviles estacionados. – Por Kami!- Gimió la chica mientras apretaba los labios y el niño sin comprender el peligro sólo deseaba zafarse de su fuerte agarre. El hombre miró a todos lados, extrañamente ya nadie había en la calle, y se agachó mirando el parachoque del vehículo y maldiciendo en un murmullo.

-Maldición! Maldición!

Ella escondió la cabeza intentando no mirarlo pero no supo como el pequeño soltó su mano y corrió hacia el hombre, mirando con gracia el grifo que escurría agua a chorros producto del choque. Kagome intentó alcanzarlo pero antes de ponerse de pie el hombre volteó y miró al pequeño con asombro.

-Vaya, vaya... qué tenemos aquí...

Las sirenas se comenzaron a escuchar y él tragó con dificultad. Sintiéndose acorralado parecía que de pronto cambiaba el rostro, como si recordara algo y luego sonrió maquiavélicamente, apuntando con su arma al niño. Kagome al ponerse de pie y verlo apuntando al niño se quedó paralizada, entonces él sonrió aún más.

-Genial! Un testigo para confirmar que Inu no Taisho ha matado a un inocente.- Dijo con la voz áspera y antes de la chica pudiera comprender el hombre le disparó sin titubeos. Un solo disparo y el niño cayó al suelo en seguida. Ella abrió los ojos y gritó avalanzándose contra el pequeño. Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar más fuerte, estaban ya muy cerca, tal vez a dos calles desde donde estaban y entonces él sin más se volvió hacia al automóvil, Kagome lloró desesperada manchando su vestido con la sangre del niño ya inerte y luego miró al hombre sin entender porqué. Él volteó y sonrió con maldad y entonces también le apuntó. Kagome no sintió miedo, extrañamente, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en los de él, grabando para siempre su rostro en su memoria.- No lo olvides pequeña... Inu no Taisho... - El hombre miró una vez al niño muerto y subió a su automóvil tomando velocidad de inmediato y perdiéndose de vista. Kagome miró al pequeño y jamás olvidó la sangre en sus manos... ni aquel día... ni el nombre de la persona que había asesinado a su pequeño hermano cruelmente.

_**Aun recuerdo el sol**_

_**siempre calentando mi espalda**_

_**de alguna manera parece más frío ahora...**_

Se estremeció por completo al recordar los tristes días de su familia. Era cierto, su declaración no había valido nada y al otro día del suceso se enteraron que el hombre se había suicidado de un disparo en la boca. El arma, la misma con la cual había asesinado al pequeño Souta.

El historiador se detuvo frente al conservatorio, ya era pasado medio día y aun no dejaba de nevar. No sabía qué hacer, sólo sabía que ella debía estar ahí. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su oscuro abrigo entró al edificio y lo primero que se extrañó fue el rostro demasiado serio de la recepcionista y de Houjo que hablaba con ella, que en ese momento lo miró contrayendo el rostro. Inuyasha se detuvo y lo miró si entender, pero no quería perder mucho el tiempo con él, así que habló sin rodeos.

-La señorita Higurashi... ¿esta aquí?

-Usted!

El hombre volteó confundido y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a la mujer que lo miraba horrorizada, entreabrió sus labios y sus ojos dorados y asustados también se dirigieron hacia el hombre que estaba su lado, y que le sostenía el brazo.

-La señora Higurashi dice que su hija no llegó a casa anoche.- Interrumpió Houjo a su espalda. Él sólo tragó con dificultad, sin saber cómo enfrentar la situación. Había sido sorprendido, esto era el fin.

-Maldito! Como se atreve! Usted!- La mujer gritó llamando la atención de casi todos los presentes en el lugar, quiso abalanzarse hacia él pero afortunadamente Kouga la sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

-Tranquila señora Higurashi... - Murmuró y sus ojos azules se desviaron con seriedad hacia el historiador. Inuyasha lo entendió. Seguro que él había hablado.

-La vieron irse con usted! Diga en donde esta!- Volvió a gritar e Inuyasha volvió a tragar con dificultad, la desesperación se fue poco a poco apoderando de él, mirar a la mujer que lo observaba con infinita rabia y odio, era igual como tres años atrás, cuando la mujer lo vio en el hospital y se enteró de quien era.

-Es cierto.- Murmuró entonces Houjo con el rostro muy serio y mirando a Inuyasha, éste pudo notar una pizca de desconfianza hacia él.- Yo los vi salir.

-Por Kami! Como se atrevió! Le dije que nunca se acercara a ella! Se lo dije!- Gritó desesperada la mujer. El joven la miró sin saber qué hacer, en sus ojos dorados se reflejaba así mismo la incertidumbre ¿qué podía hacer?

-Me fue... imposible señora... lo lamento... - Murmuró casi en un sollozo mirando atentamente pero con sus ojos muy cristalizados-... no pude evitar acercarme a ella... la amo...

-Maldito! Usted no puede amar a nadie! La familia de un asesino no ama a nadie!

El joven tragó otra vez con dificultad y bajó la vista más que avergonzado, infinitamente adolorido. Apretó los puños conteniendo el dolor que sentía en el corazón pero al fin levantó la cabeza y miró atentamente a la mujer.

-Lo... siento... - Murmuró nuevamente. La señora sollozó pero no dijo nada, todos estaban allí de espectadores y varios de ellos no entendían de qué trataba la situación. Fue Kouga quien finalmente obligó a la mujer a sentarse para que se tranquilizara y miró de forma casi desafiante al historiador.

-¿Entonces no sabes en dónde esta?... ¿qué pudo haberle pasado?

Inuyasha volvió a tragar con dificultad, sintió la amargura en la garganta, la opresión en su pecho, el temor y sus miedos, lo miró sin expresión.

-No lo sé... yo tampoco sé en donde esta... ni qué sucedió...

El doctor apretó la mandíbula y través de sus ojos azules e inquisidores pudo notar en el brillo de los ojos de Inuyasha la sospecha que rondaba entre ellos. Seguramente Kagome había recordado.

-Hay que buscarla... - Ordenó de pronto y todos asintieron, pensando que era la mejor idea en lugar de escuchar historias que no entendían.

&&&&&&&

Cuando alzó la vista de sus sombríos ojos dorados hacia el cielo oscuro y se percató de las luces que comenzaban a iluminar la ciudad entonces el pavor lo dominó. Miró a su alrededor esperando con ansias encontrarla pero eso había sido inútil. Entonces vio la bahía de Tokio y más allá los arboles blancos por la nieve recién caída del parque _Hama Rikyu_, y su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia. Su rostro pálido a esta hora se contrajo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al lugar. El frío era tan intenso que a pesar de no ser demasiado tarde aun, las personas preferían permanecer en sus casas que enfrentarse con tan intolerable clima. Así que el parque estaba desolado, los arboles y sus ramas desnudas cubiertas de nieve lo recibían a medida que se adentraba más en el. Todo era blanco y gris por el tronco de los arboles y entonces, junto a la pequeña laguna artificial, vio un bulto que bajo la luz escasa del farol parecía fantasmagórico. Y lo supo, su corazón se detuvo al reconocerla, aún cuando no veía su rostro oculto, pues el "bulto" parecía encogido, sentado en la nieve. Tragó nuevamente con dolor y dándose todo el valor y la poca dignidad que tenía caminó, primero con titubeos y luego ya dando grandes zancadas hasta posarse a su lado. La nieve acumulada en su espalda y el cabello le develaba que ella no se había movido en horas. Y entonces se puso en cuclillas y posó su mano en el hombro.

-Kagome... - Susurró.

Su mano varonil sintió la gelidez de lo que tocaba, ella no se movió, entonces él volvió a llamarla y sacudirla casi, pero levemente.

-Kagome... por favor... - Suplicó y no pudo evitar que su voz temblara de angustia. Pasaron unos segundos, el viento helado golpeó con violencia su cara y se estremeció, sin apartar su vista de la chica. Ella finalmente comenzó a alzar el rostro, hasta que finalmente él vio con sorpresa su extrema palidez, las mejillas rojas por las quemaduras de la nieve y sus labios carnosos tan amoratados como resecos. Pero lo que más le aceleró el corazón, fue la mirada castaña de la muchacha que se clavó en la suya, se notaba que había llorado demasiado, sus ojos enrojecidos de una manera repudiante y atemorizante. Él tragó con dificultad pero sin importarle ahora lo que ella pensaba, la tomó de los antebrazos obligándola a levantarse, ella gimió levemente y desvió la mirada.

_**Donde se ha ido mi corazón**_

_**atrapado en los ojos de un extraño**_

_**Oh yo... yo quiero volver atrás**_

_**creer en todo..**_

-No... no me toques... – Murmuró, pero él no le hizo caso porque sabía que si la soltaba ella caería al piso, así que la afirmó contra su pecho y la abrazó muy fuerte, pero era como abrazar un cuerpo inanimado, ella no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para defenderse.

-Perdóname... quise decírtelo... lo juro... por favor... - Suplicó esta vez quitando la nieve de sus cabellos y de los hombros, bajó el rostro y miró los ojos inexpresivos de ella, que poco a poco se fueron alzando advirtiendo su mirada y finalmente pudo él notar el daño demasiado grande, e irreparable, que había y que tal vez... el rencor era un sentimiento más fuerte que el amor...

-Déjame... - E hizo un ademán para soltarse de su agarre pero en cuanto él sólo la liberó un poco las piernas se aflojaron y casi cayó, entonces él volvió a sujetarla.

-Te llevaré a tu casa- Sin siquiera preguntarle la alzó en sus brazos y caminó con ella, como si cargara un bebé, por la avenida nevada del solitario parque hasta llegar a su automóvil que no se encontraba muy lejos.

En el templo Higurashi sólo esta el abuelo y cuando vio al fin a Kagome sollozó de alegría y luego angustia al ver lo casi mortalmente pálida que lucía, con el cabello húmedo que se pegaba su rostro y los labios amoratados, en los brazos del hombre que él reconoció de inmediato, nunca olvidaría los ojos dorados de aquel muchacho que suplicaba a su hija le diera información del estado de Kagome. A pesar de lo que luego la señora Higurashi le había contado, él nunca tuvo esa clase de rencor que tenía ella y esa vez sólo pudo lamentar que el destino jugara con aquellos dos. Y esta vez comprendía, que el destino ya estaba trazado, cruelmente ellos se habían vuelto a encontrar.

-Estaba en el parque... ¿dónde esta su habitación?- Preguntó Inuyasha y el abuelo sólo atinó a correr delante suyo guiándolo escaleras arriba. Cuando abrió la habitación Inuyasha la dejó sobre las colchas de su cama y le sacó el abrigo, la chica entreabrió sus ojos y cuando lo miró nuevamente desvió la vista de él, entonces el joven comprendió que estaba siendo demasiado imprudente y la dejó en la cama mientras se alejaba pero reteniendo la vista sobre la de la muchacha.- Será mejor que avisen a su mamá... y abríguela mucho... esta muy helada...

Ella apretó más los labios y cerró los ojos, la señal clara que no deseaba ni verlo ni tenerlo cerca. Comprensible, en todo caso, pensó Inuyasha. Tragó nuevamente sintiendo que nada de lo que digiera esta vez tendría sentido para la chica, así que se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

Esa noche fue el propio Kouga quien se encargó de trasladarla al hospital general de Tokio, el principio de hipotermia era alarmante en la chica y daba gracias a Kami porque había sido encontrada antes de una tragedia.

-Fue Inuyasha... él la trajo... - Murmuró el abuelo mirando con seriedad a la señora Higurashi, que luego de quedar impresionada, dejó que el orgullo y el rencor la dominara.

-Es lo mínimo que pudo hacer...

La chica se encontraba dormitando en la cálida habitación y todos veían el cambio en ella, las mejillas rosas eran la clara evidencia que su cuerpo retomaba la temperatura normal. Sin embargo, cuando el abuelo salió de la habitación, Kouga miró a la mujer con seriedad.

-¿Usted acepta que se le realice la hipnosis nuevamente?

La mujer lo observó con detenimiento, miró a Kagome, que parecía completamente dormida y luego posó sus ojos en los de él.

-Ya... ya no estoy tan segura... - Murmuró titubeando. Después de todo lo sucedido, de lo pavoroso para Kagome que hubiera recordado nuevamente los acontecimientos, ya dudaba que aquello había sido una buena idea.

-Esta vez habría que tener más prudencia... tal vez debería marcharse a otra ciudad... donde él nunca... - Cayó de pronto al ver que Kagome estaba mirándolo sin expresión. La muchacha miró a su alrededor y entendió que estaba en un hospital, nuevamente. Miró a su madre y otra vez miró al doctor, entonces frunció el ceño disgustada y volvió a posar sus ojos en su madre.

-Entonces... de eso se trataba... hiciste que me hipnotizaran para olvidar todo lo relacionado... con él... – Murmuró, cuando dijo "él", ni siquiera se atrevía a llamarlo por el nombre. La mujer la miró asustada y se acercó rápidamente a su lado.

-Kagome... escucha... pequeña... era para que no sufrieras... - Tomó una de sus manos y la apretó muy fuerte-... estabas enamorada... yo lo sabía... aunque sólo cuando lo vi en el hospital me di cuenta de quien era...

-No puedo creerlo... - Murmuró la chica desviando la cabeza a un lado y ya sabiendo que no tenía lagrimas para seguir llorando.

-Tú no querías vivir Kagome... - Interrumpió Kouga, provocando en la muchacha un sobresalto tan fuerte en el corazón, que le dolió-... aquella vez caíste en coma profundo... y luego tu estado se deterioró aun más... aquel hombre no quería dejarte sola y tuvimos... - Dudo y miró a la señora Higurashi.

-Le pedí que le avisara... que habías muerto... para que se olvidara de ti... - Acotó la mujer mordiéndose el labio y Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Y fuiste traslada al hospital de Kurama... – Interrumpió nuevamente Kouga-... allá volviste a la vida... pero de algún modo la ausencia de la familia en la ciudad provocó las sospechas de ellos... creo que.. internamente... sabían que estabas viva...

Kagome sollozó con fuerza esta vez y tapó sus ojos con una mano mientras el suero corría por sus venas con lentitud. La señora Higurashi volvió a mirar al doctor y finalmente Kagome alzó la vista, herida, hacia ellos.

-Pero... no debieron borrar mis recuerdos... – Poco a poco fue alzando la voz y entonces los enfrentó con rabia- Era míos!... ¿Con qué derecho?... ¿Cómo pudieron engañarme así, tanto tiempo?...- La voz se quebró y recordó las innumerables situaciones extrañas que había vivido este ultimo tiempo.- No puedo creerlo...

-Kagome... escucha... – Interrumpió Kouga acercándose a ella pero en cuanto tocó su brazo ella lo esquivó y lo miró como una fiera.

-Usted!... ¿cree tener el derecho de manejar mi vida?... cometió un delito! Yo no lo autoricé a hipnotizarme... cómo pudieron... cómo pudiste... mamá... cómo pudiste...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero sintieron esta vez que aquello había sido un error, Kagome volvía a experimentar el dolor nuevamente, por segunda vez, y si hubieran dejado que las cosas tomaran su curso normal, esto no habría vuelto a pasar... y sólo ahora lo entendían...

Aunque ya se encontraba mejor, salvo por las quemaduras en el mentón, las mejillas y en la frente, Kouga quiso que ella permaneciera en el lugar para observación. Ya llevaba tres días y en el curso de su hospitalización fueron varias las visitas que tuvo. Sobre todo de la gente del conservatorio. La anciana Kaede especialmente se había portado muy bien, le prometió que la obra estaba suspendida hasta que ella volviese, porque el papel de Leonora era irremplazable, sólo ella podía cantarla.

La noche la encontró solitaria nuevamente. A su mente volvía el recuerdo de verlo en la cabaña, junto a esa mujer que decía iba a tener un bebé... y luego, enterarse que pertenecía a la familia Taisho... un Taisho ¿cómo no odiarlo? Su padre había asesinado a Souta en frente suyo de la manera más vil y lo peor, había quedado impune. Recordó las noches en que dormía a sobresaltos, donde las pesadillas la abrumaban, el miedo la embargaba. Recordaba también la tristeza infinita de su familia. De su sentimiento de culpa por no haber cuidado como correspondía al pequeño. Y también recordada el rencor y odio de su madre contra aquella familia y como ella, poco a poco fue tomando esos sentimientos.

La luz tenue y suave de la lampara de noche le daba sobre la cara y sólo el ruido de la puerta que crujió al abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos. Como era ya de noche las visitas estaban prohibidas, por eso se extraño al voltear y encontrarse de frente con su rostro le causó una enorme sorpresa. Abrió los ojos casi de manera desmesurada y se sentó de inmediato en la cama. Inuyasha vio la mirada de hielo en ella y no se dejó intimidar. Había tanto que decir... sólo de esta conversación podía depender su futuro. Estaba ya decidido. Cerró la puerta suavemente y dudó en caminar hasta su lado, no podía sentirse herido al ver la mirada que ella le daba pero aún así apretó los puños y caminó hasta acercarse más a ella.

-Vete!- Dijo la joven de pronto y en el momento él quedó paralizado, impresionado, pero luego de unos segundos retomó su caminar hasta ella y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-Yo... necesito decirte muchas cosas... Kagome...

-Déjame... déjame sola... - Respondió desviando la vista y aguantando los deseos de llorar.

Él la observó con detenimiento, a pesar de que la chica no lo miraba, podía ver su rostro de perfil en donde había apretado sus labios que él tuvo deseos de volver a besar. Carraspeó sin saber qué más hacer y no se movió de su lugar.

-A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado... jamás dejé... de amarte...

Ella cerró los ojos sabiendo que ya una lagrima traviesa resbalaba por su mejilla y aferró sus manos a las sabanas con desesperación.

-Estabas con ella... con Kikyo...

Él tragó apenas y bajó la vista.

-Lo siento... lo juro... me dejé llevar... creyendo que esperaba un bebé... lo siento tanto... - No sabía como disculparse ante aquella falta, pero en todo caso eso no superaba nada, con el abismo que ahora los separaba.- Pero a pesar de todo... sé que el destino fue caprichoso con nosotros... conmigo... - Su voz, aunque sonaba ronca, él intentaba en todo momento no quebrarse del dolor que sentía.- Te amo... ¿puede importar lo demás?

Kagome abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio, la pregunta estaba echada y ella ya lo había pensado una y otra vez. Y sabía que lo amaba tanto, que hubiera sido mejor morir que vivir así. Su mamá jamás se lo perdonaría... y ella jamás olvidaría, que era el hijo de un asesino.

-No... - Respondió e Inuyasha entreabrió sus labios sintiendo que bajaba al mismo infierno.- No... no puedo... no puedo amarte... – Y finalmente lo enfrentó con la mirada que él recordaba antes del acontecimiento Sus ojos no podían engañarle. Ella lo amaba, la había sentido en su piel aquella noche, incluso antes, desde el momento en que la conoció, ella ya lo amaba y aquellas palabras sólo eran mentiras.

-Pero sí me amas... - Murmuró aferrándose a una posibilidad infinita. Ella desvió nuevamente el rostro.

-No... no puedo amarte... jamás podría hacerlo... jamás... el fantasma de saber quien es tu padre... no sabes el daño que provocó en mi... en mi familia... es mejor que te vayas... y que te olvides de mi...

Él se puso de pie y volvió a apretar sus puños conteniendo la pena que lo embargaba.

-Kagome... si tu supieras... como desearía... que todo hubiese sido distinto...

-Vete... - Murmuró nuevamente escondiendo la cabeza entre la almohada. Luego de una enorme pausa escuchó los pasos que se alejaban y que la puerta se cerraba y entonces alzó la vista y volvió a sollozar. El destino era cruel y sabía que el estar juntos, sería imposible.

&&&&&&&

Ella acomodaba la boina en su cabeza y cuando volteó abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Su madre, quien estaba a su lado miró a la recién llegada y arrugó el ceño apretando los labios. Kagome entonces se abalanzó hacia ella y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Sango... - Murmuró emocionada y luego de unos momentos de alegría se alejó sin dejar de tomarle las manos mirándola a través de sus ojos tristes y esbozando una sonrisa sincera.- Tanto tiempo ... te he extrañado...

-Yo también, querida amiga... - Y a pesar de la sonrisa de ella, sus ojos sombríos y serios develaron a Kagome que la muchacha ya estaba enterada de todo. La joven de cabellos castaños miró de reojo a la madre de Kagome y luego volvió a mirar a la chica-... te he extrañado mucho... lamento todo... todo lo que sucedió...

Kagome borró la sonrisa de su rostro y luego de una pausa suspiró intentando tranquilizarse.

-Bueno... ya... ya no vale la pena hablar de eso... - Murmuró y sintió que el corazón se destrozaba. No podía negar que amaba a Inuyasha y que extrañaba no poder estar a su lado... pero eso era imposible ahora.

-Pero... - Y en ese momento Kagome que intentaba desviar el rostro la miró con atención.- Tú lo quieres... Kagome...

-Kagome... - Interrumpió su madre avanzando hasta ella y tomándole la mano. La mujer sabía que la chica intentaría convencerla de que volviese al lado de aquel hombre y eso era inconcebible.

-Disculpe señora... - Interrumpió la muchacha acercándose más a la chica y tomándole el brazo intentado llamar su atención- Lo vimos hace un rato, Kagome... él esta muy mal... yo... yo tengo miedo... por él... - Kagome la miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada-... no sabes lo mucho que sufrió... fui testigo de la pena que le causó... que no estuvieras a su lado... sólo se mantenía vivo... por ti,... tal vez siempre sintió... que te volvería a ver...

-Sango... - Murmuró mirándola con tristeza, por primera vez sintió que podía olvidarse de todo, miró luego a su madre, el rostro serio de la mujer le recordó las noches en que la vio sollozando en su habitación.- No... no puede ser...

-Pero Kagome... - Suplicó. La mujer apartó el brazo de su hija de la muchacha y la miró sin expresión.

-Déjela...

La muchacha de cabellos castaños enfocó sus ojos en los de Kagome.

-Kagome... escúchame... tu lo amas, yo lo sé... y él también te ama, tanto o tal vez más que el amor que tú le profesas.

-Sango, ya no sigas... por favor... - Suplicó la muchacha, si seguía escuchando aquello desfallecería.

-Por favor amiga... lo que sucedió no fue su culpa... ¿porqué él tiene que pagar los pecados de su familia?... ¿porqué!

-No podría estar a su lado! Lo recordaría todo el tiempo! Odié a su padre, lo odié porque mató a mi hermano e hizo infeliz a mi familia!... ¿Cómo puedo olvidar aquello si siempre él me lo recordará?- Kagome se volteó conteniendo el llanto nuevamente, Sango no respondió, la situación era demasiado complicada- Además... además nunca olvidaré aquel rostro... aquella sonrisa diabólica... esos ojos oscuros llenos de maldad...

-Sango, que permanecía esta vez cabizbaja, arrugó el ceño y miró abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Ojos oscuros?... ¿ojos oscuros?- Repitió. Kagome volteó y la miró sin entender- Pero... su padre tenía los ojos como Inuyasha... claros... yo vi una fotografía una vez... era igual que Inuyasha...

La conversación fue interrumpida, en eso momento entraba Miroku que luego de hacer un pequeño gesto con la cabeza a la madre de Kagome miró a su esposa con angustia.

-No... no era como Inuyasha... - Dijo Kagome y miró de reojo al esposo de su amiga.- Tenía ojos oscuros... jamás lo olvidaré... además él mismo dijo que su nombre era Inu no Taisho...

-Señorita Kagome... - Interrumpió Miroku mirándola ansiosamente y acercándose a ella. – ¿Puede describir como era ese hombre?

-Déjela ya!- Interrumpió su madre que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir recordando loa contenido.

-No, señora... es muy importante... esto es de vida o muerte... el padre de Inuyasha tenía los ojos igual que él... aquí hay algo que anda mal... - Miró a Kagome con ansias- ¿Puedes describir como era.

Kagome lo miró abriendo algo más los ojos y luego de una pausa suspiró derrotada.

-Tenía los ojos oscuros... y dijo que era Inu no Taisho... el arma que disparó a Souta le fue encontrada en sus manos, cuando se suicidó... eso dijo la policía...

-¿Y su cabello?- Instó el joven. Kagome arrugó el ceño.

-Oscuro... gris... y tenía... ¿un arete pequeño?... en su oreja izquierda... - Sólo ahora recordaba ese detalle, miró confundida al joven y este se volteó hacia Sango.

-Maldición! Ustedes también fueron engañados! Ese hombre... ese hombre era Naraku! Él estafó al padre de Inuyasha... y cuando éste se enteró dijo que se vengaría... lo sé porqué conozco a Inuyasha desde niños! Esta fue una venganza! De Naraku! Y él también esta muerto!

&&&&&&&&&

Sus piernas parecían querer ceder ante el cansancio pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Al llegar al museo corrió hasta el ascensor y mientras subía el tiempo le parecía eterno, recordó las ultimas palabras de Miroku.

_-Él ya no quiere vivir... nunca ha soportado la culpa... nunca..._

-Por favor... que este bien... - Suplicó mirando el techo de vidrio y sintiendo una horrible ola de miedo. Tantos años de sufrimiento, tantos años de engaños, ella, su familia e Inuyasha...

La secretaria ya no estaba así que entró sin más en el despacho. Se detuvo en seco mirando horrorizada el espectáculo. Ni siquiera podía moverse, se había quedado paralizada.

Él estaba sentado en su asiento, tras el escritorio, con el arma en sus manos, cuando alzó la vista vio a Kagome y endureció el rostro. Los rastros de las lagrimas se notaban al mirar sus ojos casi enrojecidos.

-Inuyasha... - Murmuró la chica y corrió a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando esta vez como nunca lo había hecho. Él, confundido, soltó el arma de sus manos y acarició sus cabellos- perdón... perdón... lo siento tanto... tanto... Inuyasha... - Y sin esperar una respuesta alzó el rostro y lo besó con pasión. Sentir sus labios nuevamente tocando como una caricia deliciosa los suyos era el paraíso para Kagome, cómo siempre lo había sido. Él jadeo ante sus besos y confundido la apartó de si mirándola ansioso.

-Kagome...

-Todo ha sido un error... un horrible error... perdóname... perdóname... no fue tu padre... no fue él...

&&&&&&&&

La brisa soplaba suavemente y en ese instante, una lluvia de pétalos cayó sobre sus cabezas provocando la carcajada de ambos. La joven alzó la vista entonces y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la bahía de Tokio, mirando con nostalgia. De pronto arrugó el ceño y se llevó la mano a una abultada barriga, entonces Inuyasha la miró preocupado y se incorporó de súbito.

-Ya... ¿ya es hora?

La joven se quedó quieta como si intentara calmar a la criatura que por 7 meses llevaba en sus entrañas, luego de una pausa miró a Inuyasha y vio su rostro tan pálido como asustado.

-Claro que no... sólo se esta haciendo notar... - Sonrió y entonces lo vio suspirar, él pasó su mano sobre su estómago y se quedo muy quieto y luego de unos segundos sonrió a la joven orgulloso y maravillado.

-Será futbolista- Bromeó y ambos estallaron en carcajadas. La chica se volvió a recostar sobre la hierba mirando el follaje ahora del árbol que estaba sobre sus cabezas.

-Es una niña... estoy segura...

Inuyasha sonrió emocionado y se recostó de lado con la mano sujetando su cabeza y con la otra sobre el vientre de la chica.

-Entonces... será una digna heredera de la grandiosa Soprano Kagome Higurashi... ¿verdad?

Kagome volteó el rostro y sonrió.

-Pues... no sé...

Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella besándola suavemente, su mano esta vez se deslizó tras su nuca y la acercó tanto que pronto se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo más porque el estómago de ella le pateaba el suyo. Sonrió divertido y la miró esta vez a los ojos.

-No quiere que te bese...

-Creo que no quiere que YO te bese...

-Será una soprano con carácter... - Respondió Inuyasha dando un suspiro y alzando sus ojos dorados hacia el cielo azul y limpio, dejando que los rayos del sol le bañaran el rostro.

-¿Lo crees?... – Preguntó ella mirándolo ansiosa. – ¿Que será soprano?

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente y en un impulso deslizó nuevamente su mano tras su cuello y le besó la frente.

-Será como tú... sólo como tú... y tendrá el sonido de tu voz... será igual a tí... - Respondió en un susurro con fervor mientras sentía que el corazón se aceleraba de sólo recordar que ahora su vida era perfecta. Estaba junto a su esposa y su futura hija y ya nunca más volvería sufrir de la forma en que lo había hecho. Y sabía que una parte del hermano pequeño de Kagome y también de padre, serían heredados por la criatura pronta a nacer, trayendo aun más felicidad para todos.

**FIN**

N/A: La ultima ... pues... agradezco a todas las chicas por acompañarme hasta aquí... fueron tardes de verano escribiendo y la recompensa fue leer sus comentarios, gracias por tomarse la molestia de hacerlo. En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado, al menos yo ahora tengo deseos de llorar, soy una sentimental, siempre me pasa cuando termino un fic, me encariño mucho con ellos uu qué puedo hacer? Jejeje... además que cada uno de ellos tiene algo de mi, así como Kagome esta vez era una soprano... pues yo no soy soprano pero estuve en el coro de mi Universidad... y lo del conservatorio lo tomé porque hay uno muy cerca de ahí... ya sé que tenía presupuestado no complicarme con la trama pero mi influencia XF no me abandona nunca, jaja... bueno queridas amigas, ideas no faltan.. el tiempo y las ganas a veces si... en fin... gracias nuevamente y espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Aquí las deja Lady Sakura Lee... un beso. Sayonara.

**Lady Sakura Lee**

PD: Canción: "Fields of innocence" (Evanescence) Escuchen atentamente esta canción, podrán notar el sonido de las olas del mar de vez en cuando... amo el mar...


End file.
